las cosas nunca son lo que parecen
by Queen-Of-The Shadow
Summary: Bella es abandonada por Edward y ese mismo dia son asesinados sus padres,10 años despues que hara bella para enfrentarse a su nuevo destino, aquel extraño la ayudara a salir de su tristeza. y mas ahora convertida en vampira. podra volver el amor.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

**para los que no lo comprendan he hecho unos pequeños cambios a algunos capítulos de la historia. Y es que alguien me comento que le había parecido un desastre el principio pero que al final le había gustado…..asi que con mucho pesar digo que tenia razón……asi que me anime a corregir algunos capítulos…..espero no se molesten……**

Muchas de las cosas que pasan en el mundo tienen un porque, muchos de los sucesos extraordinarios tienen una explicación, no siempre correcta, y aunque a simple vista parezcan algo, no siempre resultan como se miran. De ahí la expresión "las cosas no son lo que parecen"

**Bella pov**

Nunca creí que este día pasaría, jamás lo imagine. Siempre pensé que éramos el uno para el otro, que estaríamos juntos por toda la eternidad. A pesar de todas las cosas nunca suceden como uno espera.

La vida no es fácil, y nunca nadie ha dicho que fuera asi. Se me hace muy difícil que las personas con las que siempre espere contar ya no estarán nunca más, aquellas sonrisas y aquella alegría que solo ellos podían darme, se me fue arrebatada en cuestión de segundos. Aquel trágico accidente me dejo marcada por toda la vida, y jure vengarme de aquellos que me habían hecho sufrir. De aquellos que le arrebataron la vida a los que más amaba.

Hace aproximadamente un mes desde que eso pasó, ya ni me atrevo a nombrarlo porque peor no puede ser. Edward me dejo en ese bosque justo después de mi cumpleaños, no culpo a jasper ya que si fuera como ellos también hubiera hecho lo mismo, solo que recuerdo claramente esas palabras, como si fueran puñaladas a mi corazón.

Flashback

A que te refieres con iremos-Pregunte nerviosamente.

A toda mi familia bella- Respondió Edward con su mirada seria postrada en mi.

Pe...ero todavía me amas?-Pregunte con la voz temblorosa. No quería ni imaginar la respuesta.

No. Tu solo fuiste un juego-respondió con voz seria-jamás me interesaría en una humana torpe como tú.

Eso fue peor de lo que esperaba, sentía mis piernas temblorosas como gelatina, como si de un momento a otro pudieran dejar de sostenerme. No podía concebir el sufrimiento por el cual estaba atravesando, cada parte de mi corazón se rompia en mil pedazos, cada palabra suya eran como mil dagas atravesándome. No podía compararse con el sufrimiento físico, ya que este con el paso del tiempo se va, mientras el daño sicológico y emocional te persigue durante toda la vida. Podía sentir como la vista se me nublaba, no creía lo que me estaba diciendo, lo amaba tanto que deseaba que fuera feliz, y si eso era lo que pensaba de mi lo dejaría ir con todo el dolor de mi corazón.

Esta bien-respondí con todo el valor que reuní para que no me viera llorar- si eso es lo que quieres.

Es lo que quiero-respondió sin sentimiento en su voz-prometo que olvidaras todo acerca de nosotros-dijo con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos—sera como si no hubiéramos existido—dijo para darse media vuelta y marcharse a gran velocidad de ahí.

No pude aguantar mas, todo el peso se me vino encima y mis rodillas no pudieron soportarlo, cai de bruces al suelo, podía sentir como me adrdian las manos, supuse que estarían llenas de rasguños y cortadas, pero no me importaba, no tenia la suficiente energía como para levantarme, y con todo el dolor de mi cuerpo me arrastre hacia las raíces sobresalientes de un gran árbol del bosque.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, no tenia nocion del tiempo, pero lo único que mis ojos captaban era la oscuridad, tendría que ser de noche, seguramente estarían preocupados por mi. Llevaba tiempo llorando, mis musculos estaban agarrotados, y poco a poco mis parpados comenzaron a ceder al sueño y tan solo me deje llevar.  
Fin flashback

nunca en mis años de vida había sentido un dolor siquiera parecido al que sentía en esos momentos, justo en ese sueño que tuve decidi que nunca nadie volveria a verme de ese modo otra vez.

Flashback

desperté de mi profundo sueño sin ningún tipo de idea acerca de lo que pasaba. Poco después breves flash backs acurdieron a mi mente, recordando uno de los peores sucesos de mi vida.

Con el cuerpo adolorido me levante levemente del lugar donde recidi mi sueño, y haciendo gala de mi poco sentido de la orientación, trate de ubicar el camino a casa.

El camino de regreso fue el camino mas largo de mi vida, seguía pensando en el porque Edward había decidido abandonarme, acaso yo no era los suficientemente buena para el, acaso era cierto que en verdad estaba jugando conmigo, acaso todas esas demostraciones de amor eran puras novelas baratas. El cielo se mostraba claro, ligero detalle de que estaba amaneciendo. Y poco a poco llegue a distinguir mi casa.

Extrañada de que mi padre no haya llamado al FBI por haber regresado tan tarde. Me acerque a la puerta, notando que estaba abierta, supuse que a Charlie se le había olvidado cerrarla. Me adentre calmadamente, aun no se veía totalmente claro el cielo, por lo que la única luz encendida era la del televisor en el canal de deportes, todo esto me daba un mal presentimiento, Charlie no era de esos que dejaban las puertas abiertas, sobre todo el siendo policia, subí despacio las escaleras tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Aquello seguía dándome una mala corazonada.

Entre calmadamente a mi cuarto, asegurándome que la puerta no rechinara, mi cuarto se encontraba tal y como lo había dejado, no había nada extraño en el, pero me llamo la atención la puerta semi-abierta del cuarto de Charlie, me adentre con pasos cautelosos, poco a poco abrí la puerta, la oscuridad todavía seguía presente, por lo que me acerque a el enchufe encendiendo la luz,y lo vi tendido en el otro extremo de la cama en el piso, ese era Charlie, corrí rápidamente hacia el sin importar que alguien estuviera cerca me acerque, y lo vi mas blanco que la cal, grite su nombre varias veces llamándolo. trate de sentir su pulso, como cuando me lo habían enseñado en la clase de primeros auxilios en Phoenix, pero no sentí nada, una punzada más fuerte que las anteriores surco mi pecho, deseperadamente me lance hacia su pecho, abrazandolo como nunca antes lo había hecho, lloraba tanto que no podía percibir mis ojos algo mas que no fueran mis lagrimas.

Lo llamaba y gritaba por él.

! Charlie, papa….por favor respóndeme ¡- gritaba desconsolada- ¡papa!-grite lo mas que pudo mi garganta hasta que me ardió del dolor. Después de eso todo se volvió negro.

Desperté con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, todo estaba oscuro, no miraba absolutamente nada, de repente llegaron a flashes de todo lo acontecido, no pude resistirlo y me lance a llorar en la pequeña cama, suponía yo, agarrado lo que se suponía era una almohada, pero las lágrimas y el dolor no me dejaron notarlo.

No supe cuanto había estado llorando, supuse que apenas fueron unos segundos, cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una figura perfecta, sus músculos se notaban claramente puesto que no llevaba prenda que la cubriera, un pantalón cubría la parte de abajo, su cabello rebelde le daba el toque de chico malo, apenas lo pude ver a causa de la oscuridad, pero un pequeño reflejo de la luz de afuera me dejo ver su pelo color bronce, y sin querer solté.

Edward-dije casi sin voz, al ver a la persona parada frente a mí……


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Edward-dije casi sin voz, al ver a la persona parada frente a mí……

El sujeto se acerco más a la pequeña cama improvisada donde yo permanecía. Mientras se acercaba pude apreciar que el sujeto no era Edward, este tenia el mismo color de pelo pero su apariencia se hacia diferente, sus ojos eran de un intenso color carmín, se podría decir que casi era mas grande que Emett, era como un adonis, sus labios sus manos, todo era perfecto en el, casi por un momento me olvide de quien era yo.

Cuando recobre la cordura, recordé que una vez le había preguntado a Edward, como eran los vampiros que se alimentaban de sangre humana; este me respondió que sus ojos eran de un color carmín y eran mas salvajes. Me tense. Sabia que era un vampiro, pero si quisiera mi sangre ya me hubiera tomado, aunque probablemente lo mas seguro era que fuera uno de esos vampiros sádico iguales a James.

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunte, me atemorizaba, el solo pensar que tenia delante de mi a un vampiro, que posiblemente estuviera sediento de mi sangre, hacia que sintiera mi piel como gallina.

-Mi nombre es Ethan- respondió como si poseyera una voz digna de una ángel.

-¿Qué hago aqui?, ¿Cómo me encontraste?, ¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunte sumamente preocupada de en donde estaba, al menos quería morir en un lugar un poco mas bonito no creen.

-Sabes yo que tu no haría tantas preguntas-dijo Ethan con vos fría y cortante- claramente habrás notado que no estas en ventaja en esta situación para que demandes lo que quieras-dijo con una media sonrisa llena de sarcasmo.

-Se que tu sabes que somos nosotros-me dijo yo ya no sabia ni como respiras, estos sujetos pensaban en matarme. Aunque yo supiera que no tenía nada que perder – te hemos estado siguiendo desde que comenzaste esa relación con aquel vampiro-dijo lleno de sarcasmo, lo cual no me agrado mucho-por lo que te daré 2 opciones elige la que mas te convenga- me dijo con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos.

-¿Cuáles son esas opciones?-pregunte insegura de lo que pasaría.

-Te conviertes o te mueres-me respondió con una mirada tan seria que creí que me atravesaba con ella.

Me quede en shock, era normal que un vampiro que se alimenta de sangre humana, le preguntara exactamente a una humana si quería ser un vampiro o morir, estaba de locos. Siempre pensé que quería transformarme para pasar toda una eternidad con Edward, pero me había dejado bien claro que no me amaba ni siquiera que me quería.

No sabia que hacer, no tenia a nadie, mis padres habían muerto, según se mis padres eran hermanos únicos por lo que la posibilidad de encontrar un familiar eran nulas. No sabía si me arrepentiría de mi decisión, pero era la única opción factible.

-Acepto convertirme-le dije con vos segura a Ethan, que se había quedado parado delante mía esperando mi respuesta. Que al parecer le agrado ya que su sonrisa, maliciosa por cierto, aumento ante mi repuesta.

Supongo isabella que no te arrepentirás-me dijo mientras desaparecía de mi vista. Sentí que unas manos se apoderaban de mi cintura desde atrás, voltee mi cara y me encontré con Ethan su expresión era casi atemorizante, nunca en mi vida había visto un vampiro a punto de devorar su presa, sentía su respiración en mi cuello, no sabia porque pero aquello me excitaba, mi respiración se volvió mas profunda, y sentía mis piernas desfallecer, su perfume me invadía mis fosas nasales, y cada vez se aproximaba mas a mi cuello.- Hueles extremadamente delicioso-me dijo tocando su -nariz contra mi cuello.

Lo último que sentí fue un ardor en mi cuello, y aunque quise gritar del dolor, me taparon la boca ahogando mis gritos, después de eso todo fue oscuridad


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Este capitulo lo puse mas temprano ya que no se si pueda actualizar pronto por lo que espero que entiendan, ando algo deprimida por la falta de reviews, que no me dan ganas de escribir, ante todo espero que este capitulo que esta mas largo de lo que espere les guste…XD**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-10 años después-

No recuerdo mucho de mi transformación, ya que los recuerdos humanos se me hacen muy borrosos y cada poco voy olvidándolos, pero si recuerdo el dolor, el sentir que eras quemada viva, recuerdo que no podía contener los gritos, solo esperaba que el dolor se apaciguara, pero lo que recuerdo muy bien fue mi "despertar", si es que se le puede llamar así.

**Flashback…**

Mi cuerpo ardía en llamas, literalmente, mis sentidos estaban nublados, casi no tenia conciencia en lo que hacia, no oía nada debido a los gritos que yo pegaba, trate de mantenerme serena, trate de ignorar el dolor, pero simplemente no podía, creo que llegue hasta rogar por mi muerte. Y creo que he pensado que lo mejor hubiera sido morir a tener que soportar este infierno. Tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo cual no podía observar en donde me encontraba.

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que empezó esta agonía, siento que poco a poco las llamas van desapareciendo de mi cuerpo situándose en un solo lugar; mi corazón empieza a disminuir sus pulsaciones. Poco a poco mi corazón termina de dar su último latido.

Abro los ojos rápidamente y en cuestión de milésimas de segundo ya estoy del otro lado de la habitación, sorprendida de mis acciones y también de mi vista la cual ha aumentado tanto que puedo ver la luz del sol con tal claridad, las motas de polvo volando en el aire. Contemplo el lugar donde he estado durante todo este tiempo y observo que esta no posee ningún tipo de ventanas es casi del mismo tamaño de mi antigua habitación. Solo con pensar en eso hacen que me piquen los ojos, se que no puedo llorar pero eso no impide que aun extrañe a mis padres, el recuerdo aun esta fresco. El cuarto aun estando oscuro podía ver con total claridad como si fuera de día, las paredes están hechas de madera, por lo que supongo que estamos en una cabaña, una pequeña cama esta amontonada en la esquina con una mesa de madera a la par, una habitación improvisada ya que no poseía nada mas.

Sentí una aroma agradable en el ambiente que se iba acercando, unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron reaccionar.

-Toc toc-(n/a: vaya efectos especiales XD)

-Adelante-respondí con mi nueva voz, que pareciera como si estuviera cantando, por lo cual me sorprendí un poco. La puerta se abrió dejando paso a Ethan, observándolo claramente, puede darme cuenta que se miraba mas perfecto, si es que se podía, que cuando lo había visto de humana.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- me pregunto con esa voz carente de sentimiento y esos ojos inexpresivos.

-un poco aturdida pero bien-le respondí con sinceridad, algo a la defensiva ya que no sabia a ciencia cierta que era lo que realmente tramaba este vampiro.-ahora si responderás a mis preguntas-le comente algo esperanzada, claro sin dejar mi postura a la defensiva.

-Supongo que tienes todo el derecho-me dijo con simpleza mostrando una media sonrisa algo arrogante, indicándome con una gesto de la mano haciéndolo ver como si no importara.-pregunta-me dijo con voz desdeñosa.

-¿Cómo es que me conocen?, ¿para que me trajeron aquí?, ¿y porque accedieron a transformarme?, ¿Quién es Ud.?-pregunte bombardeándolo de preguntas, pero en cierto aspecto yo tenia todo el derecho de preguntar.

-Primero que nada yo sirvo a los que son la realeza de los vampiros, que son los encargados de poner el orden, por así decirlo, con los vampiros para que los humanos no nos descubran, estos son llamados los Vulturi-me dijo hablando claramente, mientras le prestaba atención a sus palabras

-nos llegaron hace algunos meses que unos vampiros habían convivido con una humana y esta se había enterado de lo que somos, por lo cual fui encomendado a investigarte y acecinarte-ahora si que me quede en shock, yo asesinada solo por saber el secreto de los vampiros por unos tipos de la realeza llamados vulturi, si en definitiva la mala suerte siempre ha estado de mi lado-por lo cual he estado siguiendo tus pasos durante las ultimas semanas, y supe que ese clan de vampiros habían huido de forks dejándote ahí, eso me resultaba mas fácil acabar con mi trabajo-no pude resistir el bajar la cabeza sintiéndome triste por lo que dijo, esto hizo que su sonrisa creciera

- supongo que el plan era desmayarte y matarte para que no sintieras dolor, pero tuve por así decirlo, compasión de ti, mis poderes no funcionan contigo por lo cual me intrigo como serias convertida-menciono mientras caminaba con pasos gráciles hacia la cama y se sentaba en ella fijando su vista en mi cara-supongo que por eso te di la opción de escoger- ahora si no sabia que pensar.

Un vampiro me quiere acecinar y resulta que le intriga saber el porque no funciona su poder en mi, aunque tampoco se que poder tiene, y por eso se le ocurre transformarme, este tío si que esta loco, me dije a mi misma.

-¿y dime cuales son tus poderes y porque no funcionan en mi?- dije con un poco de confianza, este tipo me agradaba por así decirlo, y parece muy extraño que te agrade la persona que intento matarte ¿no?

-Mi poder es hacer que las personas hagan lo que yo les diga y que piensen lo que yo quiero que piensen- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en su bello rostro, que acaso dije bello, debo de estar volviéndome loca.-y pues supongo que tu poder es una especie de escudo mental, que no permite que ningún poder tipo mental te afecte-me comento, yo no sabia que hacer, es cierto, cuando estaba con Edward, su poder no hacia efecto en mi, y yo supuse que era porque yo soy muy rara, y siempre me lo han dicho.

Apenas me he dado cuenta pero ciento un ardor en mi garganta, molesta un poco pero creo que puedo aguantarlo. No quiero cazar humanos, creo que me dedicare a la dieta vegetariana, no creo poder aguantar matar a una persona.

-¿Crees que puedo ir a cazar?-pregunte algo tímida sin saber que hacer, ya que no conocía perfectamente a Ethan.

Este pego una gran carcajada que pegue un brinco del lugar de donde estaba parada, sin lugar a duda me sorprendió, lo había visto serio la mayor parte del tiempo, y es muy callado también.

-se me había olvidado por completo, y supongo que seguirás con la misma "dieta" de animales ¿verdad?- me dijo mas afirmándolo que preguntándolo. Yo solamente asentí.

Enseguida salimos del cuarto, por lo que vi esta si era una cabaña, contaba con un largo pasillo con tres puertas, una de ellas era por la que acabábamos de salir, por lo que supuse que las otras 2 seria otro cuarto y un baño. Ethan salió primero, y yo lo seguí ya que no conocía la cabaña, seguimos por el pasillo y llegamos a lo que era la sala, que consistía en dos sofás, situados uno enfrente y otro a la par de un televisor algo grande para mi gusto, la decoración era un tono café tierra con vesh, en los sillones y cortinas de las ventanas que se encontraban en una de las paredes, del otro lado pude aprecian una puerta que supuse llevaba a la cocina, Ethan ni se molesto en enseñármela ya que no pasaríamos por ahí. La casa estaba hecha de madera y no contaba con ninguna decoración que no fueran las cortinas en las ventanas.

Salimos al pórtico y lo único que vi afuera eran arboles y mas arboles, definitivamente estábamos en medio de un bosque enorme.

-¿Dónde estamos?-le pregunte a Ethan ya que no tenia la menor idea de donde estábamos.

-¿En Canadá?-me respondió como si nada y continuo caminando hasta llegar al final de la casa, vaya que estábamos bastante lejos de forks me dije.-vas a continuar o ¿que?- me respondió fríamente, otra vez con su tono distante y frio. Yo solamente asentí y me dirigí hacia el.

De esta manera fue mi primera vez cazando, Ethan solo me observaba con asco, preguntando como me podía gustar la sangre de animal. Y yo le comente que no quería matar a más personas, el solo me miro fríamente y me dejo alimentarme sola, solo esperaba que ya que permaneceríamos juntos como nómadas, al menos debería de tratar de sacarle conversación, pero creo que con el tiempo nos llevaremos mejor. Pensé con una sonrisa.

**Fin flashback…**

Al final empezamos a agarrar confianza, aunque claro se mostraba algo cerrado cuando eran sus cosas personales, sin embargo pronto le conto lo que había pasado en mi vida, desde mi niñez hasta ahora. Claro que no le sorprendió mucho mi historia, pero se mostraba algo enojado con lo de mis padres, el me conto algo de su vida antes de transformarse.

Ethan vivía con sus eternos 19 años, el nació en 1750 en Londres, era un hijo de un duque renombrado que había muerto cuando el cumplía sus 16 junto con su madre, quedando a cargo de su tío, esto empeoro cuando su tío se había gastado hasta el ultimo centavo de lo que tenían, por lo cual Ethan se tenia que casar con una joven de dinero, el no muy convencido acepto, y se caso, con una joven heredera de varias bancas en Londres, su nombre era Eleonor Stevens, una joven amable no muy bonita pero de maravillosa personalidad, Eleonor se sentía atraída por Ethan, y quien no si era el soltero mas codiciado de Londres, Mientras que Ethan solo la quería como amiga, claro se casaron mas nunca tuvieron hijos. una noche mientras Ethan salía tarde de su trabajo como banquero, decidió tomar un atajo por unas calles desoladas ya que era algo tarde, y un sujeto se le acerco, su cara no se veía en la oscuridad mas sin embargo Ethan sintió miedo, y corrió, pero claro quien le gana a un vampiro, este lo tomo y lo mordió, succionando su sangre, pronto se escucharon los gritos de una mujer que pasaba por ahí y lo vio todo, el vampiro simplemente huyo dejando al joven Ethan en proceso de transformación.

Las personas creyeron que estaba muerto por lo que lo enterraron, y le dieron santo velorio, sin contar que dentro del ataúd Ethan acababa de terminar su transformación, este escavo hasta llegar a la superficie, y se encontró conmocionado por todo lo que veía, no sabia que era, hasta que un joven humano que iba pasando por ahí fue su primera presa, sintiendo pánico Ethan corrió lo mas que pudo y nado tratando de ahogarse sin logarlo, llegando así a Italia, donde conoció a los vulturis que le ofrecieron unirse a su ejercito, Ethan acepto, y así fue como continuo haciendo misiones de todo tipo, logrando descubrir cual era su poder, y manipulando así a Aro Marco y Cayo. A su propia voluntad.

Nos hicimos inseparables llevando una vida de nómadas viajando a todas partes del mundo, yo con mis eternos 17 y el con sus 19, fingíamos ser pareja para que ningún humano se nos acercara, asistíamos a varios institutos en todo el mundo, aprendí varias lenguas, y ahora practicábamos mi recién descubierto poder.

-Ethan ya me canse, sigamos mas tarde-dije poniendo mi cara de cachorrito, que sabia que siempre funcionaba.

-Claro seguimos mañana bells-me dijo con tono cariñoso, ya lo sabia siempre funcionaba.

Mi cuerpo había cambiado mucho, mis curvas eran mucho mar pronunciadas desde mi transformación, se comparaba con el de Rosalie, aunque no sea vanidosa, mi pelo sique igual largo ondulado y castaño, mis ojos ahora son color dorado, mi cara tenia rasgos mas definidos, mas maduros para alguien de mi edad, si no había nadie comparada con migo, incluso con los vampiros.

-Estaba pensando en ir al instituto de Londres- me comento como quien no quiere la cosa mostrando una sonrisa verdadera, estas solo me las mostraba a mi.-hace décadas que no viajo ahí y quisiera ver que tanto a acontecido-menciono mientras me abrazaba por la espalda, y mirábamos el atardecer en un hermoso prado, lleno de flores de todos los colores, mientras brillábamos con los rayos del sol, decidí voltearme y verle la cara a Ethan, me aproxime lentamente a sus labios, y los presione con ternura, pidiendo permiso para profundizarlo, rápidamente nuestras leguas se encontraron en una especie de danza, y el beso comenzó a ponerse mas apasionado mientras continuábamos. No necesitábamos de aire por lo que continuamos. Hasta que pare y me miro con duda.

-me parece genial hace ratos que deseo divertirme-dije con una sonrisa picara, y es que Ethan y yo manteníamos algo parecido a una relación, claro solo basada en sexo, ya que yo no podía amar a alguien mas y tenia necesidades como cualquier mujer, Ethan no creía en el amor, pero quedo encerrado en una edad donde las hormonas están algo alborotadas. -rápidamente me cargo como unos recién casado y llegamos a la pequeña cabaña que habíamos comprado para pasar el tiempo, disfrutamos toda la noche, sin imaginar lo que nos esperaría en Londres.

**N/A:**

**Decidí poner dos capítulos seguidos ya que ando corta de imaginación, para los que esperan Lemnos deberán de esperar mas, ya que nunca los he hecho y deseo hacerlo bien en el próximo capitulo por lo que necesitare algo de tiempo en hacerlo…**

**Es increíble solo 3 reviews me siento triste….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Bien supongo que ya fue mucho de bella ahora, miremos lo que piensa Edward.**

Pov. Edward

10 años, 10 malditos años en los que no he dejado de pensar en ella, 10 años en los que me he estado lamentando si fue la decisión correcta, no se si pueda con este sufrimiento que me consume desde adentro, bella ahora tendría 27 años, pero estaba seguro de que si se quedaba con nosotros sufriría, y yo la amaba demasiado como para exponerla así. Le preocupo mucho a mi familia, se que en estos momentos he de parecer un robot.

**Flashback…**

Mi familia casi ni me habla, Alice, solo puedo sentir su resentimiento contra mi, por haberle quitado a su hermana, Jasper se la pasa lamentándose cada que esta conmigo, se culpa por el hecho de que fue por el por lo que yo abandone a bella, mas sin embargo no lo culpo, la acción de jasper solo hizo darme cuenta de que la estábamos poniendo en peligro sin siquiera proponérnoslo, Emmet casi ni me habla, se lamenta la perdida de su nueva hermana, Rosalie, puede que no lo acepte, pero creo que sentía cierto cariño por ella, solo por el hecho de hacerme feliz, Esme y Carlise, se que se encuentran tristes por la perdida de una hija, y también están tristes por mi, se preocupan mucho por mi.

Y es que he estado viajando por toda América del sur, tratando de apaciguar mi dolor, tratando de comprender que esto fue lo mejor para ella.

Lo ultimo que me comento Alice fue que el día que me marche, sus padres habían sido asesinados por vampiros, aquello me atemorizo de sobremanera, victoria seguía suelta, y yo he viajado por el mundo tratando de localizarla, tras enterarme de esto, sin dudarlo un segundo emprendí en su búsqueda, temiendo por ella, Alice no me dio muchos detalles ya que su visión solo mostraba los cadáveres de los padres de bella, mas sin embargo de ella no se mostraba absolutamente nada.

Busque por todo forks, tratando la manera de hallar un rastro de bella, algo que me indicara que ella seguía con vida, incluso acudí con la manada de Jacob, pero ellos tampoco sabían nada, la han estado buscando por todo forks, pero es como si hubiera desaparecido.

Jacob que me miraba con odio, pude leer sus pensamientos, ellos mostraban a una bella en estado de zombi, sentí una punzada en mi muerto corazón, nada de esto habría pasado sin yo me hubiera quedado a protegerla, las imágenes continuaban en la cabeza de Jacob, el mostraba un odio infinito hacia mi y el deseo de matarme también, yo hubiera accedido a sus pensamientos, realmente me lo merecía, solo esperaba que bella siguiera bien, la buscaría hasta encontrarla.

Emprendí camino a mi casa, tendría que contarle todo a la familia, aunque estos ya deberían estar enterados por Alice. Corría lo mas rápido que podía, atravesando bosques, lagos y demás, viaje por horas hasta llegar a Alaska, donde mi familia se estaba quedando, junto con el clan denali.

Entre de lleno en aquella casa sin prestarle atención a la fachada. Toda mi familia se encontraba sentada en la sala esperándome, todos traían una cara depresiva, esme se sollozaba en silencio, siendo abrazada por carlise, emmet y rosalie con la mirada perdida y abrazados en un sillón aparte, Jasper mantenía abrazada a Alice por los hombros, mientras ella se encontraba mirando el futuro, me adentre en su mente, pero el único futuro que divisaba ella era en blanco, sea quien sea a quien esta viendo Alice, probablemente estuviera muerto.

-Alice de quien es este futuro-comente más con desesperación, esperando que no fuera la persona que tenia en mente.

Alice me observo durante varios segundos con la mente en blanco.

-Es el de Bella- comento mientras se largaba a llorar en el pecho de jasper.

Yo simplemente no lo podía creer, bella, ¡mi Bella! Muerta, mis piernas no resistieron mas y se dejaron caer en el piso de la sala, mientras mi madre esme, me abrazaba y trataba de calmar mis sollozos, jasper se lanzo a sollozar, también, no quería saber el motivo, mas sin embargo pensé que seria por mi dolor y el también lo sentía igual que yo, el dolor invadía mi pecho, pensé que mi vida no tenia sentido, una vez me prometí que si bella moría, yo también lo haría. El dolor de la perdida de un ser amado solo podía curarse con la muerte.

-¡No Edward no lo hagas!-me grito Alice mientras me abrazaba y aprisionaba entre sus brazos-no quiero perder a otro hermano, y creo que mis hermanos tampoco, no dejes a esme y a carlise sin otro hijo-me dijo me dijo mediante sollozos.

**Fin flashback…**

Desde ese entonces soy como un robot, mis hermanos me obligan para que salga a cazar, para que me alimente, preferiría morir de hambre si eso hace que me reúna con bella, no hay día en que no piense en ella, no hay día en que me lamente haberla dejado, todo por tratar de protegerla, mis hermanos tratan de hacerse los fuertes delante de mi, pero se muy bien que aun no asimilan la idea de haber perdido a un ser querido.

Mi piano ha quedado en el olvido, esme me ruega con que toque su canción, no lo hago, hacer esto me recuerda mucho a bella, y esme ya no insiste, me paso todo el día encerrado en mi habitación, hace unos meses nos acabábamos de mudar a Londres, ya habíamos pasado mucho tiempo en Alaska y era hora de un cambio. Yo me encuentro encerrado en mi cuarto oyendo la nana de bella todo el día, creo que mis hermanos están algo agobiados de esto, mas sin embargo se callan todo al ver mi cara.

Según lo que me han contado asistiremos al instituto de Londres, dentro de una semana, me había negado rotundamente a ir, preferiría quedarme en mi cuarto oyendo música, mas sin embargo aquel pequeño duende, utilizo su táctica de robarme el Cd de la nana de bella si yo no iba al instituto, con ellos, por supuesto que no me pude negar, mas no me sentía entusiasmado con ello. La enana diabólica, esta un poco mas animada que de costumbre, y cada vez que esta cerca de mi, traduce la biblia a hebreo, lo cual me hace sospechar.

Por lo tanto esperare a que pase la semana, para entrar a una nueva vida, una vida de soledad…

**Deberás que ya me sentaba a llorar al leer lo que había escrito, no se de donde salió tanta melancolía de parte mía, estoy contenta por todos los reviews, sigan poniéndolos y yo colocare mas pronto los siguientes capítulo ; )**

**Solo presionen el botón verde de abajo…chau….nos vemos pronto si hay reviews….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Bella Pov.**

Una cosa es segura, nunca en mi existencia, voy a dejar a Ethan escoger la nueva casa, porque?, simple. Cuando eres un vampiro, debes de pasar desapercibido, o eso fue lo que nos dijeron los vulturis. Pero ese no es el asunto, la cuestión, es que nos mudamos, a lo que prácticamente, era un palacio, era enorme, su construcción, data de el siglo XIX, su construcción era muy antigua casi colonial .era una mansión de 2 niveles, todo afuera era de color blanco, a unos 500 metros de la carretera, por lo tanto estaba lejos de la civilización y el bosque no dejaba que esta mansión se viera desde la carretera. No poseía jardines.

La entrada era sumamente espectacular, no había nadie aparte de nosotros 2 en esta mansión, los pisos estaban hechos de mármol, el blanco y el dorado predominaban, la sala era aun mas espectacular, como a Ethan le gustaba mucho el estilo victoriano, la sala estaba constituida por una enorme chimenea que abarcaba casi toda la pared, delante de esta sillones bordados a mano color crema, una mesa de centro de roble, y la decoración era sumamente exquisita, un reloj de cuerda de aproximadamente 2 metros de alto, daba fuertes campanadas que retumbaban en la mansión, era media noche, la cocina no era necesario describirla ya que no pasaríamos por ella.

Ethan y yo no compartíamos cuarto a menos que esta fuera uno de esos encuentros calientes, por lo que cada quien tenia su propio espacio, mi cuarto era el triple de mi antiguo dormitorio, una enorme cama matrimonial se encontraba ahí, poseía un gran escritorio con una laptop, un closet del tamaño de una habitación normal, contaba con baño propio, la cual era una enorme tina con lo esencial, el toilet, y demás cosas.

Pues he de decir que quede en estado de shock por ver semejante "casa" y aquí solo pasaríamos 3 años, aunque creo que es pura vanidad de Ethan, el era en toda sus palabras un duque, así que eso no debía de asombrarme mucho.

Estábamos Ethan y yo, acostados en su cama, después de unos encuentros pasionales, lo dos desnudos bajo la sabana de seda, yo me encontraba recostada en su pecho, mientras el me acariciaba la espalda, casi era una escena de un par de enamorados, pero no teníamos mas allá de un deseo del uno por el otro.

-¿No crees que te excediste un poco con lo de la "casa"?-le pregunte mientras seguida acostada en su pecho.

-No lo creo bell´s, además tenemos una fortuna que no se podría acabar en milenios, y todavía sigue aumentando- me dijo con un tono divertido.

Era cierto nuestra fortuna alcanzaba para toda nuestra eternidad y como trabajábamos de vez en cuando con los vulturis esta seguía creciendo.

-ya es hora de alistarnos, tenemos que arreglarnos para ir al instituto- le dije mientras lo miraba a la cara. Definitivamente este hombre haría suspirar a cualquier vampira que lo viera, era todo un adonis. Sonreí.

-y yo que quería permanecer mas de esta forma-me dijo con una sonrisa mientras su cara se aproximaba a la mía. Nuestras bocas se tocaron primero con un beso inocente, hasta que sentí su lengua pidiéndome permiso para entrar, gustosa se lo di, mientras el beso cada que aumentaba de nivel, su legua bailaba con la mía, mientras sentía sus manos en mi cintura apretándome cada vez mas, mis manos subieron a su cara tratando de profundizar mas el beso, hasta que yo lo pare.

-hay que ir al instituto o llegaremos tarde el primer día-le dije mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios y me levantaba con una sabana cubriendo mi desnudez, hacia mi habitación, dejándolo a el un poco sorprendido con mi acción.

Me bañe y me prepare para otro día de clases, ya habíamos pasado por esto varias veces, y aun se me hacia difícil ser el centro de atención, no por algo éramos vampiros y nuestra belleza llamaba la atención, solo doy gracias a dios que ya no puedo sonrojarme, si no me confundiría con un tomate andante.

Después de prepararme, cogí un conjunto de ropa, que consistía en un pantalón negro pegado de cintura baja, con una pegada blusa rojo sangre, de tirantes con un escote normal, y unas zapatillas sin tacón rojas con cinchitos negros. Me coloque el maquillaje un poco de rubor para no parecer muy pálida, delineador, mascara, y brillo en los labios, me observe en el espejo, definitivamente no me parecía en nada a la bella humana, esta mujer en el reflejo era 10 veces mas hermosa. Sin pensármelo un poco cogí una chaqueta negra y Salí hacia la sala esperando a Ethan.

Un par de minutos después escuche sus pasos, y voltee a verlo, me quede impresionada y es que lucia unos pantalones azules, y una camisa negro con verde, llevaba un suéter negro que lo hacia que su pelo cobrizo resaltara mas, y sus ojos miel, me miraban con pura diversión, al parecer me quede viéndolo mas de lo normal.

-¿te gusta lo que ves?-me dijo divertido, mientras daba una vuelta, no pude evitar reírme.

-ya quisieras-le dije mientras le sacaba la lengua-ya vámonos que ya es tarde.

-como tu quieras princesa-dijo con una media sonrisa, mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros. Nos encaminamos hacia el carro de Ethan, que como buen hombre me abrió la puerta del copiloto del Aston Martini gris. Nos montamos y nos encaminamos hacia el instituto.

De camino no hablamos nada, y no era necesario, a veces con Ethan no había necesidad de rellenar los silencios, ya que estos eran muy cómodos.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del instituto, claramente no había muchos carros de donde elegir, algunos eran de temporadas pasadas, no se veían realmente muy nuevos, los únicos que llamaban la atención eran el Aston Martini y un BMW rojo descapotable.

El instituto era mucho mas grande de lo que imaginaba, grandes edificios surcaban todo el campus, tal parecía que habían estudiantes que se quedaban en el internado, se podía observar las canchas de básquet y football, y de lejos se observaba un como hangar donde, gracias a mi supervista de vampiro, pude observar la piscina, afuera en los extensos jardines con los que contaban la institución, se observaban puestos de comida, desde hot-dogs hasta sushi, y claramente hice una mueca de desagrado por esto.

Nos encaminamos hacia la oficina del director, con la cual teníamos una cita. Las clases ya habían comenzado 2 días antes, peor con eso de la mudanza y el palacio que tenemos por casa, tardamos más de lo necesario. Ahí nos esperaba una mujer de edad mayor como 50 años, regordeta, con unos cabellos rojo intenso, claramente estaban teñidas, su maquillaje era muy anticuado como de los 70´s.

Se encontraba revisando unos papeles por lo cual no noto nuestra entrada. Tosí levemente para que notara nuestra presencia, rápidamente volteo la mirada hacia nosotros, y de un momento a otro se quedo embobada viendo a Ethan. No pude reprimir una risa, esto hizo que Ethan voleara a verme enfadado, pero siempre sucedía lo mismo con las mujeres.

-disculpe, pero teníamos una cita con el director-me presente mientras trataba de no reírme al ver una línea de baba caer por su barbilla.

-o si, el director los espera-dijo mientras me señalaba la puerta de la oficina que decía, "director".

-gracias-conteste mientras daba mi mejor sonrisa, y esta vez se quedaba embobada viéndome a mi. Ethan no pudo reprimir una carcajada, por lo que la señora volvió a su estado normal.

Mientras murmuraba "calma Dorothea, son solo unos niños, ¡por dios!" oí que la mujer susurraba.

Me reí disimuladamente, mientras iba del brazo de Ethan y nos dirigíamos al despacho del director.

Después de eso el director solo menciono que no había mucho por lo que nos debíamos preocupar ya que solo habían sido 2 días lo que habíamos faltado. Pedimos nuestro horario y un mapa que memorizamos enseguida, y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra clase.

Gracias al cielo no había nadie en los pasillos, ya todos estarían en clase, leí mi horario este decía, legua clase 498. Ethan tenía las mismas clases que yo por lo que nos encaminamos hacia Lengua.

El profesor gracias a dios no nos presento con los demás, y tomamos asiento lo más lejos posible.

Así paso el resto de la mañana Ethan y yo íbamos juntos a cada clase, los humanos se acercaban a pedirme mi nombre y a invitarme a salir. Y por supuesto no hacían falta los celos de Ethan, ¡dios, que no había persona mas celosa!, las mujeres también se acercaban a Ethan, supongo que también lo celaba mucho.

Así termino la jornada y nos encaminamos hacia el comedor, íbamos tarde porque unos chicos nos empezaron a invitar, e Ethan estaba que se les tiraba encima.

Ya el comedor estaba lleno, exceptuando 1 mesa vacía que estaba cerca de la ventana del otro lado de la cafetería.

Ethan se dirigió a conseguir nuestros almuerzos, ya los tiraríamos después de que la mayoría de los humanos se hubieran levantado.

Camine con paso lento hacia la mesa del fondo, me molestaba que todos se me quedaran viendo, casi podía sentir que de verdad me sonrojaba, aunque eso fuera imposible.

-bella-escuche un murmullo, me voltee para ver quien me había llamado, pudiera ser Ethan el era el único que podía llamarme.

Y de pronto todo se congelo, justo antes de llegar a la mesa, lo vi, lo vi a el.

Que demonios hacia el aquí, porque justamente teníamos que venir al mismo lugar. El seguramente esperaba que estuviera muerta.

Pero porque el. Porque de todas las personas que habían en el mundo tenia que ser el, solo pude mirarlo a los ojos, estos demostraban ¿!dolor!? El me había abandonado, no debería de sentir nada por mí, yo solo fui un juguete; le dirigí una mirada de odio, mientras me daba la vuelta y me dirigía hacia la mesa.

Ya no pensaría en el, desde este momento, el estaría muerto para mi, tendríamos que compartir el instituto, pero mientras no se acercara a mi todo estaría bien, aun contaba con el apoyo de Ethan, seguro que si le contaba, los iría a despedazar, mejor se lo diría una vez que estuviéramos en casa.

**Jojojo, quien creen que es, jajaja como si no supieran ya…bueno aquí esta el próximo capitulo, gracias a todos y todas los que me mandaron reviews, no saben lo contenta que estoy.**

**Por lo demás quiero que todas las mujeres lean el One-Shot que escribi, esta en mi perfil, hay lo buscan, se llama "mujeres", ¡léanlo, solo mujeres eh ¡XD…..XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Hola de nuevo a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, ya todos y todas sabían quien era así que no era mucho misterio. XD**

**Espero que el siguiente capitulo sea de su agrado, espero reviews sobre si les gusto o no….**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

En definitiva haría como si esas personas no existieran, era lo mejor, ya había sufrido mucho por ellos.

Ahí estaban todos en una mesa, sus caras me mostraban que ellos estaban tan sorprendidos como yo de que nos encontráramos en este instituto, todos ellos con los ojos bien abiertos menos uno de ellos que me observaba con una sonrisa. Alice, me observaba con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba hacia mí. Me voltee la cara y seguí rumbo a mi mesa. Alice solo se quedo parada viéndome con tristeza.

Poco después llego Ethan con nuestras bandejas de comida. Solo el olor hacia que mostrara una mueca de asco.

-¿Qué piensas que somos unos elefantes?- le pregunte incrédula al ver tanta comida en una sola bandeja. No sabía como haríamos para deshacernos de ella.

-solamente no sabia que pedir, además hace años que no se de comida humana-me respondió.

-solo que ahora tendremos que esperar a que todos los humanos se hallan ido para deshacernos de la comida-agregue mientras con un tenedor separaba la comida y jugaba con ella.-nos miran mucho-dije cambiando de tema, mientras le daba un vistazo general al comedor.

Se oían murmullos de todos los estudiantes reunidos en la cafetería, todos hacían comentarios acerca de Ethan y de mí. Muchas de las mujeres creían que yo me hacia cirugías, que ni con mucho ejercicio era capaz de conseguir este cuerpo. Solo me reí, si tan solo supieran esas humanas. En cambio muchos de los hombres hacían comentarios comparándome, con Rosalie, en algunas ganaba ella, porque llevaban 2 días mas conociéndola, y en muchas de las otras granaba yo. No me interesaba mucho, no era de las personas que se interesaban en la imagen.

Voltee hacia la mesa de ellos, ya habían cambiado su cara de incredulidad, Alice y su expresión triste, me dieron ganas de ir a animarla, pero no podía, ellos me habían abandonado, sin importarles. Jasper me observaba con cautela, como si estuviera planeando algo, me analizaba con la mirada y eso me molestaba. Emmet, pues estaba serio, algo raro en el, pero no me miraba, Rosalie, esta me miraba con algo de enojo, sin dejar atrás la sorpresa. Y Edward, simplemente pude ver muchos sentimientos reprimidos en sus ojos, angustia, sorpresa, dolor, alegría, que de verdad no pensé mucho.

Luego del toque del timbre, Ethan y yo esperamos a que todos los humanos salieran rumbo a clase.

-ya es hora-le dije mientras me levantaba y tomaba mi bandeja que aun seguía con la comida.

-claro, no queremos llegar tarde en nuestro primer día-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano con el brazo que tenia libre. Oímos un gruñido, a nuestras espaldas, mas yo no le tome importancia, en cambio Ethan si.

-son vampiros-dijo mientras los miraba con cautela-y son vegetarianos, supongo que no habrá problemas entre nosotros-dijo tratando de que ellos le oyeran. Alice solo asintió. Ya cuando casi llegábamos a la puerta de salida de la cafetería una voz dijo mi nombre, esa voz sin dudas era la de Edward.

Ethan se quedo quieto mientras me miraba.

-¿los conoces?-me pregunto algo sorprendido de que esos vampiros supieran mi nombre.

-te lo explicare en casa-le dije mientras lo tomaba de la mano y emprendía rumbo a clases.

La tarde paso mas lenta de lo normal, di gracias que ninguna de mis clases del día de hoy las llevara con alguno de los cullen, todavía no estaba preparada para el tipo de preguntas que creía yo que me iban a hacer.

La ultima clase, al fin, dije, mientras miraba al molesto profesor de literatura dar la clase, que ya me la sabia de memoria. Observaba el reloj, era yo o el reloj avanzaba lentamente, me dije, ¡ah! No puede ser, acaso no había una maldita forma en que ese condenado reloj pasara mas rápido. Y es que siendo vampiro y teniendo toda la eternidad en adelante, el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido para nosotros, pero esta era la excepción.

Me removía inquieta en mi asiento, los minutos no pasaban tan rápido como yo quería, chocaba mis dedos contra la mesa, tratada de distraerme un poco, pero cuando volvía la vista al reloj apenas un par de segundos había pasado.

-¿que te pasa? Te noto muy inquieta-me dijo Ethan preocupado, al verme tan estezada. Mientras agarraba mi mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos.

Di un suspiro-nada es solo que necesito salir de aquí cuanto antes-le dije mientras afirmaba mas mi agarre con su mano-necesito aclarar una par de cosas de mi pasado contigo.-le dije mientras el timbre sonaba. Y yo soltaba un suspiro.

Rápidamente me puse de pie y guarde mis cosas lo mas pronto posible, mientras Ethan me miraba seriamente.

Salimos al estacionamiento, rumbo a nuestro coche, pude observar que en el BMW de a la par se encontraban los cullen, al parecer nos esperaban, suspire, lo mejor era ignorarlos, primero le diría todo a Ethan y después vería que pasaba, seguí de largo con Ethan de la mano, agarrándome fuertemente.

Cuando sentí en mi mano libre un agarre que impidió que llegara a mi coche, esta mano pertenecía a Alice, esta me miraba con los ojos cristalizados debido a las lagrimas que no podía derramar. Yo la voltee a ver fríamente.

-¿pasa algo?-le pregunte cortantemente. Ella hizo una mueca ante mi pregunta pero rápidamente contesto.

-Bella necesitamos hablar- me dijo, sentí a Ethan tensarse con la mención de mi nombre en los labios de Alice.

-no tengo nada que hablar contigo-le respondí fríamente, mientras todos los demás me observaban dolidos, me zafe de su agarre y entre rápidamente a nuestro carro.

-vámonos de aquí-le implore a Ethan. Mientras salíamos del estacionamiento, pude sentir las miradas atravesándome en la nuca.

De regreso a nuestra casa todo fue silencioso, el ambiente se torno tenso, ninguno de los 2 hablaba, pero podía apreciar el seño fruncido de Ethan, sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas en el volante. Ni siquiera una mirada me dirigió.

Ya cuando habíamos llegado a la casa, se dirigió a velocidad vampiro hacia la sala, mientras yo lo seguía. Ya dentro de la sala, este me miraba seriamente, como pocas veces lo hacia, sus ojos no tenían expresión, no sabia que rayos estaba pensando.

-ahora si me explicaras todo bella-dijo en un intento de calmarse, mientras me observaba fijamente.

-claro, pero primero necesitas saber, mi pasado-le dije mientras tomaba asiento-los vulturis te comentaron que me mataras, porque yo convivía con vampiros y sabia de su secreto ¿verdad?-le pregunte aparentando calma. Ese tema era muy delicado para mi, aun no superaba todos esos sentimientos. Este asintió, dejándome a mí la palabra.

-los vampiros que no encontramos en la escuela, eran esos de los que te hable-le dije nerviosamente ante su acción-yo conviví con ellos, y descubrí su secreto, eran como una segunda familia para mi.- así fue como le conté todo lo que pase con los cullen, desde el noviazgo con Edward, hasta el odio amistad con Rosalie. Mientras le contaba todo a Ethan este no se movía de su lugar, a veces me miraba a los ojos, y otras veces volteaba hacia otro lado en forma pensativa.

-comprendo-me dijo luego de un rato de silencio-sabes que siempre te apoyare, sin importar lo que decidas-me dijo con ternura mientras me abrazaba. Lo único que pude hacer es sollozar en su hombro, me desahogue esa misma tarde. Mientras susurraba en mi oído para tranquilizarme, sus manos me sobaban la espalda, no sabia cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero mis sollozos pronto fueron parando.

-¿ya estas bien?-me pregunto con preocupación. En ese momento me sentí mal, lo estaba preocupando con cosas sin sentido, el en definitiva era una gran persona, se merecía a una gran mujer, pero esa no era yo, lo único que sentíamos era pasión, peor nada mas allá de eso, solo fingíamos delante de los humanos que éramos novios. Aun así le tenía un gran cariño, y no quería que sufriera por mi culpa.

Me separe de el, mientras le daba una sonrisa sincera. Y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

-creo que debería de consolarte mas seguido-me dijo divertido.

-claro-fue lo único que le dije. Pronto me di cuenta de que la garganta me ardía- será mejor que salgamos a cazar-le dije mientras me paraba.

-seguro, ya llevamos mas de 1 semana-dijo mientras salíamos hacia el porche-el ultimo en llegar hace las tareas de la casa-dijo mientras se adentraba en el bosque.

-¡eso es trampa!-grite mientras lo seguía. En definitiva no me merecía el cariño de Ethan, pero era tan egoísta, que no sabia si me hubiera mantenido viva sin el.

**Bueno este es el fin del capitulo, no sabia muy bien como hacerlo así que espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews si les gusto o no….XD!!!!!**

**Y gracias a todos y todas las que dejaron reviews, se los agradezco de verdad…eso me da ánimos de subir más capítulos…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Para los que deberás les gusta mucho el fic aquí esta el siguiente capitulo tal y como lo prometí.**

**Les agradecería que leyeran las notas de autor que están al final de la historia, hay un favor que quisiera pedirles. XD. Léanlo y después me avisan**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Edward Pov**

-¡al menos pudiste habérmelo dicho!-le grite enfurecido a Alice. Y es que no era por nada, como te sentirías si te dijeran que el amor de tu vida, al cual abandonaste para que tuviera una vida normal como humana, apareciera en tu mismo instituto, convertida en vampiro, y además acompañada de uno.

-¡que iba a saber yo!-me grito de vuelta-¡no hace mucho que me entere, y quise que fuera una sorpresa! Ya en estos momentos nos encontrábamos en una nueva casa en las afueras de la ciudad. Toda la familia no se había querido meter, se mantenía al margen, pero podía saber que ellos estaban oyendo nuestra pequeña "charla".

Al parecer Alice se había enterado recientemente de su llegada, aun así eso no quitaba el dolor que me carcomía por dentro, esto era peor que el mismo infierno, solo de recordar esos ojos dorados mirarme con toda la frialdad y odio posible, hacia que algo en mi interior se rompiera. Yo seguía amándola aun más que desde la última vez que nos vimos. Pero aun así la comprendía, no debía de haberle dicho esas palabras a ella, ese día, pero lo único que quería era que experimentara todas las experiencias humanas posibles, quería que se casara, que tuviera hijos, y que envejeciera con su esposo, pero al parecer nada de esto funciono.

De un momento a otro sentí que las pernas ya no me sostenían, y caí de rodillas al piso, sin importar que Alice me siguiera gritando, sin importar que los demás escucharan, solo quería sacar todo este dolor de mi corazón, algo que era imposible, pero aun así sentía deseos de desahogarme.

Alice rápidamente se acerco a mí y me abrazo, lo único que hice fue sollozar en su hombro, y ni sus palabras de aliento me reconfortaban.

Sentí a Jasper jadear en la otra habitación, y o comprendía quien aguantaría tal dolor como el que ahora estaba sufriendo y me lo merecía, me lo merecía por haber dejando abandonado al único ser que yo ame.

Rápidamente subí a mi habitación, no sin antes agradecerle a Alice por todo, ya encerrado en mi cuarto, prendí mi estéreo a todo volumen, en el se escuchaban las notas de Claro de luna.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había estado encerrado en el cuarto, yo ya no sentía, no oía, no pensaba, solo me recostaba admirando el techo.

De un momento a otro la nana de Bella comenzó a sonar, y mis sollozos no se hicieron esperar, todo lo que hacia, todo lo que oía, me hacia recordar a ella.

Unos golpes en la puerta me distrajeron, mas sin embargo no respondí.

-sabes que no logras nada con encerrarte-me dijo Rosalie, con una mirada dura.

-no me vengas con sermones Rosalie- le dije fastidiado mientras seguía recostado en el sillón-tu nunca te has preocupado por mi-le dije con un intento de burla.

-claro que lo hago, eres mi hermano-me dijo sinceramente, eso me dejo en shock-se que Bella era muy importante para ti, tanto como Emmet lo es para mi, pero tienes que ser egoísta algunas veces en la vida, Bella quería ser transformada en vampiro, únicamente porque quería pasar el resto de la eternidad contigo, y créeme se necesita mucho amor, para decidir algo así.-me dijo mientras me tomaba la mano, algo poco usual en ella, debería de verme tan mal como para que ella fuera la que me estuviera diciendo esas cosas.-se que parece que no es normal lo que te estoy diciendo, pero aunque al principio no me agradaba Bella solo porque quería hacerse vampiro, no significa que nunca llegue a comprender sus razones.-me dijo. –yo haría lo mismo con Emmet.-creeme todavía es tiempo para que puedas disculparte con ella, puede que no te perdone fácilmente, pero un amor como el que ustedes tenían no se olvida fácilmente. Edward lucha, lucha por ella, que aun no es tarde-me dijo mientras se levantaba y se marchaba de mi habitación.

Pensé claramente lo que Rosalie me dijo, sus palabras eran sinceras, ya que ella siempre era demasiado directa con las cosas, pero tenia mucha razón, yo no me podía rendir fácilmente, no mientras todavía haya amor en mi corazón para ella, descubriría si en verdad ella todavía me amaba, y si no pasaba, simplemente, tenia que atenerme a la realidad, pero lucharía por ella, lucharía por su perdón y por su amor.

**Bella Pov**

Ya había pasado una semana, y los intentos de los cullen por acercarse a mi, fueron muy seguidos, Edward casi lo hacia todo el tiempo, y yo hallaba la manera de que siempre Ethan estuviera junto a mi, Alice también era casi de todos los días, bueno era Ethan para controlar la mente y que ella nos dejara en paz, con Emmet y Jasper, lo hacían cada que se encontraban con migo, que no eran mas de 2 días a la semana. Hasta Rosalie que de ella me extraño, trato de hablar conmigo. Esto si que estaba raro, Ethan se ponía demasiado enojado, y temía que se lanzara contra uno de ellos, lo que menos necesitábamos era un espectáculo. Aun recuerdo la primera vez que Edward se acerco a mi, casi y pierdo la compostura.

**Flashback…**

Me encontraba hiendo a clases, esta vez Ethan había sido llamado a la oficina del director, para no se que, y eso estaba muy raro, por lo que me encontraba sola camino a clases, cuando lo vi. Ahí se encontraba parado cerca de la puerta de clases, afirme mi paso y trate de pasar de largo y entrar directamente a mi clase, el plan era perfecto, una lastima que no había funcionado, Edward tomo mi brazo y sentí una corriente eléctrica ahí que decidí ignorar, me llevo hacia el área de casilleros, no podía zafarme ya que se vería muy sospechoso.

-Bella tenemos que hablar-me dijo con ojos suplicantes y llenos de dolor.

No supe que responderle, ver esos sentimientos en su mirada, eran dolorosos para mí también, sentí que me estaba ablandando y de eso Edward también se dio cuenta, por lo que esbozo una sonrisa ladeada. De pronto la furia me invadió, como era posible que aun en mi cara se burlara.

-Swan para ti cullen-dije mientras me zafaba de su agarre. Furiosa voltee la mirada hacia el-y tu y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada de que hablar, creo que todo quedo aclarado la ultima vez que nos vimos.- seguí mi rumbo a la clase, cuando Edward se cruzo en mi camino haciendo que me detuviera.

-eso es lo que quiero explicarte, Bella-me dijo con ojos suplicantes llenos de dolor.

-ella no tiene porque hablar contigo ni con nadie, así que sácale tus sucias manos de encima-dijo Ethan con voz tétrica, que hasta mi me dio miedo voltear. Más sin embargo Edward me soltó, sin dejar de mirar a Ethan. Estos se miraban con un profundo odio en sus miradas, nadie soltaba la mirada del otro, y la tensión iba aumentando, quedando yo en medio de dos vampiros furiosos.

De momento Edward mostro una mueca de dolor, e Ethan mostro una sonrisa burlona, supuse que le había enseñado algo realmente malo para que Edward pusiera esa cara. Me entraron las ganas de consolarlo, mas tenia que ser fuerte, yo no podía seguir amándolo, el me utilizo y eso era algo que no podría perdonar.

-Ethan vamos que llegamos tarde a clases-le dije mientras lo jalaba de el pasillo, lejos de la mirada de Edward que solo mostraba enojo hacia Ethan y confusión hacia mi.

Ya dentro del aula, seguía sin prestarle atención al maestro, aunque de todas formas eso ya me lo sabía.

-¿Ethan que fue lo que le mostraste a Cullen para que pusiera esa cara?-le pregunte, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, este ya no estaba tan enojado como antes en el pasillo.

-solo fue un recuerdo de nosotros Bell´s-dijo mientras me mandaba una mirada lujuriosa.

Eso me helo la sangre, acaso le mostro de verdad eso que hacemos con Ethan a Edward, definitivamente estaba loco Ethan, como podía mostrarle algo tan privado a Edward, aunque no comprendía porque su cara de dolor, si se supone que solo era un juego para el.

-no debiste enseñarle eso a Cullen, era algo privado-le dije algo molesta por eso. El solo ser rio, mientras me besaba la nariz suavemente.

-se lo merecía Bella, por todos estos años de sufrimiento, se lo merecía-dijo mientras volteaba la vista al profesor.

**Fin flashback…**

Claramente este fue el peor acercamiento con Edward, hubo muchos mas, pero siempre Ethan estaba junto a mi, con Alice la cosa era igual, solo que Ethan no se mostraba grosero con ella, aun tenia algo de caballero en el, aunque no le gustaba que se acercaba no le decía nada, ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada. Pero yo siempre era la que me mostraba fría con ella y con todos los de más.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Este al fin y al cabo pude encontrar un internet abierto para poder subir este capitulo, que les deje pendiente, se que no es muy largo, pero en estas vacaciones no me va a dar mucho tiempo de subir mas largos así que les ruego paciencia por que sea tan corto.**

**Una duda mas para los que quieran ayudarme en sus reviews, podrían decirme algún tipo de discurso de despedida para graduación. Es que tengo que pasar a decir el discurso de despedida y como no me podía negar ante la directora, dije que si, así que antes del martes de la semana entrante, podrían dejarme algo para mi discurso, pues me graduó de Bachillerato en computación, así que agradecería que me dejaran una idea de cómo podría hacerlo.**

**Gracias, y si hay varios reviews con ayuda del discurso, subiré mas seguido la historia.**

**XOXOXOXO**

**XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a ****kkikkaCullen**

**Emilia cullen. **

**Gracias por todo, espero que el capitulo les guste, lo hice especialmente para mi gran publico, XD.**

De una cosa estaba seguro, y esa era de que seguía irremediablemente enamorada de Edward. Eran los típicos sentimientos que nunca se olvidan, en especial si son para una persona en especifico. Me era muy difícil el dejar de sentir amor por Edward, ya que el siempre ha sido el primero y el único, sin embargo, hay cosas que no se olvidan, y eso de jugar con los sentimientos es una de ellas, sin contar con que me estuvo engañando todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Se que lo único que siento por el es amor, pero también siento odio hacia el, odio por haberme dejado, odio por jugar conmigo, odio por engañarme. Y se que esto suena confuso, y ni yo puedo entenderme.

Otra cosa que me ha estado molestando es Ethan, ha actuado extraño últimamente, actúa como cualquier novio celoso, cuando Edward esta cerca, o cualquiera de su familia. Sin embargo cuando llegamos a casa, este desaparece, y regresa temprano en la mañana. No hemos tenido ningún otro encuentro sexual desde entonces, no es que me afecte, pero se ha hecho tan común, que es como si no me bañara durante más de 2 días.

Era sábado por la mañana, Ethan no ha salido este día, por lo que nos encontrábamos sentados en la sala con el televisor prendido.

-Ethan, que pasa?-le pregunte mientras lo miraba. Necesitaba sacarme las dudas, me preocupaba lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué pasa de que?-me pregunto mientras dejaba de ver la televisión y me miraba.

-pasa que cada vez que regresamos del instituto, tu te desapareces así no mas, y reapareces hasta el día siguiente-le dije subiendo un poco el tono, y eso que estaba empezando a enojarme.

-supongo que debía de contarte todo-dijo mientras lanzaba un suspiro, se puso una mano en la frente en signo de cansancio, algo extraño especialmente si eres vampiro.

-los vulturis, han estado contactándose conmigo, para pequeñas misiones, solo cazar un neófito por noche-me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos. Empecé a abrir la boca para reclamarle- si no te quise decir, fue porque no quería que te preocuparas mas de lo necesario, suficientes problemas tienes ya con ese cullen-dijo con odio la última parte.

-si pero no tenias derecho a no decirme, no sabes lo preocupada que he estado estos días, te desaparecías y yo no te seguía porque creí que necesitabas tu espacio-dijo ya mas calmada, el enojo se fue tan rápido como vino, y es que después de todo lo que dijo, quien se iba a enojar con el.

-no te preocupes, los vulturis han enviado a una persona a acompañarme, por lo que no he estado en serios peligros realmente-me dijo con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos. Dude en preguntar lo siguiente.

-¿quien te acompaña?-dije algo curiosa, pero quien no estaría curiosa al saber que tu mejor amigo, casi hermano y ex amante, ya que hacia rato que no nos relacionábamos de otra forma que no fuera como hermanos, le brillaran los ojos de esa forma, tendría que ser algo bueno, y no descansaría hasta saber que era.

-Emilia- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

-te refieres a Emilia Blanchard?-pregunte asegurándome de que fuera ella.

-si, ella se encarga de localizarlos y guiarme a ellos, mientras yo los extermino-dijo con una sonrisa algo boba en su rostro. Y es que nunca pensé verlo así por una chica-vampiro.

Emilia Blanchard era una vampira que pertenecía hace poco a la guardia de los vulturis, la conocimos durante un pequeño viaje a Italia, tenia la misma estatura que yo, por lo que era mas baja que Ethan, y el nos sacaba una cabeza de alto. Tenia un cuerpo muy bien formado, su color de ojos eran dorados, por lo que supe, no mas verla, que ella era vegetariana. Su pelo le llegaba a mitad de la espalda, era ondulado y castaña, su piel era pálida como cualquier vampiro.

Cuando llegamos a volterra, Aro fue quien nos presento, hacia ya como 7 años, nos llevamos bien de inmediato, era muy agradable y cariñosa, tenía un carácter fuerte, y era muy astuta en cuanto a planes de combate.

Recuerdo que a la hora de que se presentara con Ethan a Emilia se le iluminaron los ojos, pude percibir que le había gustado Ethan. Ethan se mostro indiferente con ella, y es que en esa época Ethan y yo éramos muy unidos, el me había confesado que le gustaba, así que se mostraba mas cariñoso con migo de lo que es ahora.

Supuse que Ethan ya había descubierto quien era su compañera para toda la vida. Sonreí, sin fijarme de que Ethan me estaba observando con curiosidad, al parecer llevaba un gran rato perdida en mis pensamientos, y haciendo muecas raras con la cara.

-y dime…. ¿Cuando te le confesaras?-pregunte, directamente, notando como su cara había cambiado a sorpresa. Disimuladamente me reí, al parecer ni el lo sabia.

-¿confesarme? … de que rayos me hablas-dijo nervioso mientras daba vueltas en círculos.

-pues de que otra cosa será-dije con sarcasmo-ya admítelo, al fin hallaste a tu compañera-dije mientras paraba y me volteaba a ver. Se quedo un par de minutos pensando, con cara seria. Hasta que por fin respondió.

-supongo que tienes razón-dijo abatido-pero esto es algo que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera en mi vida humana-dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos.

-no es nada del otro mundo-le dije a modo de consolarlo, se miraba muy abatido-lo único que tienes que hacer es conquistarla, si no es que ya lo has hecho y ni cuenta te has dado-dije a modo de broma la ultima parte. Al parecer funciono, se rio un poco.

-vamos bella, nunca he hecho esto, y llevo ya varios días con ella, y si no estoy cerca, siento una ansiedad, de verla, de abrazarla, de besarla-dijo mientras se quedaba pensando.

-ya llevamos mas de 7 años de conocerla, ella siempre ha estado interesada en ti. No se hasta que punto, pero se que es lo suficiente para que te corresponda-dije mientras lo tomaba de las manos-confiésale lo que sientes, y tal vez te lleves una sorpresa. Pero no quiero verte así de triste, eres como un hermano para mí. No te rindas con ella, conquístala, y confiésate-dije mientras le daba un abrazo. Ethan solo me correspondió. Y es que los dos necesitábamos un abrazo, un apoyo, un amigo, un hermano.

-sabes Bell's eres como la hermana que siempre desee tener-dijo mientras seguía abrazado de mi-supongo que ahora dejaremos los encuentros en la noche-dijo con voz picara. Le pegue en el hombro.

-supongo que si. Y también dejaremos de fingir que somos novios en el instituto-dije como si no me importara.

-¡eso si que no!-grito. Provocándome que brincara del susto, y quien no estaría asustado, si de la nada comienza a gritar-no dejare que ninguno humano se acerque a mi hermana, sobre todo si es ese Cullen-prácticamente rugió la última parte. Solté una carcajada, se miraba realmente tierno en su plan de hermano celoso.

**Edward Pov.**

Llevaba días con esto. Prácticamente todos los días había tratado de acercármele a ella, pero siempre estaba ese tipejo llamado Ethan. Yo cada vez que los miraba ardía en celos, pero no era por nada, todos en la escuela aseguraban que eran novios, siempre andaban de manos por toda la el instituto. Jasper siempre trataba de calmarme sin éxito, y cada que volteaba a la mesa de ellos, siempre Bella me ignoraba, mientras que Ethan la besaba delante de mí mirándome con esa sonrisa burlona, juro que trataba de aguantarme, simplemente quería borrarle la sonrisa de la cara.

Jasper me aseguraba que entre ellos no había más que cariño fraternal, mas sin embargo algo se callaba, y trate de leer su mente pero me bloqueo. Había algo raro, si se tenían cariño fraternal, porque los besos entre ellos, eran mas sugerentes.

Después de muchos intentos fallidos por mi y todos mis hermanos al tratar de acercarme a Bella. Fracasaron, trate de idear un nuevo plan. Alice me dijo que el plan era algo bueno, que tal vez funcionaria. No me lo podía decir con seguridad, ya que no podía ver el futuro de Bella.

Ya en nuestra casa nos juntamos con toda la familia en el comedor, que únicamente lo utilizábamos como sala de juntas.

-carlise, ya intentamos todo para acercarnos a ella, pero ese sujeto que lo acompaña no permite que nos acerquemos-esa era Rosalie hablando, algo muy raro en ella pero quería de verdad a Bella y creo que ya cambio su actitud. "huy ese mastodonte solo porque Bella lo quiere, no lo hago pedazos al muy inútil". Reitero lo dicho, rosalie no ha cambiado en nada.

-pues tenemos que hallar la forma de que Bella entienda que nosotros no quisimos herirla-dijo carlise calmado. "debemos de hallar la forma de que Bella nos perdone, pero creo que con el joven que mencionan va a ser un poco complicado". Y tenia razón, ese tipo tenia un poder que hacia que nosotros hiciéramos lo que el dijera o pensara. Ese era su poder, lo descubrí cuando entre en su mente, para averiguar algo de el y Bella.

-no se, es confuso, no puedo ver nada de su futuro, pero de Ethan si puedo ver partes.-menciono Alice. "todo es tan complicado con el futuro de Ethan, como su futuro esta ligado con Bella, hay partes que no puedo ver". Pensó Alice.

-yo digo que amarremos a Belly-bells, y la ocultemos en el sótano, y la hagamos que nos escuche-dijo la voz de la razón, nótese el sarcasmo, "hare todo lo posible por que mi hermana regrese con nosotros, y para que Edward no este tan amargado". Solo le gruñí por su pensamiento. " Quien te manda a leerme el pensamiento Eddie".

-que no me llames Eddie Emmet-le gruñí.

-no es tiempo para peleas, chicos, tenemos que hallar un plan para que bella se acerque a nosotros-dijo jasper, mientras mandaba olas de paz a todos. "Ese sujeto Ethan es peligroso, lo he notado, hay que hallar la manera de hablar con bella sin que el se entere". Pensó jasper, si tenia que ser importante y muy peligroso si jasper lo decía.

De pronto miles de imágenes pasaron delante de mí, era demasiadas que no miraba casi nada.

Alice jadeo, al parecer era una visión, y yo me quede piedra con lo que vi, no era posible, tenia que ser mentira.

-Alice amor que vez-le pregunto jasper que estaba a su lado, mientras le sujetaba la mano.

Su cara se torno tétrica, me miraba a mi directamente, mientras todos los demás, esperaban lo que Alice había visto.

…..

**Fin al fin.**

**XD**

**Ok quiero agradecer a las personas que me mandaron consejos sobre el discurso, a nuestra directora las lagrimas se le salieron, fue tan emocionante, y estaba super nerviosa.**

**Quiero agradecer a ****kkikkaCullen**** y a ****Makiita****por sus consejos, sin duda el discurso de kkikkacullen fue el mejor, dije todo lo que escribiste, y muchísimas gracias, te adoro.**

**XD**

**También gracias por los datos ****Emilia cullen. ****Espero que te guste este capitulo, esta dedicado a ti. Gracias por la respuesta tan rápida que me diste, ya pude terminar los demás capítulos.**

**Disfruten este capi pensado exclusivamente en ustedes, dejen reviews, si no no hay más capis…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Prácticamente este capitulo va a estar partido en los pensamientos de bella y de Ethan, ya que es necesario por la parte de la historia. Aunque como personaje inventado, necesitamos saber mas de el no es asi?. Solo espero que les guste para ir haciendo mas Povs de Ethan.**

**Bella Pov**

Y ahí estaba yo, sola en esta enorme mansión, pasaba de largo todos los canales de la televisión, y mi nivel de alegría estaba por los suelos, en definitiva odiaba la soledad, no podía permanecer mas tiempo aquí encerrada, necesitaba interacción con alguien, pero no conocía a nadie en este país, claro que los Cullen no contaban, pero era posible que un vampiro se aburriera, si era muy posible. Ya me había leído la biblioteca completa, que teníamos en el estudio. Y la televisión no ayudaba en mucho. Que porque estaba así, fácil, Ethan llego con la terrible noticia, se tendría que ir de misión a América, por unos vampiros que estaban creando neófitos para formar un ejército, y al parecer, decidieron que mi hermano fuera con ellos.

Sobra decir que Ethan y yo no nos hemos separado en estos 10 años que llevamos juntos. Posiblemente un par de días, pero un mes completo, era desquiciante, siempre que salía de misión, se encargaba de que yo estuviera siempre acompañada, ya sea con alguien que conociéramos, claro dependiendo del lugar de donde estuviéramos, y siempre decía que era para protegerme, aunque fuera vampiro y tuviera un escudo, el no se fiaba.

Así que aquí estaba yo con aproximadamente 10 horas 15 minutos y 32 segundos desde que Ethan se marcho, y para variar era viernes por la noche, sin escuela durante 2 días.

Definitivamente tendría que hallar algo que hacer estos días, pero sentía que algo iba a pasar, no sabia si bueno o malo, pero me afectaría a mí. Y mucho. Esto me hacia recordar aquel día. Aquel día en que todo cambio mi forma de pensar.

**Ethan Pov**

Ya hacia mas de medio día que habíamos salido de Londres, extrañaba mucho a mi hermana, y estaba muy preocupado por ella, dejarla sola no era parte de mis planes, pero los vulturis, tenían una misión para mi, no pude negarme, sin dejarme tiempo de siquiera despedirme, ya tenia que salir.

Era una misión fácil, solo un vampiro que se hacia de grande, creando neófitos para una guerra, estábamos Emilia y yo, junto con algunos soldados que los vulturis nos encargaron, ya llevábamos varias horas de viaje, en un jet privado por supuesto, cortesía de los vulturis. Pero seguía esa sensación de que algo le iba a pasar a Bella.

No debía de dejarla sola, en especial desde que "eso" paso. Era muy peligroso, incluso si yo estaba con ella, y si ellos se llegaban a enterar de que estaba sola, no lo iban a dudar. Que quienes son ellos, simple, son un par de bastardos, vampiros por supuesto, estos son perseguidos por los vulturis desde hace siglos, siempre se han escapado.

**Flash back….**

Sus nombres son Rodolphus y Maczain, desconocemos sus apellidos ya que son igual de viejos que los vulturis, estos vampiros se obsesionan con el poder que algunos vampiros poseen ellos los buscan y los matan, sin ningún tipo de explicación ni nada. En tal caso uno de ellos detecta en poder de tanto humanos como vampiros, mientras que Rodolphus tiene un poder casi parecido al mío, solo que este funcionaba con tocar a la gente, sin necesidad de mirarla a los ojos, como el mío. Ellos hacia varios años descubrieron el poder de Bella, la buscaron y la encontraron, mientras nosotros pasábamos de estadía en Brasil.

Peleamos contra ellos, pero era casi imposible, aun con todo el entrenamiento que poseyéramos en peleas, ellos era bastante mejores. Casi nos vencieron, pero decidieron dejarnos con vida, para mientras, ellos se llevaron a Bella, que estaba totalmente acabada, mientras yo hacia todo por tratar de levantarme.

Ellos huyeron con Bella, mientras yo inmóvil en la tierra, hacia todo lo posible para liberarme. Días después un clan de vampiros de por ahí me encontró, y me libero de este poder. Yo les conté todo lo sucedido, y estaban dispuestos a ayudarme a encontrarla.

Estuvimos varios meses tratando de encontrarla, algo me decía que ella no estaba muerta, por eso hacia la búsqueda más extensa. Hasta que un día, en algún lugar de Australia, encontramos un rastro de unos de los vampiros que se la llevo. Esto nos llevo a una granja situada en lo más profundo de un valle, casi desértico.

Y ahí estábamos, rodeando la casa, junto con el clan de Brasil, no parecía que hubiera nadie ahí, no se escuchaba nada dentro. Y temí, por que no fuera el lugar.

Tan equivocado estaba, que al entrar, encontramos a Bella, tirada en el piso, casi desnuda, toda demacrada, con varias mordeduras en todo su cuerpo, su cuerpo antes limpio ahora se encontraba, lleno de lodo, fango y con un olor fétido, sus ojos estaban negros como el carbón, al parecer llevaba varios meces sin alimentarse.

Corrí directamente hacia ella, mientras el clan que me acompañaba iba a inspeccionar el lugar. Yo la cubrí con mi chaqueta mientras la llevaba en brazos hacia la salida.

Al poco rato el clan Brasileño, regreso y nos conto que hacia varios días ellos habían abandonado el lugar, dejando una nota para mi, yo por mi parte no hacia mas que pensar en que haría con Bella, necesitaba alimentarse ahora. Me despedí del clan de Brasil, no sin antes agradecer por todo lo que hicieron por mí, sin más estos se fueron del lugar, mientras yo buscaba algún animal para Bella.

En poco tiempo logre hallar un par de canguros, eso de seguro ayudaría a que recobrara por lo menos la fuerza para caminar, ya hacia varios minutos que no hablaba y yo no la quería obligar. Una vez que le entregue los canguros, ella se apodero de sus cuellos, como cual animal salvaje. Y así fue hasta que termino con todos.

-que fue lo que te paso Bella-le pregunte después de que termino con los animales.

Ella me miro a los ojos, pero no me respondió. Solo huyo de mi mirada. Yo por mi parte decidí no obligarla, después me lo contaría, cuando ya las cosas se hayan calmado. Decidí darla la muda de ropa que traía, y mientras ella se daba un baño, me dispuse para leer la carta, que esos malditos dejaron.

_Seguro que te preguntaras el motivo de esta carta._

_Y no es para mas, decidimos dejar a tu amiguita con vida, nos resulto interesante el poder que posee, mas sin embargo es muy terca, y le enseñamos como respetar a sus mayores, decidimos dejarla libre, para que se quede muy bien grabado todo lo que le hicimos, y que sepa que algún día iremos por ella, y continuaremos con lo que empezamos._

_Rodolphus y Maczain_

Arrugue la hoja, mientras la tiraba, la ira se apoderaba de mi, que le habían hecho los malditos bastardos, para que ella ni siquiera hablar pudiera.

Tan pronto como ella salió, me dirigí con ella, mientras la abrazaba, con cariño, con ternura, la había extrañado, y estuve muy preocupada por ella.

Ella se tenso en mis brazos, y poco a poco se fue relajando, al final, se oyeron pequeños sollozos que provenían de ella, mientras sus manos se apoderaban de mi camisa y la apretaban fuertemente. Los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes, al igual que los temblores en su cuerpo. Al igual que el dolor en mi pecho crecía. Me dolía verla así. Eso era algo que no podía aguantar.

Rato después se calmo, ya no sollozaba, pero se mantenía fuertemente agarrada a mi, profundamente metida en sus pensamientos con los ojos cerrados. La lleve conmigo a un hotel, mientras permanecía en ese estado, de inconsciencia.

Ya dentro de la habitación, la coloque suavemente en la cama, mientras permanecía abrazada a mía, por lo que me acosté junto con ella. Suavemente abrió sus ojos mientras me miraba, no pude resistir el pensar que tenia la mirada vacía.

-que te paso pequeña-le pregunte mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-no quiero recordarlo-dijo con voz pastosa, y llena de terror.

-nada te va a pasar, yo estoy contigo, y juro que te voy a proteger con mi vida-dije sinceramente.

Ella solo me volvió a abrazar.

-algún día te lo contare-dijo-pero por lo pronto espero que seas paciente conmigo, esto no es fácil de decir-dijo

Solo sentí rabia al pensar que podía ser lo que le hicieron para que estuviera así.

-no te preocupes, tengo toda la eternidad-dije mientras ella soltaba una pequeña risa

**Fin flashback…**

Algo me saco de mis pensamientos, o mejor dicho alguien.

-Ethan estas aquí?-me pregunto con los ojos llenos de preocupación. Al parecer no debí de haber recordado estas cosas mientras estamos en misión.

-estoy bien, porque lo preguntas?-le pregunte mientras sonreía internamente al verla preocupada por mi.

-es que te mirabas muy distraído, y también triste-me comento, mientras seguía con su cara llena de preocupación.

-no te preocupes, solo recordaba cosas desagradables del pasado-le dije para calmarla, y al parecer lo hizo.

-cualquier cosa, aquí estoy-dijo con una encantadora sonrisa, que me dejo embobado. Al parecer era todo un idiota enamorado. Le tome la mano, mientras seguíamos sentados en el jet.

Estaba casi seguro de que ella estaría bien, y ya hacia varios años que esos vampiros no se aparecían.

**Bella Pov**

Al fin encontré algo que me distrae por lo menos un poco, y aunque no se me va mal, estos jardines en definitiva necesitan algo de cuidado. Las pobres plantas, estaban a punto de morirse, si yo no hubiera hecho nada.

Después de cuidar todas las plantas me dispuse a limpiar toda la casa, y con limpiar me refiero, a que hasta la mas pequeña esquina quedara brillante de lo limpio. Se que es un poco obsesivo, pero estar sola no se me da desde aquel día, y ahora que mi pilar se fue, no se cuanto tiempo aguantare.

Después de un par de horas la casa quedo reluciente, tanto afuera como dentro. Por ello decidí salir en el carro, hacia el almacén, a comprar un par de muebles y decoraciones, para que no se vea muy sola, y que la gente no sospeche.

Ya de camino hacia el centro comercial, me encontré un par de tiendas antiguas, donde encontrar varias cosas que a Ethan le gustaría. Poco después me dirigí a una tienda de ropa, sencilla, necesitaba algo de ropa, la poca que tenia, estaba ya rota. Por lo que por otra cosa no entraría en este tipo de tiendas. Compre algo de ropa para Ethan, ya que se llevo toda la suya a la misión, y no creo que la mayoría regrese.

Luego de soportar la mayoría de miradas lascivas, sobretodo de jóvenes y viejos, pase unas cuantas horas sentada, en una banca, mirando a toda la gente pasar, a veces deseaba ser humana. Sus problemas eran menos complicados que los de nosotros.

Como a eso de las seis de la tarde me dirigí nuevamente hacia la casa, con toda tranquilidad, cosa poco normal en mi, ya que manejo muy rápido. Pero esta vez decidí que disfrutaría del paisaje, que muy pocas veces puedes disfrutar en un día nublado como en Londres.

Ya después de una hora de viaje, llegue a mi casa, y me dispuse a entrar y dejar todos los paquetes, en mi cuarto, de regreso note, como un efluvio diferente al mío, y al de Ethan estaba impregnado en el aire.

No reconocí ese aroma. Pero se me hacia familiar. Seguí el rastro y este me llevo directamente hacia la sala. Con sigilo me movía, sabia perfectamente que se trataba de un vampiro por su aroma dulce.

En medio de la sala, en un pequeño sillón individual, se encontraba mi peor pesadilla. Aquellos que me habían hecho la vida imposible, aquellos a los que llegue a odiar con toda mi alma.

-hola isabella, no te da gusto vernos-me dijo uno de ellos mientras se acercaba a mi. Trate de moverme pero el miedo, me dejo en shock al verlos ahí, no podía moverme, aun cuando mi cuerpo deseara que saliera huyendo de ellos.

-veo que aun no nos olvidas-dijo el otro mientras permanecía sentado-pero ya es hora de continuar con lo que empezamos-termino mientras se paraba.

De pronto uno de ellos salto encima de mí mientras me mordía el cuello, sin poder evitarlo chille de dolor.

Mientras lo único que pude decir fue sus nombres. Mientras el otro avanzaba hacia mí, repitiendo la acción del primero.

**Wuajajaja, que malvada soy, pero me agarro la inspiración, y empecé a escribir, pero me merezco tomatazos, por haberme tardado mucho. Pero es que estaba en exámenes. Y no pude actualizar.**

**Y todavía falta mas de la historia, a ver que pasa con Bella, que fue lo que le hicieron. **

**Quiero opiniones de este fic, y lo que creen que pasara en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Besos, y espero sus REVIEWS si no no hay siguiente capitulo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**Hola de nuevo. Hoy me levante con ánimos de escribir la continuación, así que dije que como tenia mucho que hacer la haría después, y heme aquí escribiendo a las 12 de la noche, un capitulo salido totalmente de la nada. Menos mal que tengo ataques de creatividad.**

**Así que los prometido es deuda, aquí les tengo el siguiente capitulo. Espero que les guste, xq he estado pensando mucho en como quiero que quede.**

**Ethan pov**

Sentía una opresión en el pecho, algo malo estaba por suceder, no sabia que era, pero este sentimiento lo había experimentado antes, aunque no me acordaba cuando, ni porque.

Ya llevábamos varias horas investigando los posibles escondites de estos vampiros, y estaba cansado, casi imposible debido a mi condición como vampiro, pero estaba mas cansado mentalmente, necesitaba un respiro, necesitaba salir de esta cueva, que habíamos conseguido, en un bosque, para ocultarnos.

Ya era de noche, tenía planeado salir a conocer, el lugar, así que tome mi celular, y emprendí camino hacia la negrura del bosque, al correr en el bosque, sentía el aire en mi cuerpo, realmente se sentía bien, y la velocidad era algo que me fascinaba. Varios minutos después, llegue a lo que era una especie de claro, su belleza era inigualable, la luna se veía reflejada en el pequeño rio que pasaba cerca de ahí, y claro miles de luciérnagas hicieron su aparición. Era algo realmente hermoso, una lastima que no posea una cámara. A bella realmente le habría encantado. Una punzada cruzo mi pecho al pensar en ella, como se encontraría.

-te he estado buscando-dijo una voz conocida para mi. Venia desde atrás

-solo Salí a tomar aire-dije mientras la volteaba a ver. Se miraba realmente hermosa, su cabello largo y ondulado caía suavemente en su espalda, y su caminar parecía como que estuviera danzando. Todo su cuerpo me llamaba, toda ella me atraía, y no podía evitarlo, no solo era hermosa, era gloriosa.

-sabes he querido decirte algo desde hace mucho-dijo mientras se sentaba en el pasto cerca del rio.

-que es?-pregunte mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella, y la observaba de perfil. Quede embobado, era una imagen realmente encantadora, toda ella era atractiva e inocente a la vez.

-sabes, te conozco desde hace poco, pero parece que fueran años-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano-pero desde que te vi, supe que eras especial, supe que serias una gran persona, con grandes sentimientos… cualquier chica o vampira se sentiría atraída hacia ti….y al parecer yo también soy una de ellas-dijo mientras volteaba la cabeza hacia mi.

Me quede estático, de verdad acababa de pasar lo que yo creo que paso. Lo único que sentía era una inmensa alegría en mi pecho, algo que simplemente no podía describir, pero me llenaba por completo. Solamente la miraba a ella, que había bajado la cabeza, y observaba el pasto como si fuera la cosa más importante.

Tome su cara entre mis manos, la levante, y sus ojos chocaron con los míos.

-yo también me siento atraído hacia ti, Emilia-dije mientras aproximaba su cara hacia la mía.

Pronto nuestras respiraciones chocaron, y nuestros labios se encontraron con un suave rose, saboreándonos, deleitándonos con cada momento. Presione mis labios con los suyos, probando su dulce sabor a durazno, demostrándole todo el amor que tenia. Pronto pedí permiso para adentrarme en su boca, a lo que accedió en seguida, sintiendo la pasión desbordando en cada unos de nuestros poros, Mis manos suavemente se colocaron en su cintura, recorriendo su espalda, acercándola más a mí. Sentí sus manos en mi pelo, acariciándolo, desordenándolo, aunque nada me importaba, mas que tenerla lo mas cerca de mi.

Minutos después nuestros labios se separaron, mientras nuestras frentes seguían juntas. La observaba a los ojos, que estaban llenos de amor, lujuria, y demás cosas que no pude averiguar. Y así mientras la tenia todavía abrazada, observaba sus labios rojos e hinchados, y su respiración algo agitada.

-te amo-dijo minutos después, sin habernos separado todavía.

-yo también-respondí, mientras me apoderaba otra vez de sus labios.

**Alice pov**

Realmente no sabia que pasaba aquí, toda esta discusión acerca de Bella me tenia harta, claro no me malinterpreten, la quería mucho, como mi hermana, pero simplemente esta discusión no llegaba a nada, así que permanecí de vez en cuando dando comentarios oportunamente.

Y es que desde hace varios años, que claro a escondidas que Edward, he espiado el futuro de Bella, pero siempre me he encontrado con nada, mas que un muro blanco que me impide entrar. Lo cual supongo que ha de ser con el poder que posee.

Ya había diseñado un plan para acercármele a Bella, estaba casi segura de que funcionaria, ya sabia que ese tal Ethan se iría de misión, por lo cual Bella estaría sola, y sin ningún tipo de ayuda, por lo cual tendría que escucharnos.

-no se, es confuso, no puedo ver nada de su futuro, pero de Ethan si puedo ver partes.-mencione. Todo es tan complicado con el futuro de Ethan, como su futuro esta ligado con Bella, hay partes que no puedo ver. Pensé. Ya todos seguían discutiendo, mas sin embargo no preste atención a ninguno de ellos.

Pronto miles de imágenes abordaron mi mente, no se veía claramente, era raro, pero era el futuro de Bella. Como podía ser que por mas que lo intente por 10 años, hasta ahora veo su futuro.

Me asuste, este era el futuro de Bella.

-Alice amor que vez-me pregunto jasper que estaba a mi lado, mientras me sujetaba la mano.

Las imágenes se presentaron a mi, de forma mas ordenada, y clara.

En ella se veía, a Bella llegando a su casa, supuse, con varias bolsas que acomodo en dos cuartos diferentes.

Otro par de imágenes se mostro delante de mi, a una Bella en pose defensiva, mientras buscaba en la casa, como buscando un aroma, pronto pasos de ella, acercándose a la sala. Y en esta estaban dos hombres, uno sentado y el otro de pie a la par. Tenían como unos 25 años.

El primero de ellos, que era el que estaba sentado. Poseía un cabello negro carbón, su piel era casi traslucida, parecida a la de los vulturis, sus ojos rojos como el carmín, daban un aspecto tétrico.

El otro era mas o menos diferente, su cabello era color dorado, muy brillante, su piel era blanca y traslucida, casi parecía que a cualquier momento se rompería, sus ojos eran iguales, rojos.

Ambos vestían túnicas antiguas, de color azul marino, con detalles de dorado, no parecían de algún tipo que yo conociera.

Pronto el primero hablo

-hola isabella, no te da gusto vernos- dijo el de cabello dorado mientras se acercaba a Bella. Pero Bella permanecía estática, sus ojos reflejaban el miedo que sentía, parecía estar en shock.

-veo que aun no nos olvidas-dijo el otro mientras permanecía sentado-pero ya es hora de continuar con lo que empezamos-termino mientras se paraba.

De pronto uno de ellos salto encima de Bella mientras le mordía el cuello, chillo de dolor. Y mi cara se descompuso, sentía miedo por Bella, sentía preocupación.

Dos nombres salieron de la boca de Bella.

-_ Rodolphus y Maczain-_ dijo Bella antes de que el otro vampiro, se abalanzaba hacia ella.

La visión termino, pero aun no salía de mi estado de alerta, esto pronto pasaría, si no es que ya estaba pasando. Sentía a Jasper tratar de calmarme, pobre el no tenia la culpa de mis sentimientos, seria mejor que me calmara, de seguro Edward ya lo había visto, necesitaba calmarme, por Bella y por Jasper. Voltee a ver a Edward, su cara parecía una mueca, el miedo se localizaba fácilmente en sus ojos, el terror también estaba presente.

-que paso Amor que fue lo que viste?-me pregunto Jasper nuevamente.

Todos guardaron silencio atento a lo que dijera. Mas sin embargo alguien se me adelanto.

-Bella va a ser atacada-dijo mientras se ponía de pie Edward. Todos los demás lo observaron con sorpresa. Con caras asustadas.

-Pues tenemos que hacer algo para ayudar, ella es parte de la familia, aunque no nos quiera ver-dijo Carlise, el primero en hablar.

Pronto todos estábamos corriendo en dirección hacia la casa de Bella, no quedaba lejos, pero era lo suficiente para que pensáramos el porque atacaban a Bella.

Todos nos encontrábamos en formación, con Edward al frente, sumido en sus pensamientos, Carlise y Esme tomados de la mano, le seguían, continuados por Mi y Jazz, y al final, venían Emmet y Rosalie.

Sentí a Jasper tensarse, y le apreté suavemente la mano, este volteo a verme, mientras formaba una especie de sonrisa. Sabia el porque estaba así. Todos nuestros sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes. Y mas los que Edward, pobre no sabia por lo que estaba pasando, pero no quería experimentarlo nunca.

**Ya se que soy mala por no hacer los capis mas largos, y se que me van a odiar, pero hasta aquí acabo mi imaginación, necesito un par de días, para que se me ocurra algo grande para el siguiente capitulo…no me apedreen…espero te guste ****Emilia Cullen**** el capitulo, no se si esta muy empalagoso, pero me gusto esa pareja en especial.**

**Saludos y dejen reviews, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo, y alargar mas los capítulos, gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de escribir Reviews, los amo a todos….**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**Lamento la tardanza, peor hoy otra vez me agarro un ataque artístico"-notese el sarcasmo-jajaja hoy me inspire tanto que hice un poco mas larga la historia, no me gustan muy largas, porque me aburro escribiendo, por lo cual son algo cortas.**

**Disfruten el capitulo esta hecho para todos aquellos que mandaron reviews, alertas y favoritos, a mi fic.**

"hola"________pensamientos

Hola_________general

-hola-________conversando(jajaja)

* * *

**Bella pov**

Sentía un enorme ardor en mi cuello, no me dejaba pensar con claridad, lo único que recordaba era a Rodolphus y a Maczain dando mordiscos a mi cuerpo, poco después me sumergí en la oscuridad, no podía ver nada, y por mas que lo intentaba no podía abrir los ojos, era como si estuviera sumergida en mi misma, y no lo entendía.

Sentí como si me quitaran un peso de encima, podía oír todo, gruñidos provenientes de diferentes voces, no sabia que pasaba, solo se oían cosas rompiéndose, estallidos; parecían que eran bastantes personas las que estaba peleando aquí, y yo sin poder hacer nada.

Pronto todo el ruido seso, no ,lograba escuchar casi nada, pero sentía que todavía habían personas alrededor mío, no podía asegurar a ciencia cierta si eran de fiar, pero me sentía cómoda con ellas, como si no hubiera nada a lo que temer.

Unos grandes brazos me sujetaron y me cargaron, un enorme vacio se escuchaba en su pecho, me sentía cálido en esos brazos, pronto perdí todo sentido que todavía poseyera, no olía, no sentía, no escuchaba, ni siquiera miraba. Era como si estuviera muerta, trate por todos los medios de moverme, de gritar, de hacer algo, me estaba asustando, esto no era algo normal en un vampiro, lo sabia, pero tampoco sabia si había alguna especie de salida a este extraño trance.

Pronto como si estuviera viendo una película, miles de imágenes aparecieron delante de mis ojos, estas pasaban tan rápido, que no podía observarlas bien, pronto las imágenes comenzaron a verse de forma más lenta, mostrándome lo que seria el futuro.

**Visión bella**

* * *

Y ahí me encontraba yo observando como un fantasma, sin necesidad de moverme o nada por el estilo. La visión, que supuse que era del futuro.

En ella se encontraban Rodolphus y Maczain en una habitación digna de la realeza, sus paredes de madera blanca tallada, el techo era una llamada obra maestra, como la que encuentras en el vaticano, una pintura que mostraba a miles de querubines, flotando en el cielo azul. A lo largo se hallaba lo que era una puerta que supuse era para el baño, una enorme cama matrimonial, con sabanas color café, con detalles en dorado, un escritorio, se hallaba en el fondo del cuarto, cerca de los ventanales que daban una vista hermosa de un enorme lago.

Lo que hallaba interesante era que hacían estos vampiros en un cuarto tan magnifico.

Por lo visto estos platicaban de algo, no escuche mucho hasta que oí algo familiar salir de su boca.

-debemos de capturar a Isabella-dijo Rodolphus, mientras daba vueltas por el lugar.

-lo hemos intentando por estos 10 años-dijo Maczain que se encontraba sentado en una de las orillas de la cama, con la vista pegada a los ventanales.

-ella es la única clave para vencer a los vulturis-dijo Rodolphus, mientras detenía su marcha, mirando a un punto fijo en la pared.

-los vulturis lo saben también, es por eso que la mantienen vigilada-respondió Maczain.

En eso una tercera persona entro a la habitación, haciendo una reverencia hacia los vampiros.

Su aspecto era muy fino, con un traje que a leguas parecía ser muy caro, y un porte que lo hacia ver muy elegante. Su cabello era rojo, largo hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran dorados, con lo que comprobé que era un vampiro.

-señores, lamento la intromisión, pero el plan no marcha muy bien como lo planeamos-dijo el sujeto mientras avanzaba hacia ellos, con un lento caminar.

-lo sabemos Elliot. Pero debemos de acabar con los vulturis, antes de que esto se salga de control-respondió Rodolphus con un tono seco. Las miradas de estos tres vampiros eran frías como el hielo, casi sentías que te traspasaban.

-lamento la intromisión, pero porque motivo quieren acabar con la realeza de los vampiros-pregunto el sujeto al que respondía con el nombre de Elliot.

-Ellos han estado planeando algo desde sus comienzos como vampiros, algo que es capaz de destruir a todos los vampiros que se opongan a esto-dijo Maczain mientras se paraba.

-pero es realmente malo, como para que realmente estén tan perturbados-pregunto Elliot, mirando fijamente a Rodolphus que se hallaba cerca del escritorio.

-podría matar a todos los vampiros y hombres lobo del planeta-dijo Rodolphus, que por con voz tétrica, el miedo se percibía en los ojos de ambos. Mientras que Elliot, trataba de asimilar todo.

-pero si así fuera, porque es tan necesaria esta chica que mencionan-dijo Elliot después de unos minutos de silencio.

-ella posee un poder único, así de tal manera esta podrá vencer a los vulturis-dijo Maczain-pero ellos hallaron la manera de que esta se les uniera a la guardia, haciéndole creer que nosotros éramos los malos-continuo con la voz cargada de ira.

-nosotros hace un par de años la secuestramos, tratamos de hacer una especie de experimento con ella, algo que la volvería invencible, y funciono, una lastima que su amiguito la rescatara, porque hubiéramos terminado con todo esto-dijo Rodolphus irónicamente.

-mayormente este experimento data de un tipo de solución que nosotros creamos hace varios siglos, esta es una especie de poción, que hace que los poderes que posea el vampiro aumenten, hasta 10 veces.

-Pero claro nuestro único problema era que debíamos de hallar la manera de que este ingresara al organismo de un vampiro, ya que por el tipo de piel que poseemos es imposible que algún tipo de objeto ingrese en ella. Por lo cual a no ser que fuera los dientes de un vampiro u hombre lobo esto era casi imposible.-dijo Rodolphus continuando con la historia.

-tardamos un poco mas en encontrar algo que fuera capaz de ingresar en la piel de un vampiro, sin necesidad de desgarrar la piel. Por lo cual creamos una especie de espada, forjada con nuestra ponzoña, capaz de perforar la piel de un vampiro, de esta forma fue que la ingresamos en el cuerpo de Isabella.-dijo Rodolphus mientras Maczain se encontraba de pie y en silencio. Elliot no hacia más que observarlos, a leguas se notaba que estaba tan asombrado como asustado. Mientras que los otros mantenían su cara en total calma.

Que es lo que tiene ella de especial, no era mas fácil que la probaran en ustedes?-pregunto algo contrariado Elliot.

-su poder mayormente consiste en absorber los poderes de cualquier vampiro-dijo mientras Elliot mostraba una cara de sorpresa- por eso mientras la secuestramos, tratamos de que su sistema absorbiera más rápido los poderes de los demás vampiros, y ella la ira mostrando uno a uno-dijo mientras formaba una sonrisa de lado.

-lo mas curioso es que no recuerda nada de lo que le comentamos mientras estuvo secuestrada, al parecer perdió la memoria, y este acompañante que tiene, le hizo ver las cosas diferentes.-dijo Maczain como si no le importara.

-supongo que esos son los efectos secundarios de la toxina-dijo Rodolphus seriamente con su rostro imperturbable.

-tuvimos que crear un escenario diferente para que su acompañante creyera que la secuestramos, ya que si este se llega a enterar de esto seria catastrófico-dijo Maczain con un tono duro en su voz

-que pasara?-pregunto Elliot, que ya había recuperado su compostura seria.

-Aro, el líder de los vulturis, posee el don de leer la mente, y probablemente lo mas seguro, es que se lleve a Isabella al castillo, y la usara a su favor-dijo despreocupadamente Rodolphus.

-que harán ahora que no les funciono el plan de llevársela-pregunto Elliot.

-supongo que a estas horas ya habrá escuchado nuestra conversación e ira voluntariamente hacia nosotros-dijo muy seguro Rodolphus. Mientras observaba el lugar donde yo estaba parada.

* * *

Pronto un enorme torbellino de imágenes se mostro delante de mi, y de nuevo la oscuridad.

Ya no sabia ni que pensar, era cierto que los vulturis planeaban asesinarnos a todos, era cierto que aquellos vampiros solo querían salvarnos. Era tan extremadamente confuso, no sabia que hacer, si todo esto era una trampa, no contaba con nadie que me ayudara, aunque este extraño suceso de ver el futuro es raro, supongo que era de lo que hablaban esos vampiros, que otros poderes aparecerían después.

Pero lo único que realmente me importaba ahora era saber, donde se encontraban Maczain y Rodolphus, algo me decía que tenia que confiar en ellos, después de todo, no recordaba nada que cuando ellos me secuestraron.

Que rayos iba a hacer ahora, por lo pronto tendría que levantarme, tratar de recuperar mis sentidos, no iba a poder hacer nada en este estado, ni siquiera sabia como había llegado a ella.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado, días, meses, horas, el tiempo era nulo aquí. Muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente. Principalmente, Ethan, que era lo que estaba haciendo ahora, estaría bien, me apoyaría con esta decisión, además también pensaba en Edward, lo seguía amanto, tanto como odiando, pero si este era mi final, quería recordarlo lo mas posible; cualquier tipo de recuerdo con estas dos personas seria lo mejor que podría esperar en mi "muerte".

Pronto empecé a oír el viento, las aves, cualquier cosa que pasara cerca. Mi sentido del tacto también regreso, pude sentir que estaba acostada en una cama, muy suave y muy grande, y un calor que provenía de mi mano derecha. Mi olfato también apareció, pude sentir el pasto recién cortado, los diferentes olores que estaban en esta habitación, pero había un olor en particular que me llamo la atención, sabia quien era, pero esperaba que estuviera equivocada. Pronto mis manos se pudieron mover, apretando suavemente el agarre que me tenia retenida mi mano derecha.

Pronto oí una voz demasiado familiar.

-Bella, estas bien-pregunto mientras me acariciaba la frente.

Tan pronto como pude abrí inmediatamente mis ojos, saltando lo mas lejos que pude de ese tipo, agazapándome a la esquina mas lejana del cuarto, colocándome en posición de ataque.

Levante mi vista observando a todos lados, encontrándome a Edward, parado al lado de la cama, donde antes estaba, mirándome con ¿dolor?, no, no era posible, pero que demonios hacia yo aquí, como había terminado en esta habitación y con el. En definitiva este no era mi año.

-que demonios hago yo aquí?-pregunte cortantemente hacia Edward. El solo descompuso su cara como signo de dolor, mientras abría la boca para responderme.

**Edward pov**

tan rápido como llegamos a la mansión de bella, pudimos sentir los gritos desgarradores de ella, por lo cual aumente el paso, adentrándome, sin importar el haber dejado atrás a mi familia, ahora lo único que me importaba era bella, y esos malditos pagarían por hacerle daño.

Tan rápido como llegue me abalance hacia uno de ellos, mandándolo del otro lado del cuarto, y agarre al otro, repitiendo la misma acción, pronto me hacia rodeado de 2 vampiros, no sabia que querían, pero arriesgaría mi vida por la de Bella, que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, y varias heridas en su cuerpo. Aquello solo me dio más rabia, por lo que gruñí lo mas fuerte que pude mirando a los tipos parados delante mío.

-Quienes son y que quieren con Bella-les pregunte, atento a cada movimiento que hicieran.

-venimos por ella, pero no queremos hacerle daño-dijo el que supuse que era Rodolphus.

-¿dañarla?-pregunte iracundo mientras señalaba lo obvio-al parecer si querían hacerle daño-dije, ya no aguantaba a estos tipos, estaba usando todo mi autocontrol para no lanzármeles encima, y despedazarlos, solo por el hecho de haber tocado a Bella. Pero necesitaba saber el motivo de esto.

-lo único que hicimos fue dormirla-respondió el otro vampiro, que creo que se llamaba Maczain.

-que es lo que quieren con ella-pregunte ya harto.

-necesitamos platicar con ella, con asuntos personales que no te incuben-respondió duramente Rodolphus.

-todo de ella me incumbe-respondí mi paciencia había llegado al limite, me preparaba para atacar, cuando uno de ellos hizo que me detuviera. Sin poder moverme. Solo lo observaba. Esto hizo que mostrara una sonrisa irónica, que me enfureció más.

-pronto ella te lo explicara todo-dijo enigmáticamente, mientras se aproximaba a Bella, y le acariciaba la cabeza. Le gruñí. Advirtiéndole que no se acercara.

Pronto estos desaparecieron, eran demasiado rápidos para que los alcanzara, pronto me ocuparía de ellos, ahora lo que importaba era Bella. Ella seguía como dormida.

Pronto todos los demás aparecieron, sus caras eran de total desconcierto, al verme a la par de una Bella que no se movía.

-"que es lo que paso aquí Edward"-pensó Carlise, quien miraba todo lo que estaba destrozado.

-se los diré todo en la casa-dije mientras tomaba a Bella en brazos, y me dirigía hacia nuestra casa.

Todos los demás pensaban cosas distintas, tantas al mismo tiempo me abrumaron, por lo cual las ignore en el camino. Todo el camino se limito a silencio, cada quien en su mente, y ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que pensaban.

Ya dentro de la mansión, Carlise examino a Bella, me dijo que estaba bien, pero que no sabia el motivo del porque no "despertaba". Eso me afligía, que tal si bella nunca despertaba, eso me tenía realmente atormentado. Aquello lo noto Alice.

-tranquilo Edward, ella despertara en un par de días-me conforto mientras me mostraba una sonrisa, misma que no pude responder-ven al comedor que toda la familia ya esta reunida.

Ya dentro del comedor empezó toda la ronda de preguntas, a las que respondí secamente, contando cada detalle de esta, y todo lo que paso mientras estaba con esos sujetos.

-que era lo que realmente querían estos sujetos de Bella-pregunto Jasper mirando a mi dirección.

-no lo se, ellos me dijeron que Bella lo explicaría-respondí, mientras me invadía la tristeza al pensar en Bella en ese estado.

-supongo que tendremos que esperar a que despierte-dijo carlise. Mientras se levantaba. Todos imitamos su acción, mientras cada uno iba a lo suyo, pensando en como estaría Bella.

Esme y Alice, y curiosamente Rosalie, ayudaron a cambiar y a vestir a Bella durante la semana que ella estuvo en estado de inconsciencia. Por supuesto no me separe de ella en todo este tiempo. Mi familia me llevaba la sangre al cuarto donde teníamos a Bella. Ni siquiera para cazar me separaba de ella. Me sentaba a su lado y le sujetaba la mano y pensaba en ella, esperando que se despertara. Alice me tenia que sacar a la fuerza ya que no quería que me alejaran de ella, ni porque fueran a bañarla o a cambiarla.

Al día siguiente Alice nos aviso que despertaría en un par de horas. Yo sentí la alegría en mi pecho, que hacia mucho que ya no sentía.

Me senté a su lado, con su mano entre las mías, esperando a que se levantara.

-Bella, estas bien-pregunte mientras le tocaba la frente.

Pronto abrió los ojos de un golpe. Lanzándose directamente hacia la esquina del cuarto. Me levante rápidamente a ver que le pasaba, mas sin embargo me mantuve lejos para no asustarla. No había pensado realmente en como iba a reaccionar en caso que se despertara y me viera, no tenia ningún tipo de idea acerca de que hacer. Pronto ella levanto su mirada, observando todo a su alrededor, deteniéndose, justo en mi.

Su mirada mostro sorpresa, alegría, pronto se volvió triste.

-que demonios hago yo aquí?-pregunto cortantemente viéndome a mi. Forme una mueca al oír su tono de voz, sentí una punzada en el pecho. Abrí mi boca para responder cuando.

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado, cualquier duda, cualquier pregunta, cualquier comentario, cualquier consejo, será respondido, inmediatamente.**

**Así que si no entienden algo de la historia, por favor pregunten, yo les responderé inmediatamente, así que no hay problema.**

**Y lamento la hora en que actualizo peor solo estoy disponible en las noches….XD**

**Dejen Reviews, y la historia mas rápido saldrá…..XD**

**Queen of the Shadow**** se ****despide**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

**Ok para lo que lo querían aquí lo tienen. Espero que les guste, pero no me odien por lo que hare. Es por una buena causa. Además así se hará mas larga la historia.**

**Gracias a los Reviews mandados, ya que me dan animo de subir más rápido la historia.**

* * *

_-que demonios hago yo aquí?-pregunto cortantemente viéndome a mi. Forme una mueca al oír su tono de voz, sentí una punzada en el pecho. Abrí mi boca para responder cuando._

* * *

**Edward Pov**

Pasó tan rápido que ni la vi, tan pronto como le iba a responder a Bella, Alice llego corriendo, lanzándose con un abrazo sobre Bella, podría jurar que si no fuéramos vampiros la estaría asfixiando.

Pude ver como Alice murmuraba cosas a Bella, mientras la abrazaba, pero no pude entender nada de lo que le decía.

Un rato después Alice soltó a Bella, se le notaban los ojos humedecidos, mientras a Bella levantaba la vista y me miraba, pude observar que sus ojos no poseían el brillo de siempre, estos parecían oscurecidos, su mirada dolida estaba posada sobre la mía, y prácticamente todo lo que quise decir se esfumo, solo me dedicaba a observarla, a tratar de decirle con mi mirada lo mucho que la amaba. Y sabia que me comprendida, porque su expresión se hizo mas desgarrada.

Alice había avanzado hacia la puerta, observándonos, su mirada, mostraba ternura, pero aun no sabia porque. No se suponía que Bella me odiaba, porque ahora no se mostraba tan hostil como cuando acababa de despertar. Algo le había dicho esa enana, pero estaba seguro de que pronto se lo agradecería. Al pensar en que iba a hacer esto, Alice solo me mostro una sonrisa burlona. Mientras en sus pensamientos recitaba el himno nacional en Mandarín. En definitiva, tendría que saber que era lo que le había comentado a Bella.

Pronto Alice desapareció por la puerta, cerrándola a su vez.

Bella y yo estábamos solos, la familia, había salido al momento en que Bella despertó, al parecer querían dejarnos a solas. Pero en este cuarto solo se percibía el silencio, era algo normal, no parecía incomodo a mi modo, pero al parecer Bella pensaba todo lo contrario, parecía nerviosa ante el hecho de que nos encontráramos solos en la habitación. Movía sus manos nerviosamente, y observaba el piso con curiosidad. Sin darme cuenta, recorrí mi mirada por su cuerpo, había cambiado mucho desde antes de su transformación. Sus curvas habían incrementado, haciéndola mas acentuadas por el vestido blanco que cargaba, sin duda alguna destronaría al puesto de Rosalie. Mas su pelo no había cambiado, seguía con ese mismo tono castaño-rojizo, de la última vez, ondulado y largo. Sin darme cuenta del tiempo Bella me observaba con curiosidad y a la vez burla en sus ojos, me avergoncé tanto, que seguramente si fuera humano en estos momentos estaría tan rojo como Bella de humana.

-Te encuentras bien?-le pregunte tratando de romper el silencio, y también porque realmente estaba preocupado por ella.

-me siento mucho mejor-dijo mientras seguíamos como en un trance, nuestras miradas no se despegaban.

-segura, las heridas fueron muy fuertes, además de dejarte en un lado inconsciente, en sentido vampírico-dije atropelladamente, realmente estaba nervioso.

-No fue nada, Edward-dijo mientras su mirada se suavizaba como recordando algo. Mientras inconscientemente pensaba lo bien que sonaba mi nombre en sus labios.

-como que no fue nada-dije furiosos al recordarlo-¡esos vampiros casi te matan¡-dije ya fuera de mis casillas.

-no realmente-dijo.

-explícate mejor Bella-dije secamente, mientras me pellizcaba el puente de la nariz.

-lo mejor será esperar al resto de tu familia-dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la ventana y observaba el exterior-al parecer están regresando-dijo mientras se observaba afuera como mis hermanos y mis padres llegaban a la casa.

De verdad no sabia que hacer, ni que pensar, esos malditos vampiros habían querido asesinarla, o no? Ciertamente esto me dejaba una gran duda, y varias respuestas a las que Bella tendría que responder. Aun así no podía evitar llenarme de odio, el pensar que alguien lastimo a Bella.

-bajemos, que ya nos esperan-dijo mientras avanzaba a un lado mío, siguiendo el camino hacia abajo.

La seguí momentos después, observando como toda mío familia estaba sentada estratégicamente en los sillones, Alice y Jasper en uno, Emmet y Rosalie en otro, y al final Carlise y Esme, dejando a Bella y a mí en el último sillón, enfrente de todos. En el cual Bella se hallaba sentada, mostrando un semblante serio ante todos, observando nada en particular.

Pronto las preguntas de todos bombardearon mi mente.

"que pasa ella esta bien"-pregunto esme

"De que nos hablara Bella"-pensó Carlise.

"al fin mi hermanita regreso con nosotros"-por supuesto que fue Emmet

Alice, Jasper y Rosalie se guardaban sus pensamientos. Mientras yo le daba a Bella la afirmación de que se pusiera a hablar, esto tendría que ser algo grueso, como para que Alice me evadiera sus pensamientos.

**Bella pov**

Había estado pensando en lo que Alice me dijo, después de ser atacada por un duende, peor es que tenia razón, mas sin embargo era algo terca, y de verdad, era algo que tenia que pensar seriamente, no era fácil aceptarlo, no cuando toda tu vida has pensado que realmente que esa era la verdad, sin siquiera haber escuchado los argumentos de los otros.

**Flash back**

Alice entro tan rápido que no pude sentirla, pronto su brazos estuvieron alrededor mío, mientras susurraba muy rápido en mi oído.

-Bella que bueno que estés bien-dijo demasiado rápido, que me costo entenderlo-pensé que no ibas a despertar, ¡oh que alegría que estés todavía con nosotros¡-dijo apretándome mas fuerte, Alice si que tenia fuerza.

-Bella por favor piensa en todo esto-dijo sin soltarme-El realmente hizo lo que hizo porque quería protegerte, perdónalo, porque no lo hizo con mala intención, el quería que vivieras cualquier tipo de experiencia como humana, quería que tuvieras hijos, que te casaras, que envejecieras con alguien que tu amaras, peor por sobre todo el quería protegerte de nosotros, el creía que éramos peligrosos para una frágil humana como lo eras, peor solo te pido por favor que no digas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte. Y yo también lamento tanto el haberte dejado, pero el me pido que lo hiciera. Perdóname por favor-sollozo la última parte Alice, sus ojos se notaban húmedos, y los míos por poco estarían en el mismo camino.

**Fin flash back**

Pero recordarlo hacia que me doliera el corazón. Todo este tiempo y yo sin saberlo. Me sentía realmente despreciable, peor realmente yo no tenia toda la culpa, el esperaba que yo supusiera que eso era lo que pensaba, era casi imposible.

Mas sin embargo aquí me encontraba sentada en la sala de estar de los Cullen, mientras ellos esperaban una explicación, y yo pensaba dársela.

Así sin más, comenzó el interrogatorio.

Respondí varias respuestas y entre las primeras, estaba el como fue de mi transformación, y claro les conté todo exceptuando el hecho de que fuimos amantes con Ethan.

Otra de las preguntas fue que era lo que había hecho durante mi estancia. No respondí mucho no había casi nada que contar, de un país a otro.

-trabaje para los vulturis-solté de improvisto, observando las caras incrédulas de todos.-durante el tiempo que estuve con Ethan, que también trabaja para ellos.

-pero como se te ocurre, Bella-me grito Rosalie, y aquello no me lo esperaba.-sabes lo que te harían-me pregunto acercándose a mi con una cara asesina, con razón Emmet hacia todo lo que le decía.

-no pueden hacerme nada-dije recordando la visión de Rodolphus y Maczain-soy muy importante para ellos-dije mostrando una sonrisa irónica.

-Explícanos por favor, Bella-dijo carlise, mirándome curiosamente.

Así fue como les conté todo acerca de mi visión y de mis poderes, también sobre los planes de los vulturis. Cada vez que avanzaba la historia más se mostraban serios. A tal punto que sus ceños no podían estar mas juntos.

-lo que tratas de decirnos es que los vampiros que te atacaron, son buenos?-me pregunto Edward, a lo que conteste con un asentimiento.

-esto esta fuera de los límites de la lógica-dijo Jasper llamando mi atención-como es que si son de los buenos te atacarían sin razón, además de dejarte en estado de shock-

-lo que realmente ellos andan buscando, es alguien capaz, con sus poderes, derrotar a los vulturis-dije mientras continuaba el relato-por lo cual crearon una especia de formula que hace que los poderes normales de un vampiro, se incrementen casi 10 mas de lo normal, haciéndolo completamente invencible-dije.

-creo que ya te entendí-dijo carlise mientras me miraba, y supuse que estaba atemorizado por la idea.

-esos vampiros de los que hablas, son los que una vez me mencionaron los vulturis-dijo carlise-me contaron que sus nombres eran Rodolphus y Maczain, y que eran incluso mas viejos que ellos, según se eran sus mas grandes enemigos, que ellos les declararon la guerra hace varios siglos, haciéndonos creer que ellos eran los que querían acabar con todos los vampiros.-dijo-y han estado incrementando su ejercito.-termino diciendo carlise.

Al fin sabia más de ellos, al parecer habían más personas del bando de Rodolphus.

-pero como saber quien tiene la razón?-pregunto Jasper.

-fácil, la visión que yo tuve mientras estaba inconsciente-dije acordándome de una visión en particular-fue hace varios días, la visión era acerca de los vulturis, ellos al parecer estaban discutiendo que hacer con el arma especial que Rodolphus poseía, hablaron también de cómo eso podría frustrar sus planes, por lo que buscaban a vampiros con dones poderosos, para que se unieran a ellos.-dije-no había prestado mucha atención a esta visión, pero con todo lo que ha pasado, ahora tiene mas significado-termine.

-lamento todas estas molestias, pero ya debería de irme-dije mientras observaba cualquier cosa menos a el.-gracias por todo-dije levantándome al ver que nadie decía nada.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, una mano tomo mi muñeca, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica me atravesara todo el cuerpo.

Sabia que quería, pero aun no estaba preparada, pero tenia que aceptarlo, se habían preocupado por mi, y era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-pasa algo Edward-dije con dificultad su nombre. Al ver que no me soltaba la mano.

-necesito hablar contigo, Bella-dijo mientras hacia un ademan de que lo siguiera.

Subimos las escaleras en total silencio, mientras avanzamos a lo que era su habitación, que era prácticamente igual a la que tenía en forks. Sin poder evitarlo mis manos recorrieron cada uno de los discos, de la colección de Edward, los conocía a casi todos. Sabia que Edward tenia la mirada puesta en mi, y me hacia sentir incomoda. Pero ya tenia pensado que le diría.

-Bella…Quiero explicarte todo-dijo con tono melancólico. De verdad me dio tristeza verlo así.

-claro, dejare que digas tu opinión….algo que ustedes no hicieron-dije con tono amargo. Tenía que quitarme todo este rencor de encima, y no podía evitar descargarlo delante de Edward por mucho que después me arrepintiera.

-de veras lo siento-dijo afectado por mis palabras-pero no tenia opción…todo esto era para protegerte, lo venia pensando mucho desde el ataque de James, tenia pánico, tanto de el peligro que representábamos para ti, como para otros vampiros. Y esto solo me lo confirmo el día de tu cumpleaños, ni siquiera Alice pudo prevenirlo. Y aunque no culpo a Jasper, se que cualquiera de nosotros podría haber hecho lo mismo. Por lo que decidí que nunca mas te pondría en peligro si de mi dependiera.-continuo con la mirada posada en mi, casi pude sentir que me atravesaba. Todo esto tenia mas sentido, después de esto, aun así quedaban algunos puntos por aclarar.

-y que paso con mi opinión-dije enojada-que acaso estas seguro de que puedes decidir por mi, Edward-tenia que sacarlo todo de una vez-no sabes todo lo que sufrí, llegue hasta creer que era yo la que estaba defectuosa. Prácticamente era como un robot, todo lo hacia mecánicamente, mi padre era el que mas angustiado estaba, trato de mandarme con mi madre, mas me negué, porque creí que algún día volverías…no es irónico?-dije con una sonrisa sarcástica-el estar esperando a una persona que mas daño te hizo-continúe mientras mis ojos se nublaban por las lagrimas que no podía derramar-pero era lo único que me hacia el despertarme cada día, e ignorar las miradas de lastima que me mandaba todo el mundo.-dije recordando como Jessica, Mike y todos los demás me observaban con lastima.

-no es así Bella, yo nunca quise que tu sufrieras-dijo Edward con una mueca en su rostro-yo solo quería que tu estuvieras a salvo de mi. Tu eras humana y yo un vampiro, en cualquier momento podría haber perdido el control-continuo algo exaltado-no era como si no me importara tu opinión, pero me importaba mas el tenerte con vida. Aunque tu no estuvieras conmigo-continuo-de verdad lamento todo esto Bella, siempre pensé que no debía de ser egoísta, que debía de pensar por ti primero, ante que por mi, y espero de todo corazón que me perdones. Yo no puedo vivir sin ti Bella, todos estos años he estado mecanizado tratando de convencerme que tu estabas bien, que estabas casada y con hijos, pero nunca te podría olvidar, te amo demasiado, como para que se olvide, te amo, te ame, y te amare, el resto de mi eternidad-termino Edward. Después todo quedo en silencio, no sabia que decir, le creía, pues lo notaba en su mirada, era sincero, lo amaba, y lo quería perdonar, pero no se si mi corazón lo aceptaría de vuelta.

-yo también te amo Edward-dije al fin, sentí como si me hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. Y la mirada de Edward se volvió esperanzada, su sonrisa, esa que tanto amaba, apareció en sus labios-pero no hay nada que perdonar-dije con una sonrisa. Sin esperármelo Edward se lanzo a mis labios, en un beso tan profundo y cargados de sentimientos, que me negué a apartarlo. Mas sin embargo, mi corazón estaba tan lastimado que no soportaría que me volviera a dejar, por lo cual lo aparte de mí. Haciendo que me mirara con duda.

-que pasa hice algo mal?-pregunto rápidamente Edward. Ja si supiera que no había hecho nada mal, sino todo lo contrario, pero esta era yo, la de los sentimientos inseguros. Mi corazón aun no sanaba de la herida que me dejo hace 10 años.

-Edward, te amo mas de lo que te imaginas. Pero mi corazón esta tan dañado, como para dejar entrar a alguien en el. No lo soportaría. No soportaría que me volvieras a dejar. Pero por el momento, lo único que puedo ofrecerte, es mi amistad-dije mientras su mirada mostraba tristeza ante mis palabras. Me dolía verlo así, pero yo no quería volver a terminar igual que antes.

-aceptare todo lo que digas Bella. Porque me lo merezco-dijo mientras formulaba una sonrisa falsa.

* * *

**Ok aquí termina la historia, no me maten por lo de Edward, es para un bien en común, pero es parte fundamental en la historia. Pero aun así no me gusta ver a Edward triste.**

**Para cualquier cosa, solo comenten en el botoncito verde de abajo.**

**Gracias**

**Queen of the shadow**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

**Lamento el retraso, y también lamento los capítulos cortos, pero escribir no es lo mío, sobre todo con este dolor de manos que tengo. No puedo poner las manos durante esta posición mucho tiempo, si no me deja un dolor terrible durante toda la noche.**

**Las preguntas serán respondidas al final del capitulo.**

* * *

Esto era lo que se llamaba una guerra inminente, todas las pruebas estaban en contra de los vulturis. Ellos de verdad pensaban en acabar con todos los vampiros. Cosa que se les era muy fácil. Ya que poseían a los vampiros mas poderosos del mundo. Ya pocos eran los clanes que no estaban unidos a ellos. Por lo que Carlise, llamo a el clan denali para que nos apoyaran, estos aceptaron con gusto, dentro de una semana vendrían. Mientras Emmet y Rosalie se fueron en búsqueda de mas clanes y que ellos aceptaran unirse a nosotros.

Nos manteníamos calmados, aparentando ser normales entre los humanos, Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo no faltamos ningún día al instituto, ya que era el único lugar donde podía olvidar todo acerca de la guerra. Y al parecer no era la única, también los cullen le encantaba el ir al instituto.

Por parte del instituto, todo estuvo relativamente bien, exceptuando los humanos que se me acercaban pidiendo una cita. Pero los cullen se encargaban de ahuyentarlos, cosa que agradecía. Hasta Jasper se mostraba con una cara de asesino cuando alguien me hablaba.

La relación con los cullen era un tanto incomoda, no me agradaba el estar mucho tiempo cerca de ellos, sobre todo cerca de Edward. Y ya todos se habían disculpado personalmente conmigo, cosa que agradecía mucho. Pero nuestra relación parecía estancada, no se movía hacia ningún lado, incluso parecía que solamente fuéramos conocidos. Y los silencios eran muy incómodos.

Aun así aceptaba la idea de que el sentarme a "comer" sola en la cafetería no era muy buena idea, sobre todo con esos humanos, que desde que Ethan se marcho, están mas al pendiente de mi. y nos daría mas problemas innecesarios.

La relación con Edward era algo más agradable que con los demás, al parecer se estaba esforzando, cosa que hacia que lo apreciara más cada día. Sus simples gestos hacían derretirme por dentro, aunque aparentaba otra cosa por fuera, no iba a dejárselo fácil, me comportaba con el fríamente.

Por no decir mas, siempre me esperaba a la salida de mis clases, me acompañaba hasta mi siguiente clase aunque no le tocara conmigo, me cargaba mis cosas, cosa que no necesitaba, se mostraba mas caballeroso que cuando lo conocí. Y sobre todo todas las mañanas me llegaba a traer a mi casa, alegando que el combustible estaba caro estos días, por lo que había que ahorrar. ¡Patrañas!. Pero aun así no hacia nada para contradecirlo. Sobre todo cuando te esperaba en la puerta de tu casa con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, y una hermosa flor amarilla, que significaba amistad, en su mano. Que por supuesto la llevaba adentro y la colocaba en un florero.

Definitivamente esos gesto de Edward hacia que lo amara mas.

Pero había aun un sentimiento que se me revolvía por dentro, Ethan, hacia mas de una semana que no lo miraba, y para colmo no llevaba celular, ni ningún tipo de aparato con que localizarlo, eso hacia que me angustiara mas, el no saber de el, ni como se encontraba, me ponía nerviosa de sobremanera. Solo esperaba que estuviera bien. Ya dentro de pocos días regresaría, según me comento antes de que se fuera.

**Ethan Pov**

Ya llevábamos 3 días en intensa búsqueda, al aparecer aquellos vampiros sabían muy bien que los buscábamos, y escapaban antes de que siquiera encontráramos su escondite, ya esto me tenía en mi límite, sobre todo con esos tipos de la guardia que nos seguían a cualquier parte que fuéramos.

Siguiendo camino hacia la granja, ya después de 3 días de intensa búsqueda, Emilia aseguraba que se encontraban ahí, decidimos atacar, tomándolos de improvisto. Fue algo sencillo, no eran vampiros muy fuertes, ni con habilidades especiales. Así que pronto acabamos con todos ellos, incluyendo a sus neófitos.

Así la misión termino en una semana, tal y como lo había predicho. Cosa que me alegro en parte. Mas sentía una enorme tristeza, el separarme de Emilia. No quería dejarla, pero tampoco quería obligarla el quedarse conmigo. Ya llevábamos una semana juntos. Lo cual me alegraba de sobremanera, sabia que Bella se alegraría por mi, pero no se como se lo tomaría Emilia, después de todo Bella había sido mi antigua compañera.

Así fue como nos encaminamos tomados de las manos hacia ese hermoso prado, donde nos confesamos, donde aclaramos todos nuestros sentimientos.

-hay algo que quieras preguntarme?-me pregunto mi ángel de cabello castaño. No estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en ocultar mi nerviosismo, pero me preocupaba su respuesta.

-si, quiero hacerte una petición-dije mientras tomaba asiento en la orilla del rio, aun no dejaba de deslumbrarme lo hermoso del prado.-toma asiento-dije señalándole un puesto a la par mía.

-sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me observaba con ternura. Por lo que me arme de valor.

-me encantaría que me acompañaras, que vivieras conmigo-dije observándola, pronto sus ojos se iluminaron, y con una gran sonrisa se lanzo hacia mis brazos, llenándome de besos toda la cara, hasta llegar a mis labios, los cuales tome con pasión, transmitiéndole todo el amor que le tenia.-y entonces eso es un si?-le pregunte una vez que nos separamos.

-por supuesto que me encantaría-dijo con la misma sonrisa en su cara.

-bueno entonces no vamos a casa-dije mientras la tomaba en brazos, y corría camino hacia el aeropuerto, que nos llevaría a Londres.

Horas después estábamos siendo interceptados por la guardia que nos acompaño en la misión. No aprecian querer hablar, por lo que empezaron a atacarnos. Mientras nos defendíamos.

-¡que es lo que están haciendo!-exclame hacia uno de ellos.

-acatando órdenes-fue lo único que respondió, mientras seguíamos con la lucha. Trataba por todos los medios de sacarme encima a este molesto vampiro, utiliza mi poder, ordenándole que atacara a su compañero. Mientras me dirigía hacia Emilia que luchaba con el otro vampiro. Así que tomándola del brazo la saque de la lucha mientras miraba al vampiro que atacaba a su compañero.

Así fue como el vampiro término a su compañero, creando una fogata colocamos todo su cuerpo a quemar, mientras le ordenaba al otro vampiro que se metiera en el fuego. Así terminamos con los vampiros. Cosa que no entendía muy bien. Que ganaban los vulturis mandándonos a matar. Y porque motivo lo hacían. Esto estaba realmente extraño.

-que era lo que querían?-pregunto mi ángel, con preocupación, mientras nos dirigíamos rápidamente hacia Londres, al parecer no contaríamos con el jet privado. Tendríamos que atravesar el continente nadando.

-al parecer matarnos-dije mientras la abrazaba tratando de reconfortarla.

-pero que ganarían con esto-dijo mientras se acurrucaba mas a mi, mientras seguíamos corriendo.

-no lo se….no lo se-dije en un murmullo. Mientras llegábamos a la costa.

Pronto emprendimos camino hacia Londres, por lo que nos tomaría un par de horas llegar nadando. Y estaba preocupado por Bella, si los vulturis nos habían atacado, posiblemente a ella también, por lo que tendría que llegar más rápido a mi destino.

**Edward Pov**

Me había lastimado tanto, su frialdad al principio, ahora que ya habíamos aclarado todo este asunto, y me había creído, pensé que terminaríamos juntos como antes. Ya había vuelto el calor a mi pecho cuando dijo que me amaba. Pero no todo era alegría. Dijo que solo quería ser mi amiga. Lo cual me lo merecía, y lo aceptaría, pero la había dañado tanto que merecía su desprecio, más sin embargo me ofreció su amistad, lo cual acepte inmediatamente, aunque sentía que me quebraba por dentro. Pero al menos tenia una esperanza, algo por que luchar, algo por lo que sonreír todos los días.

Alice estaba muy contenta por la respuesta de Bella, Esme y Carlise se disculparon también con Bella, y Jasper estaba tan angustiado de que Bella no lo perdonara, mas lo perdono sin mas, diciéndole que formaba parte de nuestra naturaleza, y que no se preocupara, que ella también hubiera hecho lo mismo, ahora que esta convertida. Le ofrecí a Bella que se quedara en nuestra casa, cosa que se negó, alegando que era mejor que se fuera a la suya, mientras esperaba a Ethan, el solo nombrarlo hizo que la ira apareciera en mi rostro, menos mal estaba de espaldas mía.

Los días en el instituto pasaron como una prueba en lo que a mi respecta.

-tienes que ganarte su confianza, Edward, conquístala, demuéstrale que aun la quieres, y que no la abandonaras como la otra vez-me dijo Alice, aquella tarde que le comente como me sentía con respecto a Bella.

Y tenia razón, le demostraría que podía confiar en mi, y poco a poco, la conquistaría, mas si me rechazaba de nuevo, la dejaría por las buenas, lo único que me importaba era su felicidad, y si no era feliz conmigo, esperaba que lo fuera con ese Ethan.

Así los días en el instituto fueron una prueba para mi. Pase por la mañana a la casa de Bella, con una rosa amarilla, símbolo de amistad, no quería hacerle ver otra cosa, por lo que primero me ganaría su amistad. Claro que no todo salió como lo planeado, pues no había pensado en una excusa del porque la vendría a traer o dejar a su casa. Así que haciendo gala de mi inteligencia, le comente que la gasolina estaba cara, definitivamente no había ser mas tonto que yo en este planeta. Y por supuesto se rio. ¡Rayos, Edward! No podías haber dicho otra cosa. Que inteligente.

Decidí aprovechar estos días que se encontraba sola, para acompañarla a cada clase, conversando de cualquier cosa, cargando sus cosas, claro, como si ella no pudiera. Pero me agradaba el poder ayudarla con algo.

Así paso la hora del almuerzo, la invitamos a que sentara con nosotros, cosa que fue un pequeño error, pues las cosas con los demás todavía estaban bastante incomodas, todavía había algo de rencor en Bella, que evitaba que habláramos como antes. Parecíamos personas desconocidas para ella.

Por lo que el ambiente estaba muy incomodo, casi ni hablábamos, y Jaspes trataba de ayudar con algo, cosa que parecía casi imposible.

Y por si las cosas no estaban saliendo mal, todos los días era un tormento para mi, en la cabeza de todos estos humanos era un espectáculo de horror, sus cerebros solo captaban las hormonas presentes de su cuerpo, por lo que al ver a Bella sin su acompañante, hacia ver una oportunidad para cada uno de ellos, por lo que cuando Bella entraba todos se adelantaban, la invitaban a salir. No podía evitar sentir celos, aunque no mostrara interés en ellos, y tratara de huir, los celos eran inevitables. Por lo que con ayuda de Jasper y Alice espantábamos a cada uno de sus pretendientes. Lanzándoles miradas poco agradables incluso para un vampiro.

Por otra parte, todo lo relacionado con esta guerra inminente me ponía los bellos en punta, no podía evitar pensar que cualquiera de la familia corría peligro, incluso Bella que era el punto principal para vencer a los vulturis. Mi padre al enterarse corrió la noticia hacia el Clan Denali, que acepto ayudarnos, por lo que aparecerían en una semana, mientras Emmet y Rosalie, se fueron a buscar mas clanes dispuestos a colaborar con nosotros.

Hasta el momento no teníamos alguna idea de donde se podrían encontrar Rodolphus y Maczain, Alice hacia todo lo posible por encontrar su paradero. Pero era como una pared lo que los protegía. Pero ante todo, confiábamos en ellos, aunque no los conociéramos, esperaríamos por algún tipo de noticia de su parte.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por los REVIEWS. De verdad me encanta que les guste tanto la historia.**

**Neblina Cullen:****Pues por lo pronto como viste en este capitulo, el tratara de conquistarla, después de todo lo que le hizo a Bella no es fácil perdonar algo así. Pero si que terminaran juntos. No pienso hacer muy larga la historia, por lo que creo que no pasare de los 20 capítulos.**

**Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Y si tienes otra duda con gusto te la respondo.**

**Y recuerden: UN REVIEW ES EL SALARIO QUE GANAMOS COMO ESCRITORES. **

**Asi que mientras mas reviews mas pago para mi XD.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

**Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo. Gracias a todos por los agradables reviews que me mandan, asi que lamento mucho la tardanza**

**Edward pov**

Llevábamos varias horas esperando algún tipo de noticia, pues hacia horas que estábamos encerrados en nuestra casa. El clan denali había llegado hacia un par de minutos, por lo que el poco espacio personal que aun me quedaba, por culpa de Alice, estaba extinto, la causante? Tanya Denali, definitivamente esta chica tenía serios problemas con el espacio personal, por lo que ahora me encontraba en el sofá de la casa, con Tanya pegada a mi brazo como chicle. Si de por si no me agradaba esta chica, sobretodo por el tipo de pensamientos que surcaban su mente, si no por el hecho que me he estado comportando como un caballero, tratando la manera de quitármela de encima. Y mis hermanos no hacían nada para evitarlo, claro exceptuando a Alice, a la que no le agradaba, pero ella se encontraba en casa de Bella, junto con Jasper. Y esto también sumaba puntos a mi creciente enojo. Ya emmet y Rosalie habían regresado, y según nos comentaron, muchos de los clanes aceptaron, tratando de partir lo más rápido posible. Hacia algún lugar el cual desconozco, pero que Bella les dijo que se dirigieran.

"te lo mereces por todo lo que le hiciste a Bella"-pensó Rosalie mientras me mandaba una mirada cargada de burla.

Yo le respondí con una sonrisa sarcástica, que percibió Tanya, confundiéndola como una de alegría, por lo que se acurruco mas contra mi, de ser posible.

"Lo siento hermano, pero si te ayudo Rose me dejara sin nada de acción durante un mes"-pensó emmet mirándome medio arrepentido medio burlón.

Imágenes se mostraron en mi mente, un par de ellas mostraban a Tanya y a mi tomado de las manos con caras de enamorados, mientras se acercaban poco a poco…

No lo resistí mas, haciendo acopio de lo poco de caballerosidad que me quedaba, logre zafarme de tanya, alegando que quería ir a mi habitación. En estos momentos deseaba asesinar a Alice, ese pequeño monstruo se ofreció a cuidar a Bella antes de que Carlise nos lo comentara. Ya que una pequeña reunión familiar anunciaba que al día siguiente habría sol, por lo que teníamos que faltar al instituto. Así que quedaba un problema sobre el quien se quedaba a cuidar a Bella. En estos momentos envidiaba a Jasper, necesitaba algo de tranquilidad, y supongo que se la debe de estar pasando de maravilla.

**Bella pov**

Ya después de haber salido del instituto, puse en marcha mi coche (que gracias a Edward ya podía volver a manejar), directamente a mi casa.

En el camino me fui sumergiendo en mis pensamientos, hacia 24 horas Carlise nos comunico que algunos de los clanes que el había conocido durante sus muchos años de existencia, había desparecido misteriosamente, y que a los pocos días, encontraban una enorme fogata con olor dulzón, característica de una fogata hecha de vampiros.

Esto me dejo con una gran duda, si los vulturis ya estaban pensando en acabar uno por uno, los clanes de todo el mundo, no faltaba mucho tiempo para que vinieran a nosotros. Pero confiaba plenamente en el poder de Alice, este nos podría preparar con antelación. Aunque aun me preocupaba el hecho de que Rodolphus haya desparecido, ni siquiera en visones lo miraba, cosa que me llegaba casi todos los días. Ya que mayormente platicaban como si estuviera presente en aquellas conversaciones que tenían, dando en cuenta los planes que tenían, según ellos era pieza importante en todo, por lo que debería de estar bien informada.

Nada de estas extrañas visiones se las había comentado a los cullen, quería mantenerlos apartados de todos esta maraña, no es que me cayeran mal, pero no merecían sufrir por algo con lo que yo debería de cargar. Por lo que las visiones de Rodolphus acabaron repentinamente, como si algo estuviera interfiriendo. No quise hacerme muchas complicaciones con este asunto, me preocupaba mas por los vulturis, y claro por Ethan, que hacia un día ya debería de estar de regreso, pero ni señas de que volvería.

Ya dentro de mi casa, me dispuse a alistarme para salir a cazar, hacia ya mas de una semana que no salía, por lo que me coloque un par de jeans y una playera algo desteñida, de todas formas el animal iba a despedazar mi ropa, por lo que me coloque unos tenis y Salí a buscar un puma u otra cosa que encontrara.

Para mi buena suerte había un par de pumas, que se notaban que eran muy viejos, por lo que me dispuse a acabar con ellos. Y ya de regreso a mi casa, note un coche aparcado, no pareciera de alguien a quien conociera, pero era hermoso, color amarillo, enfrente de mi se encontraba un laborgini amarillo canario. Y no era que conociera mucho de carros, pero siempre había querido un carro de este tipo, pero era muy escandaloso para andar llevándolo a la calle. Me pregunte de quien seria este carro, no conocía a nadie que lo poseyera, y no podía ser alguien que me fuera a atacar, pues no estacionaria su carro, si querría hacerme algún tipo de daño.

Percibí un aroma familiar en la casa, por lo que baje las defensas, ya sabia quien era, pero la pregunta era que quería.

Y en efecto, una sobra llego tan rápido que ni tiempo me dio para reaccionar, cuando me encontraba tumbada en el piso, mientras alguien me abrazaba. Alice, me dije a mi misma.

-Bella, porque te tardaste tanto-dijo Alice mientras seguía apretándome mas fuerte.

-solo Salí a cazar, Alice-dije tumbada en el piso.

-Alice Amor deja que se pare por lo menos-dijo una voz que supuse que era Jasper. Oh como le agradecería el resto de mi vida por esto.

-ok, pero no te libras de lo otro-dijo mientras se paraba y me ayudaba a pararme a mi también.

-pero que es lo que los trae por aquí-no intentaba sr grosera, pero tenia un presentimiento de que no iba a ser bueno para mi.

-Bueno, solo veníamos a avisarte que mañana va haber sol, por lo que no vamos a poder ir al instituto-dijo rápidamente Alice, que me costo seguirle-ah! Y también venimos a cuidarte, ya que nadie puede salir con este sol, decidimos que nosotros vendríamos a quedarnos a tu casa, para que no estés sola. Cierto Jazz?-pregunto Alice mirando a Jasper que se mostraba incomodo.

-Claro Alice-dijo en un murmullo Jasper.

-Bueno Bella, ya que hoy tenemos toda la tarde libre, ¡vamos de compras!-grito mientras daba brincos por toda la casa. Ok. Esto era algo de lo que no me quería acordar de Alice. Seguramente pasaríamos toda la tarde encerradas en el centro comercial, algo que no me apetecía. Y por supuesto a Jasper tampoco, puesto que su cara se mostraba de terror, pobre, el era el que tenia que aguantar a Alice y sus compras, por siempre.

-como le hace para aguantar sus compras?-le pregunte a Jasper, mientras Alice estaba preparando mi armario.

-no lo se, pero si te niegas será peor-dijo mientras Alice salía dando brinquitos de mi cuarto. Con mi celular y mi bolso.

-bueno vámonos, que hay una botas que quiero comprar-dijo mientras nos jalaba a jasper y a mi.

No pude evitar poner cara de pánico ante esto, seria la peor de las torturas recibidas.

Ya dentro del centro comercial, Alice me arrastro a cada una de las tiendas de ropa, obligándome a probarme conjuntos que en mi vida hubiera visto siquiera. Eran tan cortos, y enseñaban tanta piel. Así pasamos varias horas en el centro comercial.

Hasta que visitamos una tienda que realmente me quito todo el aire del pecho. Ahí enfrente de nosotras, pintado todo de Rosa y negro, se encontraba la peor tienda para mí. Gemí, no podía ser que me obligara a entrar ahí.

-Alice no vamos a entrar ahí verdad?-pregunto viendo el letrero "victoria secret´s"

-Claro que si Bella, esto es parte importante de la ropa que te tienes que poner-dijo como si resultara obvio. Rodé los ojos, Alice no iba a cambiar de opinión en la tienda. Y Jasper parecía no querer entrar, miraba la tienda con terror, y miraba a Alice igual. Pobre Jasper esto era el colmo para un hombre. Pero a Alice no le importo, ya que arrastro con nosotros al interior de la tienda.

Que había hecho mal para merecer esto, pero no, enfrente de mí estaba Alice, mostrándome un conjunto, si es que se le podía llamar así, azul que mostraba casi todo, era tan trasparente, y tan carente de tela que ni siquiera alegue por el que compro para mi Alice. Estaba en shock, de verdad creía que yo me pondría algo que siquiera saliera de esta tienda. Estaba loca.

-Alice esta loca, como crees que yo me voy a poner algo como esto-dije señalándole el conjunto más pequeño que saco para mí.

-tranquila Bella, algún día lo usaras para alguien-dijo pícaramente.

-Ah! Me rindo-dije mientras dejaba a Alice hablando con la dependienta sobre el color. Ahora avanzaba hacia jasper, que se encontraba en un rincón, mirando hacia todos lados, como un maniático. Me dio risa. Lo cual noto, y me miro.

-parece que esto es peor para ti, que para mi-dije mientras tomaba asiento junto a el, y observaba a Alice pelearse por un conjunto.

-Y que lo digas, es la peor tienda que he visitado en mi vida-dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos.-mas si los sentimientos de todas estas mujeres, rondan en como reaccionaran los hombres cuando vean el traje.-dijo mortificado.

-que hacen aquí, aun hay tiendas que debemos de visitar-dijo Alice sacándonos de esa tienda infernal.

Así pasamos el resto de la tarde, hasta que cerraron el centro comercial, lo cual Alice alego, pero que se podía hacer, los humanos dormían y nosotros no, por lo que debíamos de acostumbrarnos a esto.

Ya llegando a casa, tratando de hacer malabares, para que la ropa que me consiguió Alice, entrara en mi closet. Tarea casi imposible.

Ya después les dije a Alice y a Jasper donde quedaba su habitación, por lo que subieron un rato, mientras yo me quedaba en la sala, observando la televisión.

Ya me habían contado que Emmet y Rose, habían regresado, por lo que supuse los demás clanes estaban advertidos, les di la dirección de adonde se podrían dirigir, solo esperaba que no los encontraran. Ya que esta era la última visión de Rodolphus, en ella me mostraba una casa abandonada, y me dijo que mandara a todos los clanes que creyera de confianza a ese lugar.

Así pase varias horas observando el televisor, ya cansada de esto, subí a mi alcoba, a leer un poco. Necesitaba tranquilizarme, Ethan no había regresado y me preocupaba.

Ya había amanecido, por lo que decidí levantarme e ir a alguna parte, me costaba estar encerrada en esta casa. Así que Salí al patio, dándome de lleno el gran sol que se mostraba, haciendo que brillara intensamente. No me preocupe, este lugar estaba sin nadie alrededor, por lo que no podrían verme.

Pronto sentí que alguien se aproximaba, y rápidamente Alice y Jasper se encontraban a mi lado en posición de ataque. Mire hacia el interior del bosque, no sabia quien era, pues los efluvios estaban combinados entre ellos, por lo que no lograba captar ninguno en específico.

De entre las sombras de los arboles, salieron dos vampiros, con la ropa desgarbada, todos llenos de ramas en el pelo, su ropa estaba sucia, pero me sorprendí al saber quienes eran.

¡Ethan!-grite mientras corría hacia el y lo abrazaba.-que paso?-pregunte haciendo una mirada a sus ropas.

-será mejor que hablemos adentro-dijo mientras jalaba a una vampira detrás de el. No la vi. Pero noto mi mirada hacia ella, por lo que se alejo y dejo a la vista a esa vampira que hacia años no la miraba.

-¡Emilia!-dije mientras la abrazaba-hacia años que no te veía-dije mientras me separaba de ella.

-yo también Bella-dijo mientras correspondía mi abrazo.

-bueno pues, pasemos todos adentro, que quiero saber todo-dije mirando pícaramente a Emilia, lo que hizo que bajara la mirada nerviosa. Sonreí. Si que había pasado algo, y esperaba que fuera lo que tenia en mente.

-que demonios hace ustedes aquí-rugió Ethan mirando a Alice y a Jasper.

-Tranquilo Ethan, recuerda que hay cosas que debemos de aclarar, por lo cual te recomiendo que te comportes-dije enojada por su actitud.

Ya dentro de la casa Ethan no paraba de mandarle miradas asesinas a Alice y Jasper, y a mi me miraba también con enojo.

-bueno pues empieza tú-le dije

Y así Ethan nos conto toda la historia de cómo habían sido atacados por la guardia de aro, y que acabaron fácilmente con ellos. Pero aun no entendían el porque.

-bueno pues-dije para cambiar los humos, ya que supondría que se pondría furioso si le cuento lo de Rodolphus y Maczain.

-Ethan te acuerdas de los vampiros que me secuestraron-le pregunte

-como olvidarlo, te encontré en un estado deplorable-dijo furiosamente mientras Jasper mandaba olas de calma al ambiente.

Y así fue como le conté todo lo que había pasado, desde el ataque, hasta que me rescataron los cullen, y también toda la verdad acerca de los vulturis, y sobre los planes de Rodolphus.

La verdad se había quedado tiesa, en shock, mientras trataba de asimilar todo. Me miraba fijamente, con sorpresa, y miraba a los cullen con agradecimiento, cosa que percibió Jasper, a lo que asintió. Mientras tanto, los demás se habían estado al margen de nuestra conversación, Alice y Jasper ya sabían todo, y Emilia solo mostraba cara de sorpresa a lo que decía. Y de vez en cuando le tomaba la mano a Ethan para tranquilizarlo, cosa que lograba. Me sentí feliz por ellos, por fin habían encontrado la felicidad. Y ahora solo quedaba esta guerra, que de seguro mas de alguno terminaría en muerto en manos del enemigo. Solo esperaba que no fuera nadie de la familia.

Mas lo siguiente que paso, no me lo espere…

**WoW que pasara….jajajaja…..gracias a todos los reviews y preguntas que ahora voy a contestar**

**Viiry: los capítulos los subo cada que se me presentan en mi cabeza, puede pasar 3 dias o una semana, o hasta un mes, para que se me ilumine la cabeza para el siguiente capitulo, asi que no tengo ningún orden a la hora de subir los capítulos.**

**kkikkaCullen: respecto a el ultimo review que me mandaste, me quedo una duda. Podrías explicarme eso del otro sitio? Que si esta mas adelantado?....no entendí XD…me encantaría que me respondieras**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

**Bella pov**

Mas lo siguiente que paso no me lo espere.

De un momento a otro estaba prácticamente estrujada en un gran abrazo, daba gracias a dios que no fuera Emmet el que estuviera aquí. Ethan parecía no querer separarse de mí. Y no quería separarlo de mí, pocas eran las veces en que nos demostrábamos cariño fraternal el uno por el otro. Ya que estos solo salían cuando uno de los dos tenía que salir de misión.

Respondí el abrazo rindiéndome, ya que se me hacia una tarea difícil salir. Alice nos miraba sonriente al igual que Jasper. Pero la que me sorprendió fue la cara que Emilia tenía. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, y nos miraba directamente a nosotros, después compuso su cara y se sentó en los sillones rápidamente. Supuse que Ethan tendría que explicarle algunas cosas.

--será mejor que le expliques un par de cosas a Emilia, y seas mas prudente la próxima vez--Le susurre para que los demás no oyeran.

Y como espere que pasara se separo de mí, para observar a Emilia, cogió su mano y salieron de la casa, diciendo que regresarían pronto.

La nostalgia me invadió, tal parecía que todo el mundo tenia alguien, y yo al parecer siempre estaría sola, el único al que ame, y sigo amando, es aquel con el que nunca podre regresar. Seguía firme con esta decisión, y no importara cuanto lo amara, mi corazón no podría resistir un abandono otra vez.

Jasper a lo lejos me mando una mirada de comprensión, sabia lo que yo sentía al respecto, y me daba pena que tuviera que cargar con estos sentimientos.

Alice y Jasper se retiraron a su habitación, dejándome a mi sola en la sala de estar. Que se suponía que debía de hacer, como vampiro se supondría que encontraría algo que ocupara algo de tiempo. Pero esto de tener toda una eternidad de verdad apestaba, y sobre todo aun mas, cuando todos se ponían en plan de parejas, yo tenia que arreglármelas para encontrar algo que hacer, o podía morirme del aburrimiento, todo esto era pura rutina, ahora mas que nada entendía a los vampiros nómadas, estos con tal de no hacer monótono su día, viajaban y experimentaban cosas nuevas. Que por si fuera poco, a mi también me entraban ganas de hacer un especie de viaje por todo el mundo, conocer, algo, pero necesitaba distraerme de todo esto. Pero con todo esto de la guerra, supongo que tendría que posponerlo, pero estaba completamente segura de que me tomaría unos 5 años de vacaciones, para explorar el mundo, nadie me extrañaría mucho. Además solo eran cinco años.

Salí de mis pensamientos al ver a Emilia y a Ethan entrar tomados de las manos a la casa. Ellos dirigieron la vista hacia mí, y avanzaron a mi dirección. Se les miraba realmente contentos, sus sonrisas bobas, realmente los hacia ver muy enamorados.

--quiero hablar contigo, Bell´s—me dijo Ethan mientras Emilia se dirigía hacia las escaleras, al parecer iba a la habitación de Ethan.

--claro, cuéntame lo que quieras—dije prestándole atención.

--pues como creo yo que habrás notado, Emilia y yo estamos saliendo—dijo con una sonrisa

--como no notarlo…si babeas cada que la ves—le dije con una sonrisa burlona.

--bueno. Solo quería comentártelo, sabes que eres una hermana para mí. Y una de las mujeres más importantes de mi existencia. Y quería contarte esto personalmente—dijo Ethan

--Claro que si Ethan, eres como el hermano que nunca tuve.—dije abrazándolo—pero con la condición de que seré su madrina de bodas—dije

--por supuesto que si—dijo sonriendo.

…

Ya habíamos faltado un día al instituto, por lo que tuvimos que regresar al siguiente, ya casi todo parecía mas normal, o eso creo, sin contar claro que Emilia era una nueva alumna, y la nueva novia de Ethan, y que los cullen y nosotros ya no estábamos enemistados, sacando de lado a Ethan y Edward, que a cada tanto se la pasaban peleando por cualquier cosa.

Yo por mi parte los ignoraba, nunca pasaba a mayores, estaba más concentrada en las visiones con Rodolphus, no había tenido noticias de ellos, y me preocupaba, todo estaba tan calmado, que eso no presagiaba una buena noticia, los vulturis se habían estancado, no había movimiento por parte de ellos, era como si hubieran desaparecido. Y algunos vampiros aprovecharon esto para hacer un par de matanzas en algunos países.

Jasper al parecer también lo había notado, se mostraba muy serio a la hora del almuerzo. Mientras todos los demás ajenos a todo este problema.

Después de todo el relajo del instituto, nos dirigimos a la casa de los cullen, tenia que comentarles a todos esta preocupación que tenia. Por lo que según sabia, el clan denali, unos buenos amigos de Carlise, se encontraban en su casa, lo cual se hacia mas fácil dar las explicaciones.

Así nos encontrábamos todos sentados en la sala de la casa de los cullen. También conocía al clan de Eleazar y su compañera Carmen, también sus hijas Kate, Irina y Tanya, esta ultima no se había despegado de Edward desde que llegue, cosa que me tenia muy molesta, y trate de evitarlo, pero esa rubia oxigenada no lo soltaba para nada y Edward parecía no querer quitársela de encima.

En fin no venia a eso, por lo que les exprese mi preocupación a todos los vampiros aquí presentes.

--veo mucha lógica en todo esto que me estas contando Bella, y créeme que a mi también me preocupa—dijo carlise una vez que termine—esto esta demasiado raro.

--los vulturis se caracterizan por mantener el orden, no importa el momento o el lugar—dijo Eleazar—por lo que no tiene sentido que hayan desaparecido así no mas. Parecieran que están planeando algo grande.

--es como si estuvieran poniendo a prueba nuestra paciencia—dijo Jasper, a lo que todos lo volteamos dudosos.

--lo que quiero decir, es que parece que quieren hacernos saber, que ellos están mas preparados que nosotros, quieren que nos angustiemos en saber que es lo que ellos planean—dijo Jasper respondiendo a nuestra muda pregunta.

--Jasper tiene razón, esa podría ser una de las posibilidades por las cuales los vulturis han dejado de preocuparse si los humanos descubren nuestro secreto. —dije observándolos a todos.

--pero que se supone que tenemos que hacer nosotros—pregunto Tanya—no podemos quedarnos aquí esperando a que vengan por nosotros. Que no se suponía que ella tenia la clave de todo—dijo mirándome con desprecio—no se supondría que tendríamos que estar entrenando o tan siquiera, planeando un ataque, con esos vampiros que dijiste que eran nuestros aliados—dijo destilando ironía en sus palabras.

Uy¡¡ esa mujer si que me enchinchaba, era una maldita bruja, y al parecer la mayoría concordaba conmigo, ya que las caras que Alice y Rose le mandaban eran de cuidado, claro que Jasper y Emmet no se quedaban atrás. Pero me llamo la atención que Edward no mostrara nada con lo que dijo Tanya de mi, eso me sentó mal, sentí que la tristeza se apoderaba de mi, tan rápido me había olvidado cuando esa vampira se encontraba cerca.

--¡quien te crees para hablarle así a Bella!—le grito Ethan, mientras Emilia trataba de calmarlo

--tranquilo Ethan. Bella esta haciendo todo lo posible por mantenernos informados, ya que si ella los vulturis hubieran acabado con nosotros desde hace tiempo Tanya—dijo Edward mirándome con una sonrisa, correspondiendo su gesto. Al parecer no era como yo creía—por lo que te agradecería que no hablaras así de ella—dijo Edward dirigiéndose a Tanya que lo miraba incrédulamente. A lo que Edward aprovecho y se deshizo de su abrazo. Me miro y me sonrió, con esa sonrisa arrebatadora que tenia.

Yo solo agache mi mirada, y de haber sido posible estaría sumamente sonrojada. Y claro que un hombre te defendiera así, no era cosa de todos los días, y mas si es el hombre del que estas eternamente enamorada.

--bueno, bueno, cálmense todos, estamos en medio de una guerra, y no es tiempo de buscar mas problemas—dijo carlise, mientras Jasper mandaba olas de calma.

De pronto, el panorama cambio, ya no estaba parada en la sala de los cullen, si no mas bien me encontraba en el castillo de Rodolphus, me extraño, hacia un par de días que no recibía noticias de ningún tipo.

Pero ahí se encontraban Rodolphus en una especie de silla de madera, mientras a su lado se encontraba Maczain con una mirada algo aterradora, y en el otro extremo se encontraba el otro vampiro que había visto en la primera visión, Elliot.

Al parecer discutían algo, pero nunca llegue a escuchar lo que decían, Rodolphus dirigió su mirada hacia mi, como lo hacia en las visiones anteriores, solo que esta vez no traía su rostro serio de siempre, si no mas bien, cargaba una enorme sonrisa de felicidad, mientras a su lado Maczain tenia el rostro serio, sin verme a mi o alguna cosa en especifico. Mientras el otro vampiro, Elliot, me miraba con sorpresa y fascinación.

--me parece joven Bella, que todo ha salido de acuerdo con nuestros planes—dijo Rodolphus si borrar su sonrisa—al parecer los vulturis están algo aturdidos, por lo que se han encerrado en su castillo en busca de alguna pista de nuestro paradero. —Continuo—por lo que veo joven Bella, ya es tiempo de que usted, y sus compañeros, se dirigían cuanto antes a nuestra guarida. Aquí estarán mas seguros. —termino.

No replique nada, ni pregunte nada, todo estaba tan claro que seria mejor hacer las preguntas cuando estuviera enfrente de ellos.

--de acuerdo—fue lo único que conteste.

--bueno joven Bella, la dirección ya la sabes, por lo cual te damos un plazo de una semana, para que preparen sus cosas y estén cuanto antes aquí—dijo mientras Maczain formaba una mueca en su rostro.

Elliot seguía observándome con curiosidad, cosa que me incomodaba, ellos podían verme, acaso.

--claro, podemos observarte, esa es mi habilidad especial—dijo Rodolphus—no se muy bien como trata este poder. Pero es muy útil, sobre todo cuando tienes que hacernos alguna pregunta. Funciona más bien como transportarte a ti a donde yo quiera hablar contigo, no podemos tocarte por lo que más bien parecerías un fantasma. Pero sirve a la hora de tener una conversación privada debido a las distancias. —dijo sonriéndome. Vaya que era raro este tipo.

--bueno ya es hora de que te libere—dijo Rodolphus haciendo un ademan de despedida.

Pronto la oscuridad me invadió, por breves segundos, pero al momento de abrir los ojos, me encontraba exactamente en el mismo lugar donde había estado en la casa de los cullen. Observe todo, Edward, Ethan y Alice estaban muy cerca mi, sus ojos mostraban preocupación. Y los demás me observaban con curiosidad. Trate de relajarme para poder contar lo ocurrido. Pero sentí como olas de calma me invadían, dirigí mi vista hacia Jasper, y le agradecí con una sonrisa.

--Bella hermana, estas bien?—dijo Ethan mientras tomaba mi brazo y lo revisaba para ver que me encontrara entera—no te paso nada?—pregunto haciendo el mismo procedimiento con mi otro brazo. Mientras me revisaba de arriba para abajo.

--tranquilo estoy bien—dije riéndome al ver sus acciones conmigo.

--claro, discúlpame por preocuparme por ti—dijo ceñudo mientras terminaba su labor y tomaba asiento junto a Emilia que me miraba preocupada, a lo que le conteste con una sonrisa, tratando de decirle que estaba perfectamente. Lo que consiguió que también se le pasara el enojo a Ethan.

--estoy bien—dije a todos—pero quieren contarme que paso para que todos me miren así—pregunte a nadie en particular.

--Eh, Bella de verdad no sabes que te paso?—me pregunto Alice consternada.

--la verdad no—dije solo acordándome de la charla de Rodolphus. Pero no sabia exactamente que era lo que había hecho o dicho mientras mi mente estaba con ellos.

--pues, parecías ida, tu mirada se torno blanca—dijo Edward mirándome todavía preocupado—tratamos de llamarte pero no respondías, y tu cuerpo parecía que desaparecías—dijo Edward. Ok eso si no lo había entendido.

--como que desaparecido?—pregunte escépticamente.

--pues Bellita, parecías igualita a gasparin—dijo Emmet mientras se reía.

--¡Emmet!—le regaño Rosalie, mientras le pegaba un codazo.

--pero es cierto, estaba tan blanca y casi transparente—dijo tratando de explicarse.

--oh!—dije nada mas—creo que eso tiene que ver con el poder de Rodolphus—dije murmurando a mi misma.

--como que el poder de Rodolphus?—pregunto Edward. ¡Rayos!. No me acordaba que estaba a la par de mí. Pero aun así tenia que dar alguna explicación.

--Pues…--así fue como les conté todo lo que paso en la charla que tuve con esos tres vampiros, también sobre el lugar a cual deberíamos de dirigirnos, del cual aun no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba.

--pero donde se encuentra el lugar al que debemos de dirigirnos?—pregunto Rosalie mirando en mi dirección.

--no tengo la menor idea—conteste sinceramente—pero es parte de lo que tengo que averiguar; para mientras será mejor que todos nos alistemos, dentro de una semana partiremos, así que el punto de reunión será en mi casa dentro de una semana. Por todo lo demás me ocupare yo—dije mientras les dirigía a todos una sonrisa falsa, ante lo ultimo, no quería que se ocuparan por cosas que no deberían, así que los mantendría alejados, esta era mi responsabilidad y tenia que cargar yo sola con esto.

No se que tipo de sonrisa hice, pero de seguro no era una buena, Edward me escaneaba con la mirada, su ceño estaba mas fruncido que nunca, y no apartaba la vista de mi. Alice me miraba interrogante, Rosalie me mandaba miradas dudosas y preocupadas, Jasper trataba de calmarme, pero aun así no lo conseguía. Y Emmet estaba más entretenido en jugar con el pelo de Rosalie, la cual estaba sentada en sus piernas.

Por parte de Esme siempre mantenía su mirada cariñosa y preocupada sobre mi, Carlise se que lo había notado, pero trataba de que no notara su mirada curiosa sobre mi. En cuanto a los demás no se habían dado cuenta de nada. Lo cual me alegraba, así no tendría que dar explicaciones a mas personas.

Ethan sabiendo lo que pasaba en la habitación, y notando el ambiente tan tenso, se paro rápidamente trayendo consigo a Emilia, mientras se acercaba a mi lado.

--creo que será mejor que nos vayamos rápido, tenemos que hacer un montón de cosas antes de partir. Y dudo mucho que la semana nos vaya a alcanzar—dijo mientras se despedía de todos.

Ah como amaba a mi hermano, sentí esa sensación de alivio, al saber que al menos hoy no iba a ser interrogada, pero aun no me salvaba de mi hermano. Suspire. Será mejor que me despida.

--es cierto. Será mejor que nos vayamos—dije afirmando la petición de Ethan—adiós a todos—dije rápidamente, evitando despedirme personalmente de todos.

Gracias a dios, que no dijeron nada, ya Ethan, Emilia y yo, estábamos de camino a la mansión. Me molestaba evadir a los cullen, pero no podía meterlos aun en el asunto. Aunque aun me faltaba explicarle a Ethan. Ah! Este seria un día difícil. No podía pasar nada peor.

**Ethan Pov**

Realmente estaba aburrido, estas reuniones, no tenían principio ni fin, ellos volvían a hablar de los mismo una y otra vez. No se como Bella no se cansaba de estar respondiendo a las mismas preguntas.

Ya estaba un tanto desesperado, y no es que no me gustara enterarme de cosas así de grandes, como lo era esta guerra, si no mas bien de que servía, el escudriñar el porque la actitud de los vulturis, si de igual forma atacaran o no ahora, estaríamos desprovistos de cualquier cosa que pudiéramos hacer para defendernos. O por lo menos para mi era mejor esperar las noticias de Rodolphus. Estas serian las únicas que nos ayudarían.

Ya tratando de calmarme hacia mas de una hora sentados, me empezaba a desesperar, Emilia hacia los posible por calmarme, y vaya que me tranquilizaba, a cada rato me acariciaba los brazos, la cabeza, o me daba pequeños besos en el cuello, que hacia que toda mi piel se erizara. Esta mujer si que tenía control sobre mí.

Pero algo me saco de mi trance.

--pero que se supone que tenemos que hacer nosotros—pregunto Tanya—no podemos quedarnos aquí esperando a que vengan por nosotros. Que no se suponía que ella tenia la clave de todo—dijo mirándome a Bella con desprecio—no se supondría que tendríamos que estar entrenando o tan siquiera, planeando un ataque, con esos vampiros que dijiste que eran nuestros aliados—dijo destilando ironía en sus palabras.

Oh, esperaba que esa vampira no hubiera dicho lo que creo que acaba de decir. La ira y el enojo, se apoderaban de mí, me sentía como un volcán en plena erupción, y sabia que si no me controlaba atacaría si reservas a esa vampira. Pero note que poco a poco me calmaba, creo que era ese tipo Jasper, le agradecería, pero mi enojo no estaba del todo desaparecido.

--¡quien te crees para hablarle así a Bella!—le grite lleno de furia. Mientras Emilia daba un brinco por el grito, y trataba de sostenerme de los brazos.

--tranquilo Ethan. Bella esta haciendo todo lo posible por mantenernos informados, ya que si ella los vulturis hubieran acabado con nosotros desde hace tiempo Tanya—dijo Edward mirando a Bella con una sonrisa de idiota enamorado, y al parecer Bella también respondía esa sonrisa. La ira se fue de repente, algo me decía que no tenía porque meterme en la relación de Edward y Bella, ellos se amaban, y si hacia feliz a Bella, era más que suficiente—por lo que te agradecería que no hablaras así de ella—dijo Edward dirigiéndose a Tanya que lo miraba incrédulamente. Pronto Edward se zafo del chicle vampiro, ja que cara la que traía la vampira como se llame. Ahora estos dos bobos, no quitaban sus ojos el uno del otro. Pero Bella era tan testaruda que no escucharía que ellos estaban hechos para estar juntos para siempre

--ya estas mejor?—me pregunto Emilia mirando hacia mi con cariño.

--estoy mejor amor—dije dándole un beso lleno de ternura. Esta mujer y Bella eran todo en mi vida. No permitiría que algo les pasara.

Pronto Alice lanzo un pequeño grito, al que todos volteamos a verle, esta miraba hacia una dirección con terror. Dirigí mi mirada hacia el punto que ella miraba. Y de pronto quede más pálido de lo que un vampiro pueda estar. Ahí frente a mi, se encontraba en mas espeluznante de los panoramas que he visto en mi vida. Bella se encontraba ahí, rígida como un palo. Sus ojos se habían tornado blancos, y su piel estaba cada vez mas blanca, legando a trasluciente, pronto se volvió mas y mas transparente, hasta llegar a uno que parecía mas fantasma de películas, podía ver casi claramente lo que había atrás de ella. Estaba realmente asustado. Y al parecer también todos los demás. Por lo que rápidamente salte de mi asiento, dejando a Emilia ahí mirando sorprendida a Bella.

Trate de tocar a Bella pero mi mano la atravesó, me sentía realmente aterrorizado, que demonios le pasaba a Bella. Voltee mirando a alguien que me explicara que estaba pasando, pero la cara de todos me confirmaba que nadie sabia nada. Al rato sentí que alguien se ponía cerca de mí voltee y visualice a Edward, su cara se mostraba tan abatida, y desolada que hasta pena me dio, miraba a Bella de tal manera que esperaba que su mirada la trajera de vuelta.

--Bella me escuchas—pregunto Alice a Bella—Bella por favor responde—dijo Alice rogando a la imagen de Bella.

Pasaron así varios segundos, que me parecieron horas. Pero al fin dieron muestras de que Bella se movía. Pero era exactamente todo lo contrario. Su boca empezó a moverse. Trataba de hablar. Hasta que por fin dijo algo….

**Hola, aquí esta el capitulo, que tanto me costo terminar, no solo por que no encontraba nada que escribir, sino que no tenia tiempo.**

**Me fui de vacaciones por eso me disculpo por el tiempo pasado. Agradezco a los que esperaron tan pacientemente este capitulo. Tambien agradezco a los reviews, alertas, y favoritos.**

**También quiero agradecer a kkikkacullen(no me acuerdo si se escribe asi, es que no tengo internet) pero no te preocupes por nada, solo que no entendí mucho tu review. Asi que gracias por mandarme una explicación. Que ya me habías asustado. XD gracias por responder a mis dudas.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

**Lo lamento tanto pero he estado en exámenes de admisión a la universidad, así que no he podido avanzar mucho, además que he tenido un lapsus de cero creatividad, lamento mucho la demora espero que con este capi se arregle….**

**Bella Pov**

Ok. Esta era una de las cosas que nunca llegabas a comprender, sobre todo cuando pasan en los momentos menos esperados, y por supuesto menos adecuados, pero heme aquí, disfrutando de una hermosa velada en una de las casas donde nos estamos quedando, el porque, es fácil, sobre todo viniendo de un duende malévolo, podría convencer a los mismos vulturis de que no nos maten. Pero de nada sirve sobre todo si pone esa cara, supongo que la próxima vez no la mirare a los ojos. Incluso trate de convencerla, pero solo a Alice se le ocurre hacer una cena romántica para Edward y para mi en plena guerra. Aunque ella me aseguro que ya que íbamos en un viaje largo, que por sugerencia de Rodolphus, deberíamos de acampar en algún lado. "necesitábamos" algo que nos hiciera mas cercanos.

Pues estamos en alguna parte del bosque, donde el reflejo de la luna iluminaba todo el lugar causando la necesidad de algún tipo de lámpara, la mesa donde se supondría que estaríamos era pequeña, claro con el suficiente espacio para dos personas, y aun así tendrían que estar muy juntas. Sonreí nerviosa ante este hecho. Se podía apreciar en la mesa dos copas con una sustancia roja. Que supuse seria sangre. Las luciérnagas que habitaban en el lugar daban a la atmosfera un tono muy elegante y romántico, típico de Alice.

Edward me hizo un gesto de que lo siguiera, y solo en ese entonces pude ver la vestimenta que portaba. Lucia un esplendido traje negro que hacia resaltar el tono claro de su cabello, que por supuesto era tan rebelde como siempre, la corbata verde hacia ver el contraste y la combinación de los colores verde y café dorado de sus ojos, estos brillaban de la duda al ver que no había movido un solo musculo en saber cuanto tiempo. Retire nerviosa mi mirada de el. Daba gracias que como vampiro no me podía sonrojar, emprendí mi marcha nuevamente, sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Edward, hizo una leve inclinación cuando llegue a su lado.

--luces hermosa—susurro en mi oído haciéndome estremecer. Retiro suavemente la silla, y espero a que me sentara. Luego se retiro calmadamente a su lugar.

--tu también luces bien—dije después de que tomara su lugar. Me mando una mirada resplandeciente con una sonrisa que tanto adoraba…….

El ambiente era un poco tenso. Estaba más concentrada en la sangre de mi copa que en Edward. Edward por su parte prestaba más atención a mí que a otra cosa en el lugar, me incomodaba mucho su mirada, mi vergüenza era muy grande, ni siquiera podía resistir su mirada por más de 2 segundos, y al parecer Edward lo notaba.

--Bella—me llamo Edward, levante mi mirada tragándome toda la vergüenza, este me observaba con un brillo en la mirada, hacían que me derritiera por el—nunca en mi vida y existencia, he conocido a mujer como tu—dijo mientras tomaba por encima de la mesa mi mano. Yo permanecí estática ante sus palabras, pego un fuerte suspiro mientras acariciaba mi mano—sabes Bella, a pesar de todas tus virtudes, a pesar de todos tus defectos, para mi eres perfecta, sin importar que hagas, o digas. Y te amo con todo el amor que le es posible dar por un vampiro hacia alguien maravillosa como tu, sabes, te he amado desde que te vi por primera vez en forks, porque sin importar cuanto deseara tu sangre algo en mi interior me impedía hacerte daño, y aunque en esos tiempos no estaba seguro de cuales eran mis sentimientos por ti, siempre estaba esa necesidad de protegerte de todo lo que te hiciera daño—a este paso mis ojos estaban tan humedecidos que no me dejaban ver claramente, pero si pudiera llorar en este momento estaría como una magdalena, Edward me miraba con tanto cariño que podía sentir vivo mi corazón muerto.

Sus manos viajaron lentamente hacia mis mejillas simulando el recorrido de mis lágrimas desde mis ojos hasta mi mentón.

--se que todo lo que he hecho no tiene perdón, por mucho que tu lo digas—iba a rebatir eso, cuando me puso un dedo en la boca, haciendo que callara, sintiendo la calidad de su tacto.—déjame terminar—dijo cariñosamente—no puedo evitar ser egoísta, y es por eso que no puedo permitir que el amor de mi existencia se aleje de mi, habiendo una posibilidad de recuperarla, de darte todo el amor posible en este mundo, de compasar el daño que he hecho, y de ser tu saco de boxeo cuando sea necesario—Edward se levanto, sosteniendo aun mi mano, y me hizo levantarme. Esta horda de sentimientos estaban a punto de explotar en mi interior, sin embargo Edward quería terminar, y yo lo dejaría—te amo Bella, ayer, hoy y para siempre. Aceptarías en tu vida a este hombre que te hizo sufrir, pero que te compensara el resto de su vida?

Me quede estática después de que termino, no sabia como reaccionar, era cierto que estaba enamorada de el, y lo estaría por toda la eternidad, sabia que sufriría de nuevo, pero que clase de persona no sufre en su vida, ya todo lo que había pensado antes se fue directamente al caño después de escuchar la declaración de Edward, no me importaba el sufrimiento si estaba con Edward, no me importaba nada, si tenia el amor de alguien que me ayudaba a salir adelante. Ya lo había decidido, y esta vez seria para siempre.

Observe a Edward esperar pacientemente mi respuesta, pero a cada segundo sus ojos se hacían cada vez mas vacios, como temiendo la respuesta que iba a darle.

Y sin esperar un segundo mas me lance directamente a sus brazos, besándolo como si fuera lo ultimo en la vida, Edward sorprendido tardo un poco en responder, pronto nuestro beso se hizo mas apasionado, mis manos viajaron a su pelo desordenándolo, sus manos también bajaron a mi cintura apretándola tanto como podía a el.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, si fueron horas, si fueron segundo o minutos, el tiempo era totalmente inexistente para los vampiros, y mas si no necesitaban respirar, pero después de sepáranos note los labios de Edward rojos e hinchados, su pelo indomable ahora estaba peor, lo mire profundamente, y pude observar un brillo nunca antes visto en el, su sonrisa era enorme.

--eso es un si—me pregunto pícaramente, a lo que atine a pegarle al pecho—auch!! No era para tanto—se quejo sin abandonar su sonrisa. Sonreí de vuelta, en estos momentos debo parecer una tonta, pero no me importa, tengo al amor de mi vida aquí, justo como debía de ser.

--tonto—dije cariñosamente con la misma sonrisa en mis labios. Edward solo se me acerco y beso suavemente mis labios.

--supongo que tendremos que volver—dijo después de separarnos—tenemos que salir dentro de una hora—dijo a lo que atine a mirarle interrogante.

Edward noto mi mirada a lo que dijo—ya esta a punto de amanecer—dijo como si nada.

Y entonces lo recordé, ayer habíamos acordado salir poco después del amanecer para emprender camino hacia otra cuidad que realmente no recuerdo el nombre lo único que se es que queda en Alemania.

Pronto todo estaba preparado, la mesa y las sillas y la vajilla que utilizamos estaba cuidadosamente guardada en el volvo de Edward, el cual no me había dado cuenta que estaba aquí. Pronto emprendimos camino hacia la casa en la cual nos estábamos quedando.

El viaje en el volvo fue calmado sin prisa, escuchaba en la radio los clásicos de Debussy, lo cual hacia que me relajara, cerré mis ojos en el asiento del copiloto y recargue mi cabeza hacia atrás, solo no podía evitar pensar en lo feliz que estaba ahora, es que sin importar la guerra que venia, toda mi familia estaba completa. Sentí un cálido tacto en mi mano, a lo que abrí mis ojos y voltee al dueño de ese calor. Edward me miraba cálidamente, su mano estaba entrelazada con la mía, y hacían que pequeñas descargas me recorrieran de pies a cabeza. Sonreí, si mi vida fuera así todo el tiempo estaría más que satisfecha.

Sus ojos volvieron al camino, claro sin soltar mi mano todavía.

Poco a poco se vislumbraba la casa donde estábamos habitando, o por lo menos los cullen, ya que mi hermano insistió en tener un casa para nosotros, pero debido a los llamados de Alice para hacer una pillamada todos los días, casi ni me mantenía en la mía.

En el pórtico se vislumbraba a una muy sonriente Alice, que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por contenerse de pegar brincos en el lugar.

Espero pacientemente que saliera del carro para saltar encima de mí abrazándome sin dejarme espacio para respirar, Alice si que era fuerte.

--duende cálmate, que no vez que la estas apretando mucho—dijo Edward saliendo a mi rescate, en estos momentos estaba agradecida con Edward.

--no seas cascarrabias, que acaso no puedo abrazar a mi hermana-cuñada—dijo Alice pegando de brincos por todo el pórtico, solo atine a reírme nerviosamente mientras una gota surcaba mi cabeza, Edward parecía igual.

--que pasa aquí—pregunto jasper saliendo, observando como su mujer seguía brincando por todos lados.

--nomas que Bella a fin se volvió nuestra cuñada—dijo Alice deteniéndose un momento para responderle a su esposo, para luego seguir brincando.

--oh ya lo siento—dijo Jasper refiriéndose a nuestros sentimientos—me alegro por ustedes, peor será mejor que entren vamos a partir en una hora—dijo abriendo la puerta para que una brincadora Alice entrara. Dejando a nosotros solos.

--bueno será mejor que regrese y me aliste—dije refiriéndome a mi casa.

--nos vemos dentro de un rato—dijo Edward sonriendo. Se acerco a mí y me beso suavemente para luego emprender camino hacia la casa.

Camine hacia mi casa que quedaba a la par de la de los cullen, estaba pensando que de saber que sentiría toda esta alegría por Edward hubiera recapacitado antes, me sentía feliz, me sentía viva.

Entre a la casa y observe por todos lados, no había nadie en la sala, de seguro ellos estarían en su cuarto.

--ya llegue—avise de todas formas.

Poco después unos pasos de las escaleras me advirtieron que alguien venia.

--todo estuvo bien—me pregunto sonriente Emilia, advirtiendo mi sonrisa tonta en la cara.

--perfectamente—dije mientras subía las escaleras hacia mi habitación.

Todo estaba perfectamente empacado en sencillas cajas, ya que decidí que solo sacaría las cosas que necesitaría.

Tome con mis manos todas las cajas, ya que para mi no pesaban nada, y me dirigí hacia mi coche.

Ahí solo se encontraba Ethan, cargando las demás maletas en el portaequipajes. Ni siquiera reparo en mí, que era lo que le pasaba.

--hola…ya esta todo listo—pregunte viéndolo directamente mientras seguía metiendo las demás maletas.

--ya casi—respondió secamente. Mientras me lanzaba una mirada furiosa, ok eso fue raro me dije a mi misa. Jamás Ethan me había lanzado ese tipo de miradas. Salvo una vez que me toco engatusar a un vampiro para sacarle la información, y desde ese entonces siempre ha sido comprensivo conmigo. Pero no entendía su forma de ser conmigo. Me dolía verlo así, ni siquiera sabía el motivo pero me dolía. Le dirigí una mirada dolida dándole a entender lo que sentía por su trato. Mientras avanzaba hacia mi habitación dejando las cajas tiradas cerca del carro.

Pase a un lado de Emilia que me miraba aprensivamente, estaba claro que no sabia el porque de su comportamiento.

**N/a:**

**Pueden lanzarme tomates, amenazarme, o acecinarme. Se que he sido incumplida pero no tenia mucho tiempo y cuando lo tenia no sabia que escribir hasta que hoy por fin se me ha iluminado la mente. Ódienme si quieren pero de verdad lamento la demora**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17 celos**

**Ethan pov**

Esto estaba mal, habia herido a bella, no sabia que mas hacer, los celos me embargaron y me quitaron cualquier rastro de conciencia que tuviera. Creo que no podre olvidar su mirada dolida cuando la trate de esa forma. Sabia que tendria que arreglarlo. Pero no podia, simplemente mi cuerpo y mi mente pedian a gritos ser escuchadas, los recuerdos seguian en mi mente, aun podia ver el sufrimiento de Bella, maldita la hora en que los vampiros tuvieramos tan buena memoria, aun recordaba como vanamente trataba de liberar su tristeza con lagrimas.

**Flash back…..**

Nos encontrabamos de vacaciones en alguna parte de las playas de hawai. Claro escogi este lugar tan exotico para tratar un poco de olvidar los problemas de Bella, pese que aunque ella no lo admita, siempre piensa en Edward, solo an pasado 2 años de su transformacion, y me duele verla tanto asi, por lo que escogi esta hermosa playa en el lugar mas apartado de hawai, supongo que comprar toda esta area de la playa tiene sus beneficios.

En fin, se podia observar el oceano tan infinito a nuestro alrededor, ninguna sola embarcacion se asomaba al horizonte. El atardecer daba unos toques naranja al paisaje, y mi hermosa Bella enfundada en un pequeño traje de baño disfrutaba alegremente las olas del mar. Su hermosa piel brillaba aun mas por el efecto del atardecer. Yo tan solo disfrutaba sentado en la arena el verla feliz. Tan perdido estaba en mis pensamientos, que de pronto senti un par de gotas cayendome, dirigi mi vista hacia arriba, deslumbrandome la brillantez de la piel de Bella. Sus ojos dorados me miraban con duda. Le sonrei.

-¿pasa algo Bell´s?—le pregunte sin dejar de observarla, y es que verla tan inocente me daban ganas de hacerle cosas inapropiadas en este momento.

-supongo que tenia curiosidad en saber que estabas haciendo—comento mientras tomaba asiento a la par mia y dirigia su mirada hacia el atardecer—es tan hermoso—susurro. Tranquilamente.

-si que lo es—exclame dirigiendo mi mirada tambien hacia el horizonte. Y es que hace años que no podiamos haber visto un atardecer tan magnifico por temor a que un humano pudiera vernos.

Ambos guardamos silencio, disfrutamos de el hermoso atardecer hasta que las primeras estrellas aparecieron, y el cielo quedo totalmente oscuro. Voltee a ver a Bella, su mirada seguia perdida en el horizonte, no destacaba ninguna emocion de ella, supuse que seguiria un rato aquí.

-Bella, ire a cazar algo para los dos-mencione mientras me levantaba, su mirada no cambio para nada, mas un ligero asentimiento me confirmo que si me habia escuchado. Me gire aun inseguro si irme y dejarla sola con esa cara. Mas ella volteo a verme seguramente adivinando mis pensamientos.

-tranquilo estare bien—dijo dandome una sonrisa algo falsa. Titubie. No era buena idea dejarla sola, podriamos esperan un par de dias mas para conseguir algo para alimentarnos—estare bien, ve y consigue algo, llevamos mas de una semana sin alimentarnos—dijo dandome una sonrisa mas real que la anterior.

Ya mas tranquilo emprendi mi camino hacia algun bosque cercano aquí en hawaii. Y supongo que a este paso terminare en un matadero. No se mira ningun tipo de animal en estos dias en el bosque. Decidi ir a paso rapido hacia un matader. Los animales en el bosque eran algo dificiles de localizar, y no tenia muchas ganas de buscar, sobre todo despues de cómo deje a bella en la playa.

Saliendo del matadero, despues de que obligatoriamente tuve que utilizar mi poder en el dependiente, ya que que clase de persona compraria tanta sangre de animal, a menos que fuera un lunatico, asi que con ayuda de mi poder controlador, hice que hiciera las cosas mas rapido, y de paso de borre la memoria al tipo.

Me dirigi rapidamente hacia la playa privada donde deja a Bella, ya en el lugar, decidi pasar primero hacia las cocinas para dejar la sangre fresca. Decidi preparar un par de tazas calientes con sangre, una para Bella y otra para mi. Me acerque sigilosamente hacia donde se encontraba.

Pude ver su silueta a la distancia, seguia en el punto exacto donde la vi antes de partir. Trate de hacer el menor ruido posible para darle una sorpresa. Mas lo que oi me dejo helado. Pequeños sollozos comenzaron a salir de sus labios, y su cuerpo daba pequeñas convulsiones a medida que los sollozos se incrementaban, claramente ninguno de mis musculos se podia mover, era como si mi cuerpo pidiera a gritos que la dejara estar.

Cada vez mas los sollozos de bella se hacian mas intensos, hasta que casi parecian gritos desesperados, claramente no habia notado mi presencia, ella seguia con lo suyo. Decidi esperar. Pasaron un par de minutos de sollozos y gritos. Y conmigo sufriendo por verla asi. Hasta que por fin.

-¡porque EDWARD!...PORQUE?- grito con desesperacion mientras daba ligeros golpes hacia la arena.—PORQUE ME DEJASTE SABIENDO QUE TE AMABA—grito con enojo. Mientras mis ojos la miraban sorprendidos. Sabia que era mejor que se desahogara-porque arruinaste mi vida asi—dijo ya sin gritarlo pero con el mismo tono de odio.—te odio….—dijo en un susurro—TE ODIO…..porque arruinaste mi vida, porque destruiste mi corazon—dijo melancolicamente.

Despues de ese derroche. Solamente guardo silencio, ya con la mirada perdida otra vez, sus gritos parecian un lejano eco. Ya solo parecia estar en un estado de trance. Decidi dejarla ahí por un par de horas mas. Necesitaba aclarase, y yo tambien, necesitaba pensar. Asi que a paso cauteloso me aleje de donde ella se encontraba y me dirigi hacia el centro de la ciudad, necesitaba aclararme algo.

Caminando iba por el centro de la ciudad. Claramente se miraban cada uno de los comercios y los anuncios iluminando la noche. Suponiendo que este en lo correcto serian aproximadamente las 10 de la noche, vaya que habia pasado el tiempo, llevaba horas caminando y mi mente estaba en blanco, ni siquiera se como pero termine perdido en una especie de festival.

Todo estaba mas brillante que de costumbre, se miraban adornos en todas partes, y pequeños puestos de comida alrededor, estaba ubicado en una pequeña plaza, se miraba la fuente en el centro del festival. Decidi dar una vuelta, pense que seria una buena manera de pensar mas claramente.

Observe todo con curiosidad, hacia tanto tiempo que no asistia a un festival, pero suipongo que no es lo mejor, especialmente cuando eres un vampiro.

La gente transitaba alegremente, vestido con sus mejores ropas, asistian con la familia o con la pareja, pero en todos se notaban lo alegres que estaban, y me dije que porque termine asi, bien podria estar ahora con una hermosa familia, bien podria seguir cumpliendo años, bien podria seguir envejeciendo con alguna persona que me amara. En ese instante la imagen de bella se me vino a la mente, aun no estaba seguro de mis sentiimientos por ella, pero aun era raro imaginandonos humanos y teniendo una familia, eso signinficaria algo.

Tan metido en mis pensamientos estaba, que no senti cuando choque con alguien, se oyo como un fuerte choque entre rocas, rapidamente busque a la persona con que habia topado.

Voltee a la persona con la que habia chocado, observe sus bellos ojos color miel, me miraban curisos y divertidos, su pelo largo y ondulado caia suavemente en su espalda, su piel tan blanca y tan suave, que solamente me invitava a pensar en que tan suave seria su piel.

-hola Ethan—dijo tratando de contener la risa. Se podia ver algo de burla en sus ojos, rapidamente me endereze. Aunque su mirada denotaba diversion.

-hola Emilia—dije torpemente. La vergüenza que sentia por tener los peores reflejo vampiricos era grande. De repente algo en mi mente hizo click.—emilia que haces en este lugar?—dije tratando que no sonara descortes, pero la duda albergaba mi mente.

-oh bueno. Ando en una mision de los vulturis—dijo cambiando su mirada a una seria. En mi vida pocas veces habia visto a emilia seria, siempre era tan alegre y extrovertida, que era raro verla asi—un par de neofitos, nada del otro mundo—dijo aun con la mirada seria—pero ya me hice cargo de ellos, asi que decidi pasearme en este lugar—dijo con entusiasmo.—y tu que haces aquí?—me pregunto.

-bueno ando aquí de paseo con Bella—dije, me parecio ver que su mirada habia perdido algo de brillo, pero creo que solo fueron imaginaciones mias.—y decidi dar una vuelta en el lugar—dije despreocupadamente y es que solo con encontrarme con Emilia habia liberado mi mente, me daba tanta tranquilidad estar con ella. Podia olvidarme de mis preocupaciones.

-supongo que no seria de mas si te acompaño a dar una vuelta—dijo nuevamente entusiasmada. Mientras me tomaba del brazo y me arrastraba hacia dentro del festival.

Creo que en todos mis años vampiricos nunca me la habia pasado tan bien, recorrimos cada uno de los puestos comprando recuerdos, jugando, simplemente divirtiendonos.

Ella era tan entusiasta que no sabias cuando se le acababa la energia, pero no era electrica, facilmente podia pasar por una persona tranquila la mayoria del tiempo, pero cuando se liberaba simplemente no habian limites para ella.

Ya pasaban las 4 de la mañana y no parecia que hubiera algun fin para este festival, solo un par de sujetos ya borrachos lo que seguian con la fiesta.

Decidimos salir del lugar, ya que parecia que estaba por terminar el festival. El estar con Emilia me quitaba cualquier preocupacion que rodara por mi mente, el silencio con el que caminabamos en la calle era tan confortable que no era necesario llenar el silencio con palabras.

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevabamos caminando en silencio.

-ya tengo que regresar a volterra—dijo en un susurro emilia. Mientras me volteaba a ver.

-supongo que esta es la despedida entonces—dije devolviendole la mirada. Sin embargo algo me dejo confundido, y es que los ojos de Emillia mostraban tantas emociones, de las cuales no pude identificar muchas. Tristeza, esperanza, amor.

Pero porque sentiria emilia tristeza, lo mas seguro era que extrañaba volterra, seguramente era eso. Pero amor?. Porque la mirada de Emiilia habria amor.

Sacudi rapidamente la cabeza desechando la idea, probablemente era mi imaginacion.

Tan metido estaba en mis pensamientos, que senti algo calido porsarse alrededor mio, y es que emilia me estaba abrazando. Ella era pequeña, asi que sus fuertes brazos rodeaban mi cintura, sentia como si ardiera esa parte de mi piel, su pequeña cabeza posada en mi pecho y su sedoso pelo dejaba impregnado su olor en mis nariz.

Rapidamente correspondi el abrazo, toda ella era tan fragil y a la vez tan fuerte, aspire fuertemente el olor de su pelo, no sentia el valor de dejarla libre. Pero todo tenia que acabar, sus pequeños brazos me soltaron y tuve que hacer lo mismo, a contra de mi voluntad. Se separo un par de pasos lejos de mi.

-nos veremos pronto Ethan—dijo Emilia con sus ojos humedecidos. Quise preguntarle que le pasaba, pero al momento de dar un paso, ella rapidamente se alejo, y emprendio camino a paso vampirico a volterra. No la quise seguir, no creo que hubiera sido lo mejor en estos momentos.

Asi que algo shocekado con la imagen emprendi camino hacia la playa en que habia dejado a Bella. Seguramente me mataria por tardarme tanto, y es que estuve fuera casi las 15 horas. No lo mejor era apresurar el paso, y asegurandome de que nadie me veia, corri a velocidad vampirica hacia mi destino.

No recuerdo mucho de lo que paso cuando regrese. Bella aun seguia en el mismo lugar donde la deje. Parecia ajena a todo. Y nuevamente la ira me invadio. Tenia celos, no sabia que clase de celos eran estos, pero estaba tan furiosos con ese tal Edward por causarle tanto daño a alguien tan especial como lo es Bella.

Sabia que algun dia nos volveriamos a encontrar, y que ese dia lo haria pagar cada una de las lagrimas que Bella no pudiera sacar.

**Fin Flash Back….**

Recordaba cada uno de las depresiones que Bella sufria a causa de Edward. Y es cierto que ahora que se volvieron a encontrar me encargue personalmente de que se acordara cuanto sufrio Bella. Me encargue de amenazarlo, de hacerle jurar con su no vida vampirica que nunca mas la haria sufrir.

Y heme aquí siendo el primero en hacerla sufrir, pero ahora comprendia los celos de los cuales sentia por Bella, eran celos fraternos, eran celos de hermano, sentia como si Edward me la fuera a quitar, cosa que era imposible ya que Bella me lo habia jurado. En ese momento no podia alcararme, creo que desde esa epoca eh estado enamorado de Emilia. Y confundi los celos por celos fraternales.

Voltee a ver a Emilia que estaba cargando un par de cajas hacia el auto. La amaba, cada uno de sus rasgos y caracteres los amaba como nunca. Pero eso no quitaba que al igual como Bella las deseaba proteger a ambas, ambas eran las unicas mujeres en mi vida, y no dejaria que nada les pasara.

Con un movimiento vampirico le quite las cajas a emilia para ponerlas directamente en el carro. Me miro molesta.

-sabes que soy una vampira, y que rapidamente hubiera podido ponerlas yo sola—me dijo molesta.

La abrace.

-lo se. Solo queria apresurar el tiempo para poder pasar unos momentos contigo—dije mientras me correspondia el abrazo—te amo—le dije en un susurro que seguro oirira.

-yo tambien te amo—dijo apretando mas el abrazo—ahora disculpate con Bella—dijo separandose de mi rapidamente volviendo a cambiar su mirada a una molesta pero sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Le di un casto beso en los labios. Y me adentre a la casa en busca de Bella. Seguramente estaria en la biblioteca, asi era cada vez que se enojaba o estaba triste.

Cruze las habitaciones hasta llegar a la puerta que daba a la biblioteca. Abri levemente la puerta para no hacer tanto ruido.

-bella estas aquí?—dije lentamente. Exactamente como lo predige ahí estaba Bella, pero al parecer no estaba sola, se encontraba parada enfrente de alguien a quien no pude ver porque se encontraba fuera de mi alcance de vista, pero su olor me era familiar.

-bienvenido joven Ethan—me sorprendi conocia esa voz tan familiar para mi. Voltee a ver a Bella que me miraba con miedo en los ojos

**Perdon perdon perdon!...lo siento….eh entrado a una nueva epoca de mi vida….soy estudiante de medicina…tengo un horario apretadisimo…de 7 am hasta las 5pm…se que no es excusa pero lo siento muchoo…siento haberlos descepcionado….pero aquí les traigo la continuacion. No actualizare hasta la semana entrante….entro a los ultimos parciales =(…pero les prometo q esta vez terminare lo aseguro.**

**Bueno este capi es mas de Ethan y Emillia…..pero va mas o menos ya un poco cansada de los flash backs…..pero ya comienza la accion, al fin…..!1….**

**Plis espero comentarios para seguir con la historia, ya saben acepto sugerencias, y de anonimos tambien, caulquier comentario sera bien recibido.**

**Sin mas me despido**

**Cordialmente Queen of the shadow**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

**Pov Ethan.**

-bienvenido joven Ethan—me sorprendi, conocia esa voz tan familiar para mi. Voltee a ver a Bella que me miraba con miedo en los ojos.

Y no era por nada, nada mas y nada menos que los 3 reyes vulturis se encontraban parados enfrente de Bella. Miedo, fue el unico sentimiento ademas del odio que predomino en mi cuerpo durante estos momentos. Miedo por Bella y Emillia y odio hacia ellos. Como pude me coloque cerca de Bella en posicion de ataque, la protegeria de todo aunque eso me costara la vida.

-no creo que eso sea lo mejor en su posicion joven Ethan—dijo Aro. A lo que mi mirada cambio a una de duda, sin moverme un solo milimetro. Tan pronto trono sus dedos las puertas del salon se abrieron abruptamente, que aparte a Bella y a mi los mas lejos de la puerta. De ella entraron Felix y Jane. Arrastrando a Emilia. Por mi parte senti que una gran furia surgia de mi. Mi sed de matanza nunca estuvieron asi como lo esta ahora. Y es que claramente se veia que la maldita de Jane la habia torturado, lucia cansada. Usando todo mi auto-control y el agarre de la mano de Bella evite el saltarles encima, el solo saber que la estaban tocando era tan repulsivo para mi.

-que diablos quiren—espete mas como un gruñido que otra cosa—sueltenla ella no tiene nada que ver—dije mientras la furia recorria mi cuerpo.

-simplemente nada—dijo calmadamente Aro, mientras volteaba a ver a Emilia, hizo una seña para que la acercaran a el. Gruñi. Y Aro me observo con esa mueca burlona en su rostro.

Felix y Jane acercaron lentamente a Emilia hacia Aro. Mientras una Bella sujetaba fuertemente mi muñeca. Voltee a verla con furia en mis ojos. Ella solo nego lentamente, y con una mirada fuerte y confiada, me hizo entender que confiara en ella, que nada le pasaria a Emilia. Asenti con la mirada. Confiaria en Bella, aunque eso no me tranquilizaba del todo.

Observe como casi obligatoriamente Aro tomaba la mano de Emilia. Este tenia la mirada perdida, supuse que estaria observando sus pensamientos. Esperamos un largo rato, a que Aro terminara con Emilia, mientras yo me movia intranquilamente en el sitio donde permanecia. Voltee a ver a Bella, podia notar dolor en su mirada, ella mantenia la vista fija en Aro, sin perder ningun detalle de lo que pasaba. Me acerque lentamente a ella, siempre a la atenta mirada de Jane y Felix que seguian todos nuestros movimientos. Cayo, observaba impacientemente a Aro, y Marcus nos observaba sin sentimiento alguno en la mirada.

-Bella tienes algun plan, porque por lo que observo se nota que estamos en clara desventaja?—le pregunte en un susurro, haciendo una mueca en el rostro. asegurandome de que nadie oyera.

-aun no se que hare—dijo seriamente, sin quitar la vista de Emilia—pero no te preocupes, me asegurare de que Emilia sea la primera en salir—dijo lentamente, aun sin observarme a la cara—sere de distraccion mientras uds salen de aquí lo mas rapido posible. Los cullen seguramente los estaran esperando—dijo friamente. Mientras por primera vez me miraba a los ojos. Pude distinguir miedo, furia, soledad y decisión.

-no creas que te dejare aquí tu sola Bella—dije furiosamente, tomandola de el brazo—Pelearemos juntos, saldremos de esta—dije no del todo confiado en mis palabras. Pero no podia permitir que alguien de mi familia luchara sola con este tipo de vampiros.

-no hay otra manera—dijo igual de furiosa—Emilia esta demasiado debil debido a Jane que no se podra mantener en pie durante mucho tiempo, alguno de nosotros tendra que mantenerse junto a ella cuidandola, y el otro los cuidara a ambos. Solo seria una carga para todo. Y lo mas probable es que todo salga mal—dijo mordazmente. Y aunque sabia que tenia razon, una parte de mi no la podia dejar sola. Pero otra parte no podia arriesgar a emilia a una muerte segura. Aghh…! Como era tan dificil elegir entre dos personas igual de importantes para ti.

-ya lo ves—me dijo tristemente—alguno se tendra que quedar, y esa sere yo, estoy mas capacitada para combatirlos que tu—iba a alegar su propocicion porque claramente era mejor combatiendo que ella—ambos sabemos que a la que buscan es a mi. Puedo repeler los ataques de Jane, a vosotros no los perseguiran, y podran buscar ayuda con los Cullen, yo mientras tanto los tendre entretenidos—dijo decididamente, eran claros sus argumentos, no podia hacer nada para objetarla, decidi hacer caso a su propocicion con un leve asentimiento, pero mi corazon se negaba a aceptarlo.

Rapidamente el interrogatorio de Emilia habia llegado a su fin, dejandola Aro libre de su poder. Rapidamente me acerque a ella, tomandola en brazos y acercandonos a Bella, era un tanto obvio que Emilia no se pudiera poner en pie, una simple tortura de Jane podria dejarte casi inmovil durante varias horas.

-supongo que encontre todo lo que necesitava—dijo pasivamente Aro mientras sus ojos volteaban a vernos—supongo que toda la verdad ah sido revelada—dijo colocandose cerca de Cayo y Marcus.—saben que no podemos dejarlos vivos, sobre todo con toda esta informacion tan valiosa que poseen—continuo—asi que si nos haces los honores Jane, Felix—ordeno mientras tomaba lugar apartados con los demas.

Bella y yo tomamos medio segundo para que nuestras miradas se cruzaran, trate de transmitirle todo el cariño, apoyo, que le tenia. Sin esperar mas tiempo. Cogi a Emilia en brazos, y me abalance rapidamente hacia la puerta, cruzandola dandole un ultimo vistazo a Bella, que se ponia en pose de defensa, impidiendo que nos siguieran.

Rapidamente segui mi camino saliendo de esta casa temporal, olvidandonos del carro y el equipaje, correr era mas rapido ahora que en carro. Podia sentir la gran velocidad, podia sentir un gran hoyo en el pecho, sabiendo que deje sola a Bella luchando, podia sentir que parte de mi corazon se quedaba con ella, esperando que se encontrara bien, y apresurando mi paso en busca de Alice y los Cullen, necesitaria refuerzos para regresar con Bella.

**Pov Bella.**

Observe como Ethan junto con Emilia cruzaban la puerta para ir directamente con los Cullen, ellos se harian cargo de todo. Tratar de convencer a Ethan de que era lo mejor fue dificil. Era terco pero lo entendia, yo pensaria lo mismo, pero estaba segura de que con Emilia en ese estado, no podriamos hacer mucho si tendiramos que estarla cuidando. Rapidamente idee un plan esperando que este saliera bien. Mi confianza en mi misma era casi nula. Pero por salvarlos a ellos haria lo que fuera. No quise observar los ojos de Ethan si no estaria seguro de que observaria el miedo e inseguridad que ahora me recorria. Pero por un breve lapso de tiempo observe su rostro, le mande una mirada de seguridad, falsa por supuesto, pero se lo creyo. Y era mejor todo asi. Ellos me buscaban a mi, simplemente los demas no tenian porque estar involucrados.

Intercepte la puerta, poniendome en posicion de lucha. Gruñi en su direccion, Jane y Felix al verlos salieron a alcanzarlos, mas mi escudo los detuvo, coloque mi escudo en torno de todos nosotros,para que ninguno pudiera salir, no dejaria que los lastimaran a ellos.

Aro lanzo una mirada divertida—valla joven Bella, no sabia que tan importante era para usted esos vampiros—dijo desinteresadamente, pero claramente podia notarse un gran interes en ese dato—que cree que pasaria, si yo decidiera mandar a todo mi ejercito a exterminar a esos vampiros y a los Cullen—dijo maliciosamente. Mientras yo daba un gruñido en su direccion—vaya.. vaya, supongo que usted no querra eso. Verdad?—dijo como pregunta sin quitar esa maldita sonrisa de su cara.

-no se meta con ellos, esto no es de su incumbrencia—dije mandandole una mirada envenenada, haciendole sonreir mas.

-bueno supongo que la idea de unirse a nosotros queda descartada cierto?—dijo mas como afirmacion que como pregunta. A donde queria llegar este viejo—tu existencia joven Bella se ha vuelto un peligo para nosotros. Por lo que debemos suponer que tenemos la necesidad de exterminarte lo mas pronto posible—dijo cambiando su expresion a una fria.

Tanto Jane como Felix se lanzaron a mi, ante la supocicion de Aro. Sabiendo que su poder no tenia efecto en mi, Felix fue el primeron en lanzarse sobre mi, derribandome, siendo arrastrada por todo el suelo varios metros, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, logre con un milagro sacarme de encima a Felix, alejandonos unos metros el uno del otro.

Con velicidad vampirica, corrio directamente hacia mi, mientras Jane se dirigia por mi espalda, logre esquivar a Felix, pero no a Jane, que sus colmillos se incrustraron en uno de mis brazos, mientras gruñia del dolor, la lanze hacia el otro lado quitandome de encima. Corri directamente hacia ella mientras con ambos brazos le arranque la cabeza.

Unos brazos me tomaron, y me lanzaron hacia la pared mientras esta era atravesada. Los escombros cayeron encima mio. Lograndome quitar todo, observe a todas partes, sin encontrar a los 3 reyes vulturi. Rayos..!. se habian escapado nomas pudieron.

Aprovechando la pequeña distraccion de Felix, saque un par de cerillas (fosforos, o encendedor), y le prendi fuego a el cuerpo de jane, siendo rodeado el espacio, por un humo negro. Estaba en desventaja, no lograba localizar a Felix, estaba claro que si me agarraba eran nulas mis posibilidades de salir viva.

Tan pronto como ese pensamiento surgio de mi mente, unas fuertes palpitaciones me recorrieron el cuerpo, eso pasaba cuando usaba mi poder. Pero ahorita no lo estaba usando. El escudo estaba inactivo.

No tuve tiempor de pensar mucho, cuando senti una prescencia en mi espalda, dandome tiempo de esquivarla, logrando conocer el paradero de mi atacante. Me puse en poscicion de combate, era hora de acabar con todo.

Podia ver el fuego de el cuerpo de Jane consumir las paredes de la casa, el suelo, los muebles y demas cosas, pronto nos alcanzaria el fuego, lo mejor era terminar todo de una buena vez.

Un gruñido de mi atacanque me desperto de mi trance, el venia corriendo hacia mi, claramente dispuesto a arrancarme la cabeza. Otra fuerte palpitacion senti en mi cuerpo.

Y de pronto todo se detuvo, o al menos lo parecia, el tiempo iba tanscurriendo demasiado lento, era como ver una pelicula en camara lenta. Las llamas, el aire, todo. Hasta Felix corria hacia mi en camara lenta. Supuse que seria un poder extraño.

Asi que camine hacia, el, aprovechando la oportunidad arranque su cabeza. Y de pronto el tiempo volvio a su estado normal. Todo esto era demasiado raro. Tire el cuerpo y la cabeza hacia las llamas de la casa. Tenia que salir rapido de ahí, ya la estructura no aguantaria por mucho y yo quedaria encerrada y seria calcinada.

Sali a paso lento de la casa. Observando las vivas llamas consumir toda la estructura, el fuerte rojo de las llamas se observaba en todas partes.

Una nueva palpitacion volvio a mi cuerpo, ya sabiendo de que se trataba, quise averiguar que poder era. Como si nada de mis manos comenzaron a aparecer bolas de agua, claramente atraidas del rio que estaba a un costado. Sabia que estas llamas atraerian la atencion, asi que con este nuevo poder, las fui apagando, dejando a un monton de escombros negros en medio del bosque.

**Sorry por la tardanza, seguro me querran matar. Pero es que andaba en mis examenes finales de la universidad, asi q no tuve tiempo. Pude ver pocos comentarios, pero los que pusieron comentario dejenme decirles que me encanta que les guste mi historia. Gracias a las alertas y favoritos…. Si su corazon se los permite dejen reviews. Saben que me alientan a seguir escribiendo**

**Queen of the shadow**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

**Me van a matar, lo se. Y me lo merezco, pero ya saben, etapa de parciales finales, esto es estresante pero nadie me pidio seguir medicina. Bueno aquí les tengo el capi, a los que me dejaron review se los agradezco de todo corazon.**

**Tambien a los anonimos q sus comentarios me han hecho feliz de q les guste la historia.**

**Cualquier cosa haganmelo saber por review o un mensajin…..siempre me encanta saber su opinion acerca de lo q escribo.**

**Pov Bella**

Que diablos me estaba pasando? Estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso. Como era posible que tuviera estos poderes. Si estaba al tanto de que mi poder era absorver los poderes que deseara, siempre y cuando conociera a la persona, y supiera de que poder se trataba. Simplemente nunca habia visto esta especie de poderes en mi vida.

Era como si surgiera un poder dependiendo de lo que se necesitara, y mi cuerpo sentia un impulso para que solamente lo dejara ir. Nunca antes habia pasado esto, necesitaba respuestas.

Suspire. Mi vida era todo menos normal. Simplemente lo unico que no deseaba.

Diablos esto era un desastre y apenas me daba cuenta de todo. Ceniza, escombros, y pasto quemado, era una mezcla de olores no agradables, especialmente si nosotros los vampiros distinguiamos aromas desde lejos. Ugh! Era una total pestilencia.

Ahora que recordaba, donde podria estar Ethan y Emillia. Se habian ido hacia un gran rato, supuse que estarian bien. Ahora esperaba poder descanzar. No era del todo un vampiro normal. Gruñi. Otra cosa anormal en mi. Este cansancio ya no podia mas conmigo, mis parpados pesaban, estaba realmente cansada, me deje llevar por la oscuridad, esperando poder descanzar algo, y que Ethan se acordara que me encontraba aquí.

**Pov Edward**

Ante los ultimos acontecimientos eh estado observando obsesivamente a Bella, estaba preocupado, y no era por menos, despues de enterarme que seguia con vida, me jure que siempre iba a estar pendiente de ella, no soportaria perderla de nuevo, pero como la vida o mi no vida como vampiro no es justa, Ethan aparecio en la vida de mi Bella, los celos, las disputas, todo lo comprendia, al final todo ah salido bien, por no decir que aun sigo sin entender como es que semejante angel me haya aceptado en su vida, despues de todo lo que la hice sufrir.

Regresando al punto, no todo volvio a ser color rosa, mi pobre Bella, siempre queria ser la que cargaba con todos los problemas que en mayor parte no le correspondia cargalos del todo. Los vulturis querian utilizarla, Rodolphus y Maczain querian que fuera ayuda para ellos, en parte haciamos que Bella cargara con el peso de todos, tambien era nuestra responsabilidad el hacer que no nos mataran a todos.

No cabe decir que estoy preocupado por ella, tanto que me es dificil el no expresarlo, simplemente no quiero verla tambien a ella preocupada, todo lo que daria yo por tomar su lugar, dejar que ella viviera feliz, y ser yo el que tuiviera que encargarme de todo, pero simplemente no se podia, y eso fue lo que me explicaron mis hermanos.

Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos, y es que no e habia dado cuenta que seguia parado cerca de la ventana de mi habitacion desde que bella se habia marchado a empacar. Alice habia entrado por la puerta, no supe si toco o no, realemente era lo que menos me preocupaba en estos momentos, el echo de que Alice entrara asi en mi habitacion no siempre significaban cosas buenas.

Con suaves pasos Alice camino hacia mi lado, sin voltear a verme a los ojos, solamente mantenia su mirada clavada en la ventana. Voltee mi mirada hacia el mismo lugar que la suya.

Permanecimos en silencio todo el tiempo, no hacia falta palabras, para que comprendiera que Alice me estaba dando su apoyo, y su compresion. Todo era tan raro, en algunas ocasiones Alice llegaba a ser tan tranquila cuando realmente se necesitaba.

Agradeci este gesto en silencio, yo sufria, sufria todo lo que Bella sufriera.

Se oyeron varios pasos dirigirse a mi habitacion, supe de quienes serian, tocaron levemente le puerta, aunque ya supiera que estaban afuera.

-Pasen—dije en voz baja.

La puerta se habrio mostrando a Jasper, seguido de Emmett y Rosalie. Todos con rostros serios, entraron en la habitacion, Jasper tomo lugar a la par de Alice. Mientras Emmett y Rosalie se colocaban atrás mio, observando tambien el paisaje de la ventana, nadie hablo, solo nos quedamos observando el paisaje. Alice se abrazaba de Jasper, Rosalie de Emmett. Sabiamos que pasaria despues, y estabamos dispuestos a hacerlo, tan solo querian recordar a su pareja antes de que nos internaramos a esta guerra.

Pasados varios minutos, se observo a lo lejos un par de sombras, por la rapidez eran vampiros. Sin pensarlo demasiado abri la ventana y salte de ella, cayendo justo enfrente de nuestros visitantantes, mis hermanos me siguieron, permaneciendo a la par mia.

-Rodolphus, Maczain, es un placer tenerlos por aquí—dije cordialmente a los vampiros que se encontraban enfrente mio.

-a nosotros tambien joven Cullen—respondio amablemente. Mientras situaba la mirada por toda mi familia, claramente buscando a alguien. Su mirada se torno peocupada, cosa que me llamo la atencion. Revise sus pensamientos, buscaba a Bella, y le preocupaba que no estuviera segura con nosotros, me moleste por eso, quien mas que yo podria asegurar que Bella estuviera perfectamente segura.

-a que an venido?—pregutno Alice, dando por enterado que eso era lo que todos queriamos saber—si se puede saber—dijo cortesmente Alice, aunque sus pensamientos iban de un lado a otro buscando una explicacion de su visita, y el porque no pudo verlos.

-bueno creimos que seria los mas prudente si nosotros los acompañaramos hasta nuestra base—sugirio Rodolphus, meintras sus pensamientos me mostraban que hacia poco habian recibido una carta de los vulturis, tramaban algo contra nosotros, pero no se sabia que era—lo mejor sera que podamos partir lo mas pronto posible, aun necesitamos hacer varias paradas, si queremos despistar a los vulturis—dijo Rodolphus seriemente, mientras observaba como Carlise y Esme llegaban rapidamente hacia nuestro lado.

-no se preocupen—dijo Carlise despues de una breve inclinacion a modo de saludo—solo aguardamos por Bella, Ethan y Emilia. Para emprender camino—dijo amablemente Carlise.

"solo para eso vinieron Edward. "—me pregunto mentalmente Carlise. Asenti lentamente de modo que el me observara. Que afortunadamente nadie lo noto.

Afortunadamente no tuvimos que esperar mucho.

Alice tuvo una pequeña vision, se mostraba que en el mismo lugar donde aparecieron Rodolphus y Maczain. Solo que en esta vision aparecia Ethan, cargando a Emilia que se miraba como si estuviera desmayada. Ethan traia una cara preocupada y de miedo.

Hasta ahí duro la vision. Voltee a ver a Alice.

-se acercaran en unos pocos segundos—dijo ante mi muda pregunta.

Tal y como menciono Alice, Ethan aparecia cargando a Emilia, Viendo como los demas se mostraban preocupados ante este echo. Nos dirigimos rapidamente hacia Ethan, tenia un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto, Bella no los acompañaba, necesitaba una explicacion y rapida.

Como pudimos entre todos sujetar a Ethan, mientras dejaban a Emilia con Carlise. Que la examinara, Ethan trataba de acercarsele, pero yo no se lo permitia, antes tendria que saber que le pasaba a Bella, porque no venia con ellos.

-no te preocupes Emilia esta bien, solo tiene que descanzar, cualquier cosa que le hayan echo solo necesita descanzar—pude ver en la mirada de Ethan como la preocupacion se iba de su mirada.

-Ethan! Donde esta Bella—le dije al fin. Ya harto de no tener noticias de ella.

El miedo se apodero de sus ojos, cuando me miro, el miedo y la preocupacion era lo unico que observaba en su mirada, de pronto entendi el mal presentimiendo que senti.

Ni siquiera espere a una respuesta, corri lo mas rapido que pude, necesitaba encontrarla, necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Un enorme agujero se instalo en mi pecho, no quisiera pensar en lo que estuviera pasando Bella en estos momentos. Senti a mis hermanos acercarse a paso apresurado, tratando de alcanzarme, reduje un poco la velocidad.

"adelantate Edward, nosotros te seguiremos"- dijo mentalmente Jasper. Le di una mirada agradecida mientras me adelantaba a todo lo que mis piernas daban. Rogaba porque Bella estuviera bien, me sentia descepcionado de mi mismos por permitir esto, me sentia enojado conmigo mismo, y tambien con Ethan, pero en parte lo comprendia, sabia que Emillia estaba mal, y que Bella a veces podia resultar tan cabezota.

Gracias a todo lo que conozco la casa donde se quedaron no quedaba muy lejos de la nuestra. Por lo que el recorrido fue corto, y lo que vi me dejo sin aliento. Me detuve en estado de shock.

Y es que frente a mi se hallaba lo que fue un campo de batalla, por asi decirlo, la casa que antes erguida estaba, ahora solo escombros en el pasto, se notaba la ceniza, los pedazos quemados, el pasto tambien estaba levemente quemado, no quedaba ningun rastro de fuego en el lugar, todo el fuego habia sido apagado.

Repentinamente algo hizo que saliera de mi estado de shock, y es que a un par de metros lejos de la destruida casa, se encontraba recostada en el pasto, la razon de mi existencia.

Me acerque rapidamente a revisarla, gracias a dios solo estaba descanzando, parecia desmayada, pero claramente seguia con nosotros, la cargue firmemente en mis brazos temiendo que se me fuera a ir en cualquier momento. Un enorme alivio me recorrio el cuerpo. No podia pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en la persona que en estos momentos tenia en los brazos, y que nunca dejaria ir. Su rostro se miraba tan tranquilo como en aquellos dias en los que la miraba dormir en su habitacion, en los que escuchaba los latidos de su corazon y las suaves respiraciones.

Ahora era diferente, pero no por eso la dejaba de amar, suspire. Jamas dejaria que algo mas le pasara, y para eso tendrian que pasar por encima mia.

Observe las figuras de mis hermanos acercarse rapidamente hacia donde me encontraba con bella en los brazos, en sus rostros se mostraba el asombro al ver la casa y la preocupacion al ver a Bella en mis brazos, les mande una mirada tranquilizadora, diciendoles que estaba bien.

Se calmaron un poco, aun mostrando preocupacion en sus ojos. Se quedaron delante mio, observando a Bella. Sabia que si algun dia le fallaba a Bella, estarian mis hermanos para protegerla, porque ellos tambien la querian como a alguien de la familia.

-que paso aquí?—exclamo Emmett siendo el primero en romper el silencio, mientras observaba a su alrededor.

-es el campo de batalla—dijo jasper afirmando lo obvio, mientras se acercaba a los escombros de la casa.—puedo percibir 5 aromas diferentes, ademas de los de Bella, Ethan y Emillia—dijo Jasper mientras seguia oliendo el ambiente.—por suerte el humo no termino con todos los olores, reconozco todos los olores—dijo seriamente observandonos a todos.—tal parece que los vulturis estuvieron aquí—menciono lentamente.

Mientras mi mente daba un paro al escucharle decir eso, como no pudimos estar mas pendientes de Bella, era toda una suerte que haya podido escapara de ellos. Por lo que se de los vulturis estos no salian de su castillo sin ningun tipo de guardia.

-tambien estan los aromas de Jane y Felix—dijo como leyendo mis pensamientos.—Los unicos aromas que salen de esta area son de Aro, Cayo y Marco—dijo registrando otro aroma mas.

"es imposible que no los haya visto"—dijo una Alice que estaba un poco apartada de nosotros—"todo esto es mi culpa, si tan solo este poder inutil funcionara como deberia"—penso culpandose a ella.

Me acerque a Alice aun con Bella en mis brazos.

-Alice nada de esto es tu culpa—dije mientras subia su mirada hacia la mia, mostrando sus ojos humedos con traviesas gotas saladas que nunca saldrian de sus ojos.—esto es mi culpa, por no cuidar mas de Bella—dije mientras una ola de culpabilidad me atravesaba.

Senti como olas de calma entraban a mi cuerpo, Jasper, pense. El deberia de estar sintiendo como estaba Alice en este momento, ya que las olas eran muy fuertes.

La pequeña Alice le sonrio tiernamente a Jasper que se encontraba del otro lado, investigando la casa con Emmett y Rosalie. Jasper le respondio, volviendo a su tarea.

-no te preocupes Alice, Bella esta bien despues de todo—dije tratando de darle confianza y de darmela a mi tambien. Pues yo sentia mas culpa sabiendo que era mi responsabilidad el cuidarla, verlar por ella.

Inmediatamente Ethan seguido de Carlise aparecieron en el area. Ethan corrio rapidamente hacia donde yo estaba. Observando con tristeza y culpabilidad a Bella que se encontraba descanzando en mis brazos.

Por primera vez comprendi como se sentiria, nosotros cargabamos el peso de la culpabilidad en los hombros al ver en este estado a Bella.

-me permites hijo—dijo Carlise aproximandose a Bella. Asenti suavemente. Mientras lentamente la colocaba en el pasto, haciendo que su cabeza quedara recostada en mis piernas. Mientras Carlise revisaba a Bella podia escuchar sus pensamientos.

"como es posible que un vampiro quede desmayado del cansancio"—pensaba asombrado Carlise.

"ninguna herida, ningun hematoma, ni ninguna mordida de vampiro"—seguia revisando Carlise.

-hijo sera mejor que nos la llevemos a la casa, para que pueda revisarla mejor—dijo Carlise.

Asenti, si Carlise creia quie era lo mejor, yo confiaba plenamente en el. Volvi a cargar a Bella, y un calor se instalo en mi pecho, el solo estar cerca de ella provocaba estas reacciones. Sonrei, no podria vivir sin ella. Voltee a ver hacia donde tenia recostada su cabeza en mi pecho, su pequeña boca formo una tierna sonrisa, como dedicada a mi, mientras se removia un poco entre mis brazos. La aprete un poco mas, mientras dirigia mis pasos hacia la casa, esperaba buenas noticias de Calrise acerca de Bella.

**Iaaa sta, que tomatazos, golpes, abucheos, nada. Un comentario no hace daño a nadie ia saben que me gustaria saber si no les gusto.**

**Si le falto algo**

**Si estuvo bien**

**Si estuvo excelente**

**Si esta echo mierda**

**Cualquier cosa es bien recibida…XD**

**Espero actualizar pronto….ahora si vengo con tiempo de sobra**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

**Siento la tardanza, pero es q hasta ahorita Sali de vacaciones asi que quiero aprovecharlo para escribir mas, aunque ya me estoy aburriendo sin nada que hacer, pero vale la pena.**

**Espero me perdonen por tardar tanto y no me apedreeen en el camino**

_Asenti, si Carlise creia que era lo mejor, yo confiaba plenamente en el. Volvi a cargar a Bella, y un calor se instalo en mi pecho, el solo estar cerca de ella provocaba estas reacciones. Sonrei, no podria vivir sin ella. Voltee a ver hacia donde tenia recostada su cabeza en mi pecho, su pequeña boca formo una tierna sonrisa, como dedicada a mi, mientras se removia un poco entre mis brazos. La aprete un poco mas, mientras dirigia mis pasos hacia la casa, esperaba buenas noticias de Calrise acerca de Bella._

**Pov Edward**

Regrasamos lo mas rapido que nuestras piernas daban hacia la casa, ahí una anguistiada Esme salio a recibirnos a cada uno. Si mirada paso en cada uno de nosotros asegurandose de que no tuvieramos nada.

Al caer su mirada en mi se fijo, que llevaba cargada a Bella, solto un pequeño gritito de angustia. "que le paso Edward?" pregunto mentalmente Esme mirando tristemente a Bella.

-Aun no lo sabemos Esme—respondi afligido por el estado de Bella. Al entrar a la casa lleve a Bella directamente al sofa de la sala, mientras todos los demas me seguian casi pisandome los talones. Todos estabamos realmente preocupados por el estado de Bella.

Me aparte de Bella dejandole espacio a Carlise para que la Examinara, mientras le dejaba su espacio, no podia evitar sentirme culpable al verla en ese estado. Los pensamientos de Carlise eran motivadores, al parecer Bella solo estaba "durmiendo", debido al desgaste de sus poderes.

Una mano se poso en mi hombro, dandome una ola de tranquilidad, supuse quien seria, y se lo agradeci a Jasper mentalmente, tanto el como yo sabiamos que era lo que estaba sintiendo. No obstante tambien entraba en esta ecuacion Ethan, el estaria sintiendose igual de culpable.

Decidi que lo mejor era salir de aquel lugar, necesitaba relajarme, pensar, la familia entera supuso que era lo que queria porque no preguntaron nada en lo que hacia mi camino hacia el patio.

Al salir totalmente de ahí, senti como si cada uno de mis musculos ya tensos se relajaban instintivamente. Inspire ondo aunque no lo necesitara, la suave brisa de la noche acariciaba mi cara. Era todo tan relajante, daba gracias a todo de que Bella estuviera bien.

Unas suaves pisadas me sacaron de mi ensoñacion, voltee la mirada hacia las pesonas atrás mia. Rodolphus y Maczain, me observaban amistosamente.

-Veo joven Cullen que Isabella esta mejor—dijo Rodolphus con un tono misterioso, pero alegre.

-si ya todo a pasado, lo que no entiendo es porque atacar ahora?—pregunte refiriendome a los vulturis.

-Efectivamente es una muy buena pregunta Joven, esa misma que me eh estado haciendo las ultimas horas—respondio Rodolphus—claramente los vulturis ya saben que Bella esta con nosotros y que ni hablar de que tambien la familia entera de los Cullen la apoyan, claramente no tiene sentido este ataque, sobre todo llevando tan poca guardia—dijo pensativamente.

-eso no es muy propio si hablamos de los vulturis—secundo Maczain.

Claro que era sospechoso que los vulturis atacaran unicamente con 2 de sus guardias, sabiendo que eramos mas y que facilmente podiamos atacarlos.

-sin duda algo estan buscando, algo acerca de Bella—dijo Maczain—ya no simplemente la quieren para ellos sino pareciera que buscan algo con que poder detenerla o simplemente matarla—dijo neutramente Maczain, una enorme angustia me recorrio el cuerpo, primero muerto a que le pongan una mano a Bella, primero tendrian que pasar por encima mia.

-lo que buscan especificamente es una debilidad de Bella no?—pregunte ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-exactamente joven Cullen—respondio Rodolphus mientras daba vueltas de un lado para otro. Parecia demasiado pensativo.—supongo que querra entrar Joven Cullen, al parecer Isabella ya ah despertado. Si no es mucha molestia regresaremos mañana necesitaremos platicar con todos—dijo seriamente Rodolphus. Asenti, mientras regresaba lo mas rapido con Bella.

Entre subitamente a la habitacion a la cual la trasladaron, observando que en la habitacion nada mas que Alice estaba con ella.

Pese a las circunstancias la vision que tenia era una de las que mas se quedaran en mi memoria. Y e que Bella se observaba tan hermosa como nunca ahí sentada en la cama donde reposaba, su suave pelo suelto formaba ondas hacia todas direcciones dandole un toque rebelde, sus labios rojos me incitaban a besarla, sus ojos se iluminaban gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba en la ventana. alumbraba directamente hacia donde Bella estaba dandole un toque angelical.

-cierra la boca hermanito, no vaya a ser que te deshidrates—se burlo Alice ante mi expresion de bobo. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando la suave risa de Bella me distrajo haciendome ver a que era a lo que venia. Sin prestar atencion a mi hermana apresure mi paso hacia la cama de Bella.

Mis manos tomaron suavemente sus mejillas, mis pulgares acariciaban su cara. Me acerque lentamente posando finalmente mis labios en los suyos, sintiendo como se amoldaban perfectamente, el beso era lento, y tierno, dejando ver todo lo que sentia por ella. Lentamente nos separamos dejando nuestras frentes unidas, podia observar sus ojos que brillaban de amor, sus labios aun mas rojos e hinchados despues del beso.

-supongo que ya no soy necesaria aquí—dijo burlonamente Alice, mientras danzaba hacia la puerta de salida—no vayan a hacer mucho ruido tortolos—dijo maliciosamente.

Esa enana, si hubiera sido humano juraria que los colores de mi cara competirian con el mas rojo de los tomates en el pais. Podia ver la cara avergonzada de Bella ante el comentario de Alice. Como extrañaba sus sonrojos, era lo unico que extrañaba de su vida humana, pero me conformaba con tenerla a mi lado.

Hice un espacio en su cama mientras me recostaba con ella quedando cara a cara. Mi mano seguia acariciando sus mejillas. Aun no habiamos dicho nada, pero no lo necesitabamos, ambos sabiamos lo mucho que habia estado preocupado por ella, y ella solo se dedicaba a mirarme con todo el amor posible.

-estas bien?—me anime a preguntar despues de saber cuanto tiempo, pero observarla era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

-estoy bien, no te preocupes—dijo mientras formaba una sonrisa. De esas unicas que formaba para mi.

-respecto a lo que paso, tienes alguna idea de lo que paso?—le pregunte queriendo aclarar todas mis dudas.

-pues no recuerdo mucho—dijo pensativamente—recuerdo la visita de los vulturis, el ataque de Jane y Felix, como los vulturis escaparon y luego de eso una profunda oscuridad—parecie hacer un esfuerzo en recordar. Bese su frente, tratanto de liberarla de su angustia.

-no te preocupes, lo bueno es que estas bien—dije mientras le besaba las mejillas una por una—que estas a mi lado—susurre mientras le besaba el cuello—que nada te pasara mientras yo este contigo—murmure dejando un beso en su menton.—y que siempre te amare—dije besando suavemente los labios, el beso comenzo lentamente, tornandose ligeramente mas apasionado.

Mi mano tomo su cuello profundizando mas el beso, nuestras lenguas se movian de manera desafiante. Poco a poco me posicione enciima de ella apoyandome con los brazos, sin dejar de besarla.

Sus manos recorrieron mi pecho, mientras varias descargas electricas me recorrian, mientras una de mis manos recorria suavemente el contorno de sus caderas, acariciando por encima de su ropa sus largas y esbeltas piernas.

Un gemido de parte de ella me saco de mi estado, dandome cuenta de lo que estabamos haciendo y el lugar donde lo estabamos haciendo.

Con un suave beso me separe de ella. Acostandome otra vez a su lado. Su mirada era confusa, decidi aclararle.

-Bella este no es el momento—le dije mientras le daba otro pequeño beso en sus labios.

-porque que pasa?—pregunto preocupadamente.

-tranquila cielo, no creo que quieras que toda la familia oiga lo que hacemos, o si?—pregunte picaramente, rei al verla avergonzada, bese su frente mientras la miraba acomodarse en mi pecho.

-sabes algo Edward?—pregunto en un susurro Bella.

-Mm?—respondi curiosamente.

-te amo—respondio.

-yo tambien te amo. Con mi vida—dije mientras la apretaba hacia mi.

No dejaria que nada me quitara a lo mas valioso que eh tenido en mi existencia.

**Pov Bella**

Al momento de despertar, sentia todos mi cuerpo pesado, habia pasado mas de una decada de no sentirme asi, y eso habia pasado cuando era una humana. Me levante hasta quedar sentada en la cama.

Observe a mi alrededor, al parecer estaba en la casa Cullen, me encontraba en un dormitorio, sencillo, solo se observaba una cama matrimonial en el cetnro de la habitacion, un pequeño escritorio, y justo a un lado una gran ventana que se dejaba alumbrar por los rayos de la luna.

Despues de que Edward entro no cabia de mi felicidad al verlo, no sabia cuanto lo habia extrañado, que posiblemente el encuentro con los vulturis podria haber sido el ultimo de mi existencia. Despues de despedir a una Alice que me habia ido a visitar, dejandome totalmente avergonzada.

Ya estando los 2 recostados en la cama, platicamos de algunas cosas, pero la verdad es que no recordaba mucho de lo que habia pasado con los vulturis y la guardia. Recordaba vagamente que me enfrente a Jane y Felix, pero no recordaba si los habia vencido o como? Era una lastima que los vulturis hubieran escapado, parda de cobardes, eso era lo que eran.

Trate de olvidarme de ellos y concentrarme en Edward, hacia varios dias que no pasabamos solos, con todo esto de los viajes hacia la guardia nos dejaba un poco tensos a todos. Asi que aprovechaba estos pequeños momentos que solo teniamos nosotros, olvidandonos de todo.

Senti como Edward me besaba en las mejillas, en el cuello, y en la mandibula, todo eso se sentia tan bien, hasta que sus besos llegaron a mis labios, dejando que se volviera apasionado el beso, nos dejamos llevar un poco, queria sentir a Edward, queria que fiera mio, al igual que yo seria suya. Sentia como fuego me recorria la piel en aquellos lugares donde edward ponia sus manos.

Un suave gemido escapo de mis labios. Haciendo que Edward se detuviera poco a poco. No sabia que pasaba, hasta que me explico el porque, nunca me habia sentido tan avegonzada como hoy, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Ethan. Y es que con Ethan todo era salvaje. Mientras con Edward era tierno, sensual y apasionado, me hacia sentir como si fuera mi primera vez.

Al final pasamos el resto de la noche abrazados en la cama, simplemente repartiendonos besos, y disfrutando la compañía del otro.

Como habiamos estado esperando ya habia llegado la mañana, Edward nos habia comunicado a la familia que Rodolphus y Maczain querian comunicarnos algo sumanente importante, por lo que todos estabamos esperando en la sala de la casa. Cada uno con su respectiba pareja.

Ethan ya se habia disculpado sobre el dejarme sola, pero le tranquilice haciendole ver que tenia que haber sacado a Emilia ya que no hubieramos sobrevivido si se hubieran quedado, al final de todo es mi hermano, y haria lo que fuera para portegerlo.

Rodolphus entro directamente a la sala donde estabamos, no venia acompañado de Maczain, lo cual era raro.

-necesitamos movernos rapido—dijo nerviosamente.—varios vampiros se acercan hacia esta direccion, eh mandado a algunos vampiros para que los entretengan mientras salimos de aquí—dijo seriamente.

-pero que podemos hacer?—pregunto carlise, viendo la forma de poder ayudar.

-por ahora nada, necesitamos trasladarlos hacia el cuartel lo mas pronto posible, aun no es tiempo de la guerra—dijo apresuradamente mientras hacia el amago de que lo acompañaramos.

Sin tomar ninguna pertenencia, seguimos a Rodolphus, mientras corriamos a paso vampirico a travez del bosque, podia observar la cara angustiada de cada uno de la familia.

No sabiamos lo que nos deparaba, pero esperaba que todo saliera bien, aun quedaba poco de camino hacia la supuesta guarida, ahí todo estaria a salvo, yo seria la clave de la salvacion de los vampiros, yo seria la que terminaria con este legado de terror, impartido por los vulturis, para eso es por lo que habia nacido, para proteger a aquellos que amaba.

Para resguardar un futuro para los humanos y vampiros…

**I am soooo sorry!**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado**

**Lemoon o no? Q piensan…**

**Jajaja bueno agradezco los reviews no saben cuanta alegria me dan, las alertas y favoritos, agradezco a los que a pesar de no dejar review leen el fic y que les parece entretenido. Bueno quisiera saber su opinion a cerca del capitulo.**

**Ahora tendre mas tiempo de subir por lo menos 1 vez por semana, ia estoy de vacaciones wiiii!.**

**Queen of the shadow**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

**Muy pronto….lo se!...pero es un regalo de compensacion ante los multiples reviews**

**Gracias por dejar reviews me sentia tan alegre al leerlos uno por uno**

**Gracias chicas i chicos por leerme no saben lo grato que es para mi**

**Espero disfruten el adelanto, el regalo.**

**besos**

**Pov Bella**

Y ahí lo tenia enfrente, Rodolphus, corriamos en formacion, delante Rodolphus encabezaba la corrida, seguidos de Carlise y Esme, lo seguian Edward y yo, Jasper y Alice, Ethan y Emilia y por ultimo Emmet y Rosalie, todos veniamos pendientes del camino, nadie hablaba, pareciamos que estuvieramos esperando que alguien saliera de entre los arbustos.

El silencio era tan abrumador, era medio dia,por lo que no podiamos evitar brillar mientras los rayos de sol traspasaban entre los arboles, hubiera sido un espectaculo digno de ver, pero no habia nadie con animos como para apreciarlo.

Mas pronto de lo que hubieramos querido, el crepusculo se acercaba, dandole paso a la infinita oscuridad, eso nos daba mas ventajas, aun asi el panorama de miraba mas oscuro de lo normal.

Tome la mano de Edward que saltaba a mi lado, la aprete con fuerza, el devolvio el aprenton. Eso sin quererlo me daba las fuerzas suficientes para seguir.

Antes de que alguien se pudiera dar cuenta una enorme bola de aire impacto en medio de todos, haciendonos volar a diferentes direcciones, en la espesura del bosque.

Mientras saliamos volando, senti unos fuertes brazos que me tomaban en pleno vuelo, supe que era Edward, con gran agilidad caimos de pie, esperando en poscicion de defensa al enemigo. Cada vez el ambiente se sentia mas silencioso. Podiamos oir el aire silbando entre los arboles. Con cuidado nos aproximamos a un pequeño claro, eso nos daba mas ventaja a la hora de atacar.

De entre la maleza salieron 2 vampiros, con ojos color borgoña, ambos eran hombres, bastante robustos.

Uno de ellos se dirigio rapidamente hacia mi, mientras esquivaba sus ataques, peleabamos cuerpo a cuerpo. Al parecer el otro se estaba encargando de Edward, podia oir el sonido de 2 piedras chocar.

Por mi leve distraccion, el vampiro se arrojo encima mia, mientras me hacia presion en ambos brazos. Sus colmillos viajaron rapidamente hacia mi cuello, arrancando un pedazo de este.

-Ah!—grite del dolor. Mientras trataba de apartarme al vampiro. Estaba inmovil, me tenia sujeta de ambos brazos.

-Bella!—se oyo el grito de Edward, mientras otro estruendoroso golpe se oyo de su lado. Senti como el vampiro encima mia volvia a habrir su boca para repetir el golpe. Cerre los ojos esperando, el vampiro era mas fuerte que yo.

Pronto senti como si el peso del vampiro fuera liberado de mi, abri los ojos inmediatamente, Emmet habia lanzado al vampiro lejos de mi, mientras tendia una mano en mi direccion.

-Valla Bell´s no pense que te dejarias vencer tan facil—dijo juguetonamente Emmet. Tome su mano mientras me impulsaba hasta pararme. Bufe. Como si quitarse un vampiro mucho mas grande que uno fuera tan facil.

A lo lejos distingui a Edward y Rosalie peleando con el otro vampiro, hice contacto con los ojos de Edward pude v er preocupacion y alivio al ver a Emmet. La herida me escocia, pero podia aguantar eso, lo preferible era deshacerse de el vampiro. A lo lejos observe como el vampiro se levantaba despues del golpe de Emmet, y corria en direccion nuestra.

-Vamos Emmet es hora de acabar con el—dije mientras asumia poscicion de defensa.

-asi se habla hermanita!—grito euforicamente Emmet—es hora de patear algunos traseros vampiricos—dijo mientras se colocaba a la par mia.

Sonrei ante eso, eso definitivamente era lo que ibamos a hacer.

Esperamos a que el vampiro se acercara a nosotros, esperandolo con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros, supongo que eso lo enojo, porque avanzo mas rapido hacia nosotros. Antes de llegar hacia nosotros el vampiro dio un gran salto, cayendo detrás de nuestra. Con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, pegue otro salto situandome detrás de el, Emmet se encontraba enfrente y yo me encontraba detrás, lo tenias practicamente rodeado.

El vampiro no sabia que hacer, volteaba a vernos a ambos. A velocidad vampirica, Emmet agarro fuertemente de ambos brazos al vampiro, mientras me lanzaba una mirada complaciente, ja!, este seria mio, dije mientras agarraba con ambos brazos la cabeza del vampiro y le quebraba el cuello.

Emmet dejo caer el cuerpo del vampiro en el suelo, mientras miraba con pena al vampiro. Volteo orgulloso su mirada hacia mi, dandome un saludo levantando su pulgar. Sonrei, Emmet era tan infantil.

Rebusque en mis bolsillos, hasta que encontre el encendedor, siempre cargabamos uno solo por si acaso.

Prendi el llamas el cuerpo del vampiro, mirando como este se consumia lentamente, el olor del humo llego a mis fosas nasales, no era nada agradable el olor. Con un ultimo vistazo me dirigi hacia donde Edward y Rosalie le prendian fuego tambien al otro vampiro.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, tenia a un Edward parado delante mia, observando lastimeramente mi cuello, supuse que seria, solo el podia sentirste culpable de mi propia debilidad. Pero nada de lo que dijera evitaria que se sintiera asi, asi que nada mas rodee mis brazos en su cuello, y me permiti darle un pequeño besos en los labios que rapidamente fue correspondido, nos separamos pero permanecimos abrazados un par de segundos mas.

-donde podran estar los demas—pregunto Rosalie, claramente preocupada.

-despues de el ataque, todos nos separamos en diferentes direcciones—dijo Edward, sosteniendo mi mano.—como le hicieron para encontrarnos?—pregunto Edward.

-caimos muy cerca de ustedes, ademas detectamos el aroma de los vampiros que los atacaron—explico Rosalie.

-sera mejor que continuemos y busquemos a los demas—avise, mientras todos asentiamos.

Era curioso el silencio que formamos mientras corriamos a velocidad vampirica, teniendo en cuienta que Emmet estaba con nosotros, pero cada uno venia sumido en sus pensamientos, preocupados.

Llevabamos un rato corriendo, cuando un aroma familias llego a nosotros, nos volteamos a ver antes de asentir, y apresurar nuestro paso hacia donde estaba el aroma.

Una fuerte explosion se oyo justamente en la direccion en que avanzabamos, preocupada, apresure mi paso, mientras miraba a Edward que se adelantaba, no por nada era el mas rapido.

Al llegar al lugar, encontramos un sorprendente panorama, en medio del claro, se encontraba un crater de dimensiones exageradas, al parecer esto era lo que causo la explosion. En el otro extremo del claro, observamos a Carlise, Jasper y Ethan, al parecer protegiendo de lo que era la explosion a Esme, Alice y Emillia. Todos pendientes de donde porvenia la explocion. Observaban a todos lados hasta que dieron con nosotros. Nos mandaron una mirada de alivio, y una preocupada.

Senti que algo se aproximaba a demasiada velocidad hacia donde nosotros nos encontrabamos.

-cuidado—grite al saber de que se trataba. Emmet, Rosalie Edward y yo, saltabamos fuera de la trayectoria del la explosion, fue una suerte que no nos haya tocado la gran explosion, porque dejo un crater mas grande que el primero.

Observe rapidamente a mis alrededores, no encontraba al causante de estas explosiones, al parecer Carlise y los demas llevaban un rato en lo mismo. Pero no dabamos con el sujeto.

Otra nueva explosion se oyo cerca de Carlise y los demas, se oyo un grito, al parecer alguien salio herido, la tierra y los escombros no me dejaban ver nada con claridad, corri inmediatamente hacia donde provino el grito, queria saber quien habia salido herido, asi que sin importar nada atravese el claro hacia donde estaban los demas.

-Bella!—oi el grito de desesperacion de Edward, no le preste atencion y segui corriendo.

Busque con desesperacion entre todo humo, necesitaba encontrarlos. Cuando el humo estaba casi disperso, logre ver un par de figuras hasta el fondo, Emillia sostenia fuertemente a Ethan mientras todos los demas los rodeaban protegiendolos. Corri hacia Ethan, que se sostenia fuertemente el brazo, la explosion lo habia alcanzado, al parecer era un tipo raro de explosion, ya que Ethan no paraba de gritar de dolor, y Emilia no hacia mas que llorar.

Furiosa me voltee hacia la direccion de donde provenian los demas estallidos, dispuesta a acabar con el que hirio a Ethan, nadie, pero nadie, se metia con mi familia, y salia ileso.

Con una furia incontrolable, me lance directamente hacia donde habia caido la ultima explosion, cerca de donde Edward y los demas estaban.

Trate de localizar al culpable de todo esto, pero no lo encontraba, ni su aroma ni nada, el humo y lso restos de tierra no me permitian encontrarlo, la poca visibilidad no ayudaba en nada. Tampoco los gritos de Edward mientras trataba de acercarse hacia donde estaba. Pero no podia evitarlo, algo me decia que debia acabar con lo que fuera que estuviera creando estas explosiones.

Otra explosion de oyo cerca de donde Edward me seguia, haciendole volar en los aires, asustada me voltee hacia donde yacia. Ahí sujetandolo estaban Carlise y jasper, Carlise me mando una mirada afirmativa, no tenia nada de que preocuparme, o eso esperaba.

Pero ahora este vampiro habia colmado la poca paciencia que tenia, una gran ira me recorrio de pies a cabeza, ahora no dejaria vivo al mal nacido que habia echo daño a Edward.

Como si fuera un dejavu, una corriente extraña me recorrio, como la que habia sentido al momento de pelar con Jane y Felix. Solo que esta vez eran varias corrientes las que recorrian mi cuerpo.

Como si ya supiera de que se trataba, solo lo deje salir, cerre mis ojos concentrandome, y al momento de abrirlos, observe a mi alrededor, algo en mi mirada habia cambiado, observaba todo como en los lentes de calor, podia ver las siluetas contornos rojos que se suponian que eran los cullen, todos ahí reunidos pero lo unico que notaba eran siluetas rojas en la inmensa oscuridad, ademas del el contorno de los objetos que era como gris.

Bien, me dije a mi misma, este poder era de lo mas util en estos momentos, observe a mi alrededor, pude ver los arboles, las plantas, cada insignificante cosa, en tonos grises. Pero ese no era mi objetivo, alce la vista al encontrar mi objetivo, ahí escondido entre la maleza a un par de metros de distancia estaba nuestro vampiro atacante. Sonrei sacarronamente, esto iba a ser divertido, pude observar como una gran luz azul se acumulaba donde se encontraba el vampiro, supuse que seria el ataque, y este venia a gran velocidad hacia mi, era una suerte que podia anticipar el ataque, lo esquive sin problemas.

Corri hacia el vmapiro, acortando la distancia que nos separaba, mientras volvia a concentrar energia azul, otra vez lo esquive sin problemas. Avance lo mas rapido que pude, rodeando al vampiro, que se miraba desorientado, estaba buscandome, sonrei maleficamente.

En un rapido movimiento me situe atrás de el, percatandose de mi presencia, giro su rostro, concentrando mas energia en sus manos, su rostro parecia sorprendido ante mi aparicion, y denotaba algo de miedo, pero no evito que se quisiera defender.

Agarre su cuello rapidamente, mientras con la otra mano tomaba su brazo, haciendole perder el cumulo de enrgia, avente a la vampira lo mas lejos posible, hacia el claro, mientras volvia a saltar detrás de ella.

Con pesades la vampira se levanto rapidamente, sonriendo en mi direccion, que se traia entre manos.

Sin previo aviso una energia venia a toda velocidad atrás mia, no me daba tiempo de esquivarla. Como pude me lance hacia un lado, haciendo que la energia me rozara el brazo.

-Agh!—gruñi de dolor, era casi insoportable como las torturas de Jane. La vampira amplio mas su sonrisa.—bastarda—le dije en un susurro que seguro me escucho ya que mostro una cara de enfado.

-bella!—escuche que gritaban.

-estoy bien, no se preocupen solo fue un rasguño—dije socarronamente en direccion a la vampira.

De nuevo otra energia surcaba mi cuerpo entero, deje que fluyera, mas esta nueva energia se concentraba en mis manos, voltee a verlas, en ellas se miraban rodeadas de llamas, me asuste al principio, pero al ver que no me hacia nada supuse que seria el nuevo poder

Los ojos de la vampira mostraron temor al ver mis manos, al igual que mi familia, todos me miraban asombrados. Era un nuevo poder descubierto.

Como si hubiera nacido con este poder, deje que varias bolas de fuego impactaran a la vampira, casi sin darle tiempo de esquivarlas, muchas de las bolas de fuego la rozaban, el miedo estaba en su mirada, casi senti pena por ella, pero no podia permitir que iriera a Edward e Ethan.

Con una ultima mirada de miedo, que me dio la vampira, lance la ultima bola de fuego, en su direccion, meintras no hacia el minimo intento de esquivarla.

Estaba a milimentros de impactarse contra ella, cuando una sombra se interpuso en el camino, deteniendo mi ataque.

Me sorprendi ante el escudo que producia la persona, al disiparse las llamas, observe quien era la persona.

No pude mas sino sorprenderme…..

**Ufaaa! Termine a las 12 am cuando me tengo q levantar a las 6 al dia siguiente pero queria darles este pequeño regalo, espero no me maten por dejarlos en este pedazo pero es crucial para el siguiente capitulo que estara a mas tardar en 3 dias…esperenlo**

**Gracias a los reviews los adoro chicos por seguirme con las alertas y favoritos, me hacen muyu feliz vamos por los 129 reviews…no saben como los amo…**

**Queen of the shadow**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

Me sorprendi ante el escudo que producia la persona, al disiparse las llamas, observe quien era la persona.

No pude mas sino sorprenderme. Maczain se encontraba deteniendo el ataque hacia aquella vampira, no entendia, Estaba bastante sorprendida ante eso. Porque Maczain defendia a esta vampira que nos habia atacado? No tenia sentido.

-creo que ya es suficiente Dorothea—dijo Maczain hacia la vampira que protegia. Esta le dio una sonrisa y asintio.—lamento todo esto Isabella—contesto seriamente Maczain.

-Bella!—oi que gritaron. A punto de voltear a ver estaba, cuando unos brazos me envolvieron por atrás, sabia quien era, no pude mas que dejarme relajar entre sus brazos.—Bella por dios! Estaba tan preocupado, no lo vuelvas a hacer quieres?—rogo mi vampiro, mientras su cabeza se apoyaba en mi hombro, no pude mas sino callar, era muy poco probable que cumpliera esa promesa.

Edward ya me habia soltado de su abrazo, cuando unos pequeños brazos me tomaron por sorpresa en un inesperado abrazo, haciendo que por el empuje cayeramos al pasto. Pero sin dejar de abrazarme. Respondi a su abrazo, mientras oia ligeras risas ante lo que acababa de pasar.

-tranquila Alice, estoy bien, como nueva—dije tratando de tranquilizarla, mientras su agarre se hacia cada vez mas fuerte. Diablos! Alice era realmente fuerte.

-Alice sera mejor que la sueltes, o le romperas algo—dijo divertidamente Jasper.

Alice sse aparto de mi, mientras Edward tendia una mano para ayudar a pararme. Le agradeci con una sonrisa.

-Ahh!—un chillido de Alice hizo que todos la voltearamos a ver, Alice tenia una mirada de panico total, por no decir de terror, me observaba fijamente, con el terror plasmada en su cara. En un pestañeo, tenia a una alice, tomando mi antes fina blusa de armani. Ahora estaba toda deshilachada despues de la pelea.

-tranquila Alice es solo una blusa—dije tratando de tranquilizarla, pero los cullen voltearon a verme espantados, y una furica Alice levanto la mirada de la blusa hacia mis ojos. Me estremeci.

-solo una blusa!—grito Alice dandome un brinco del susto. –Bella esta es una de las blusas de colección de el año entrante, ni siquiera han salido a la venta—dijo aun shockeada por como quedo la blusa. Rodee los ojos.

-calmate Alice, era inebitable que eso pasara—conteste tratando de calmar su furia. Mientras ella me mandaba una mirada esceptica—de acuerdo—dije, ella me miro extrañada, para despues cambiar su mirada a una emocionada. Vaya que era bipolar.

-gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias Bella—dijo dando brinquitos en todos lados, senti que todos tetnian posada su mirada en mi, claramente era duda lo que observaba.

-ire de compras con ella—dije aclarando todo, la mayoria me miro asustados, Ethan y Emilia me miraban como si no comprendieran la cara de todos.

-creo que aun debemos aclarar algo—dije acordandome que Maczain seguia ahí con la vampira que según recuerdo su nombre era Dorothea.

-claro Isabella—dijo tranquilamente Maczain, haciendo que todos nos voltearan a ver—primero quiero presentarles a mi esposa Dorothea—menciono para sorpresa de todos, mientras la vampira Dorothea se colocaba a la par de Maczain y tomaba suavemente su mano, dandonos una sonrisa a todos.—pertenece a nuestro bando—dijo a modo de presentacion.

-pero porque nos ataco?—pregunto Carlise, claro esa era la duda en toda la familia.

-bueno ustedes estan justamente parados en la entrada de la base—dijo hablando por primera vez Dorothea. –y mi trabajo es asegurarme de espantar a los intrusos, de verdad que lamento haberlos atacado, no sabian que venian con Maczain—dijo realmente apenada. Le sonrei. Y ella me respondio.

-descuida era lo que tenias que hacer, ademas me sirvio como entrenamiento—dije aligerando el ambiente.

Ahora que me daba cuenta de los rasgos fisicos de Dorothea, ella era bajita, mas o menos de mi estatura, delagada con excelente cuerpo, piel palida tan blanca como la nieve, su hermoso pelo rubio corto hasta los hombros, con suaves ondas, y ojos color dorados, sin duda era muy hermosa.

-ja ja!—rio estruendorosamente Emmet, llamando la atencion de todos—eso fue realmente sorprendente Bella, donde lo aprendiste?—pregunto entusiasmandamente Emmet.

-pues la verdad no tengo la menor idea—dije recordandome de lo que acababa de hacer—solo pasa, no puedo controlar cuando aparece, pero puedo manejarlo—conteste haciendo que la seriedad invadiera los rostros de todos, menos el de Maczain que se miraba sorprendido y orgulloso.

-se que es lo que te pasa Bella—dijo Maczain.—pero sera mejor que lo discutamos adentro. Este no es un lugar muy seguro ahora—dijo mientras abria una especia de tunel en el piso, formando unas gradas que se dirigian hacia un pasaje oscuro.

Dorothea se encamino hacia el pasadizo, mientras Maczain hacia un ademan para que la siguieramos, con pasos inseguros todos nos adentramos a el pasadizo, la oscuridad reinaba en el lugar, daba gracias que ya no era una humana, seguramente hubiera terminado en el piso.

Dorothea levanto las manos y 2 llamaradas salieron de ellas haciendo que el lugar se iluminara gracias a las antorchas, aun no me acostumbraba a ver a un vampiro con semejante poder destructivo.

El abrumador silencio incomodo que se habia formado mietras avanzabamos en el tunel me volvia loca, que acaso la gente no entendia que estar tan callados en un lugar tan pequeño y poco iluminado hacia que mis nervios se volvieran locos! Bueno talvez el unico que comprendia era el pobre de Jasper, que de seguro cargaba con los nervios de los demas.

Bufe- el lugar era el menos preferido a mi manera de pensar, oscuro y pequeño no era lo que yo entendia como uno de mis lugares favoritos, aunque pensandolo bien Alice no tendria problemas con eso. Ja! Ahogue un par de risitas, no era buen momento para estar riendose, escuche atrás una tos nada disimulada, suponia que venia de Jasper, para empezar los vampiros no tienen tos. A lo que todos lo voltearon a ver raro. Se encogio de hombros al verse observado, la pequeña Alice lo vio sospechosamente para retomar nuestra marcha.

Sonrei para mis adentros, este no era el momento para estar pensando en otras cosas, pero claramente mi mente aun no estaba preparada, bufe. Claro cuando iba yo a estar preparada, pense con sarcasmo, no era parte demi naturaleza, normalmente las cosas me tomaban desprevenidas, y nunca tenia tiempo de pensarlas con claridad.

Al final mi suplicio estaba por acabar, vi finalmente la salida del tunel que nos acercabamos lentamente a el, al llegar las luces nos segaron por un momento. Poco me hacia falta para echarme al suelo, odiaba los lugares cerrados y oscuros, al menos este era bastante amplio. Pero y que amplio, una gran sala circular se alzaba ante nuestros ojos, paredes pulcramente blancas, sillones de 3 plazas haciendo un circulo en medio de la habitacion, una mesita de café en medio de estos, las paredes perfectamente decoradas, y un gran candelabro de cristal se alzaba en medio de toda la habitacion, el tono gris negro y blanco se alzaba en toda la habitacion dandole un toque moderno.

Y a pesar de encontrar una habitacion salida de la tierra en semejantes decoraciones, mas bien esperaba yo una como la de los vulturis, pero no era totalmente lo contrario. Ademas lo mas raro del panorama que mi familia y los Cullen experimentabamos era ver que en la gran habitacion ciruclar, podias ver una gran cantidad de vampiros reunidos de un lugar a otro en la espaciosa habitacion, tal y como fuera una fiesta, veias a un par de vampiros hablando tranquilamente pegados en las paredes de la habitacion, mientras los demas disfrutaban sentados en los sillones conversando, riendo, eran tan surrealista la imagen contando con todos los echos que hemos estado viviendo los ultimos dias.

Voltee a ver a mi familia, todos observaban absortos su ambiente se veian igual de sorprendidos ante la imagen.

Un suave carraspeo nos saco a todos de nuestro mundo, y cuando digo a todos es exactamente a todos, incluyendo a los vampiros que estaban en la habitacion, me senti realmente incomoda al ver todas las miradas de los vampiros puestas en nosotros. La fuerte mano de Edward dandome un leve apreton me hizo sentirme algo mas confiada, asi que levante un poco mas mi barbilla, algo realmente orgulloso de mi parte, pero no aguantaba las miradas de los vampiros aquí presentes.

-bueno mis estimados—dijo aclarandose la voz Maczain que tomaba paso enfrente nuestra dirigiendose a los demas vampiros—e traido nuevos colegas a unirse a nuestra causa, por favor denles una calurosa bienvenida—dijo a modo de orden, mientras con paso elegante ofrecia caballerosamente su brazo a su esposa Dorothea. Que dandole una muy grande sonrisa aceptaba su gesto.

Los 20 o 30 vampiros de la habitacion inclinaron la cabeza a modo de saludo, odiaba ser el centro de atencion, por lo que agradeci mentalmente a Maczain al sacarnos de esa habitacion.

-siganme por favor—hablo Maczain mientras nos pasaba a travez de una enorme puerta de roble, dando paso a un pasillo, totalmente iluminado en el cual varias puertas se mostraban a los lados del pasillo.

-estas son las habitaciones de los miembros, cada uno posee una habitacion a lo largo de el terreno, contamos con suficientes habitaciones para cada uno de los vampiros—explico Dorothea—pero con ustedes hemos hecho la excepcion—dijo abriendo una enorme puerta.

Lo que teniamos ante nuestros ojos no era nada de lo mas extraordinario, mas bien era un hermosa casa dentro de esta enorme extension de terreno que ocupaban.

Era una pequeña sala lo suficiente para que cupieramos todos no tenia ni baño ni cocina, claro pense con sarcasmo como una guarida de vampiros iba a tener cocinas y baños.

-bueno suponiendo que por problemas de espacio, esperamos que no se sientan incomodos si la familia Cullen esta en una diferente habitacion—dijo Dorothea observandome a mi y mi hermano.

-no claro que no es problema—respondio por nosotros Ethan.

-bueno la familia Cullen se quedara en esta habitacion—dijo abriendo la puerta que estaba del otro lado del pasillo justo enfrente de la nuestra.—como pueden observar cada habitacion cuenta con suficientes dormitorios para cada uno de los integrantes, los hemos colocado por familias, asi que espero se pongan comodos, mi esposa y yo tenemos que atender unos asuntos con nuestra llegada, alguien les avisara y llevara a la sala de conferencias donde podremos tener una charla privada—dijo Maczain con todo amable, y con una sonrisa y un breve asentimiento se retiraron dejandonos a nosotros explorando nuestros "departamentos".

Tanto Carlise y Esme, Emmet y Rosalie, Ethan y Emillia, Jasper y Alice compartian habitacion, mientras Edward y yo teniamos habitaciones separadas, con su respectiva familia, aun no habiamos llegado a esos rumbos Edward y yo, a pesar que ambos lo desaramos, sabiamos que no era el momento.

Un par de horas, despues de habernos instalado cada quien en una habitacion, estabamos reunidos en la sala de nuestro "apartamento", simplemente esperando algun tipo de noticia.

Sentada en el regazo de Edward este acariciaba mi brazo mientras recostaba mi cabeza en su hombro y aspiraba suavemente su aroma. Como amaba a Edward, lo amaba con cada fibra de mi ser, sin el era nada, y eso lo demostro el dia que nos separamos, no pude vivir mucho tiempo sin el.

Al ver que toda la familia estaba tranquila en la sala, me levante y tome a Edward de la mano arrastrandolo literalmente a mi cuarto, mientras Edward me miraba sorprendido, y Emmet me miraba maliciosamente, bufe, como podian pensar que yo hiciera "eso" con todos oyendo. Claramente no dejaba a nada las miradas matadoras que Ethan le daba a Edward mientras me lo llevaba a mi cuarto.

Una vez ahí deje entrar a Edward, mientras cerraba la habitacion, tome camino hacia la cama que se encontraba ahí, y me recoste, observando el techo, inmovil, dejandome llevar por mis pensamientos. Senti la cama hundirse a mi lado, y una mano tomar la mia, voltee a verlo.

Sin duda era lo mas hermoso que en mi vida hubiera visto, agradecia el poder haberlo conocido, poder dejarme amarlo y ser correspondida.

-que pasa amor, te noto preocupada—me pregunto Edward mientras tomaba delicadamente mi cara entre sus manos, sus ojos preocupados me recorriendo. Le sonrei.

-no te preocupes mi amor, solo dejame disfrutar el tiempo contigo—dije dandole un suave beso en los labios, el respondio gustosamente mientras me tomaba del cuello profundizando el beso.

Sus suaves manos recorrieron toda mi espalda dejandome descargas electricas por donde ellas pasaban, el beso cada vez se volvia mas apasionado, sus manos delineaban el contorno de mis caderas, mientras su lengua hacia paso en mi boca, gemi, meintras atraia su cuerpo mas cerca del mio, sin casi notarlo el habia tomado postura encima mia apoyando por uno de sus brazos, su tra mano subia y bajaba en mis muslos, sus besos bajaron a mi mandibula, dando pequeños y cortos besos, dejando un camino humedo hacia mi cuello.

Con un suspiro, logre mantener un poco mi control alejandome un poco de Edwar para observarlo a la cara. Necesitabamos parar, este no era e lugar adecuado, con toda la familia oyendo.

su cara se volvio al nivel de la mia, mientras me observaba a los ojos y lo mucho que estos brillaban por la pasion contenida.

-bella te amo—dijo roncamente debido a todo el deseo que se acumulaba en nuestros cuerpos—eres lo mas maravilloso que eh tenido el placer de conocer—dijo mientras su mirada cambiaba a una tierna ,oh, al diablo con todo y todos, ahora mismo no me importaba que toda la familia oyera, despues de oir esas palabras de los labios de Edward no me importaba nada.

Me lance a sus labios rapidamente oyendo un gemido de su parte, sonrei entre beso, me alegraba el saber que tanto el como yo deseaba esto.

Un golpe en la puerta nos distrajo de nuestra tarea.

-chicos lamento interrumpir, pero uno de los guardias de Rodolphus nos dijo que nos esperan en la sala de reuniones—se oyo la voz de Alice del otro lado de la puerta. Gruñi, como deseaba mandar a todos a donde fuera para que nadie nos interrumpiera.

Pude ver a Edward igual de molesto que yo con la interrupcion, pero todo seria mas dificil si no ibamos, con lentitud nos levantamos de la cama, directo hacia la sala donde la familia esperaba impacientemente, cada uno nos observaba con un toque diferente en su rostro.

Esme no miraba con lastima y vergüenza al igual que Carlise, Jasper hacia todo lo posible por no mirarnos, mientras Alice, Emillia y Rosalie nos miraban picaramente. Ethan taladraba con la mirada a Edward mientras Emilia lo detenia y Emmet nos miraba maliciosamente, sin duda alguna seriamos el blanco de las burlas durante un tiempo, y Emmet no se quedaria nada callado. Genial. Masculle con sarcasmo, nada podria ir mejor

**Sorry sorry**

**Pero eh estado peleando con los adornos en mi casa y ah quedado divinoooo!**

**Bueno no me maten io solo no me llegaba la inspiracion i hasta ahora pude terminar el capitulo, espero les agrade, dudas?**

**Comentarios?**

**Criticas? **

**Todo es aceptado, tambien gracias por los reviews son mi fuente de inspiracion mientras hallan mas mas rapido actualizo!**

**Asi q si pudieran tomarse 2 minutos de su tiempo para dejar un comentario, lo agradeceria con mi vida, gracias a los reviews anonimos tambien q me apoyan!**

**Los quiere Queen of the Shadow!**


End file.
